Consecuencias
by Sally Kusajishi
Summary: ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por que cada vez que la felicidad aparecia algo ocurria para arruinarsela? ¿Por qué todo eso le tenia que pasar justo a él?... siempre tendria que recordar que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias...
1. El principio del fin

Es mi primer fanfic, ójala les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

Prohibida su distribución total o parcial

.

Disfruten

* * *

.

**Cap.1 **El principio del fin

.

.

.

Demonios, ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar el trabajo de cuidarla precisamente a él? Tenía cosas por hacer, por ejemplo tenía que entrenar y otro sinfín de cosas que sin lugar a dudas eran más apropiadas para él. Además, él no era el único presente en la sala, él no era su único compañero de equipo, incluso su sensei estaba presente en la habitación; entonces, ¿Por qué le tocaba precisamente a él? Rogaba a todos los dioses que ellos se cuidaran o los golpearía tan pronto tuviera oportunidad.

Recordaba aquella estúpida misión, la última que habían tenido. Era una misión tonta clase B en la que se debían entregar unos completamente absurdos pergaminos. La miserable aldea a la que tocaba llevarlos quedaba allá donde el viento se devuelve, en un lugar tan recóndito que ni siquiera el sol llegaba, definitivamente era demasiada distancia para tan insignificantes papeles. Dos semanas les tomó llegar al detestable lugar y de hecho pudo ser más tiempo de no ser porque Gai y Lee corrian hasta quedarse sin una gota de energía y Tenten y él debían hacer lo posible por no perderlos de vista y obligarlos a descansar lo suficiente. Llegaron, entregaron los papeles y durmieron en esa aldea esa noche, al día siguiente empezó la travesía de regreso.

El camino de vuelta fue una situación similar, exceptuando que cuando estaban casi llegando a Konoha fueron atacados por unos ninjas de pacotilla que si bien no tenían gran nivel si tenían número. Una clara desventaja de veinte a uno que a ninguno pareció importarle.

La pelea no fue gran cosa pero los llevo al limite de sus energías, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban todo un día viajando de milagro habían podido con todos. Lee y Gai tenían bastantes raspones, Tenten estaba envenenada por una aguja que nadie pudo detener a tiempo y con excepción de la parte de arriba de su traje él estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Sin perder tiempo llevaron a Tenten al hospital donde la Hokage la examinó y le aplicó el antídoto correspondiente. No era un veneno del todo peligroso pero sí uno bastante particular, un veneno a dos fases. La fase inicial consistía en la perdida de la consciencia, consiguiendo que todos pensaran que la persona podría morir, para contrarrestar la fase debía aplicarse un antídoto bastante sencillo de conseguir y prepararse para la segunda fase. Ésta fase consistía en un estado de "ebriedad" o algo bastante similar cuya única cura era dejar pasar el tiempo y dormir. El veneno estaba diseñado para sobornar a las familias haciéndoles creer que matarían a la persona afectada, cuando pagaban el soborno les devolvían a la victima en dicho estado para que no pudiera dar pistas sobre los atacantes y que se pudieran marchar con tranquilidad.

Alguien debería llevarla a casa y cuidarla hasta que se recupere de la segunda fase pues no se sabe que locuras podría realizar, tenía muy claro que ese alguien no seria él.

Tenten empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo como si la situación fuese graciosa.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido ofrecerte de voluntario para cuidar a Tenten – Neji salió de sus pensamientos por un momento y observó a su alrededor, la única persona presente en la habitación, por así decirlo, era él

Quiso refutarle por un momento que él tenía un par de cosas por hacer cuando la Hokage le dirigió una mirada que no daba lugar a protestas. Definitivamente golpearía a Lee y a Gai cuando tuviera oportunidad. Sin más que decir asintió.

Y eso lo ubicaba en la entrada de la casa de Tenten, intentando que ella no se cayera mientras intentaba abrir la puerta para entrar en el lugar. La convencería o en últimas la obligaría a dormir y así se ahorraría un dolor de cabeza.

Ella no dejaba de lado su sonrisa tonta mientras observaba todo el lugar como una niña perdida, pero de repente la situación cambio y ella cambio su sonrisa bobalicona por una mucho más madura y ¿sensual? Intento ignorarla mientras se adentraba en la casa cuando ella lo besó. ¿Por qué lo besaba? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué él no la detenía?

No podía resolver sus inquietudes pues extrañamente su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, su mente gritaba que debía apartarla pero él estaba como una estatua dejándose besar. Por una fracción de segundo logró tener el control de su brazo y apartar a Tenten lo suficiente para mirarla detenidamente, con una agilidad increíble ella logro zafarse y esta vez atacó su cuello. Maldición, su cuerpo nuevamente se rehusaba a obedecerle mientras ella depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, descendiendo un poco y acariciando deliciosamente su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, de eso no había duda, pero no del modo que él quería, su mente debatía con sus instintos intentando frenarlos pero en el momento en que ella inmiscuyó una mano por debajo de su ropa supo que la batalla estaba finalizada, con un poco de rudeza tomó a Tenten del mentón obligándola a levantar su cabeza y él se inclino un poco siendo ahora él quien la besaba.

No supo exactamente que pasó, pero lo primero que notó al volver a tener su mente el control es que estaba desnudo, junto a Tenten (también desnuda) y abrazándola por la cintura como temiendo que alguien se la fuera a robar. No reaccionaba, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Él era un ninja de elite que no se debía dejar llevar por impulsos, que sólo se ayudaba de los instintos que le daban ventajas en las batallas.

Analizando la situación todo indicaba que él se había aprovechado del estado de ebriedad-semiinconsciencia de ella

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas las puedes dejar en un review

.

.

Sí, tengo una fijación por usar los puntos para crear espacios...

.

.

Estado del capítulo: EDITADO (por la misma autora) ójala les guste más ahora.


	2. El mundo sigue girando

Edad Neji y Tenten: 21 años... los demás personajes hagan cuentas xDDD

.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

Prohibida su distribución total o parcial

.

Disfruten

.

* * *

.

**Cap. 2.** El mundo sigue girando

.

.

.

_¡NO! _Gritó furioso en su interior, no podía permitirse que un error de tal magnitud se conociera, nadie podía enterarse de lo ocurrido de ser posible ella tampoco se enteraría. Se levantó y rápidamente se vistió, buscando por toda la habitación las ropas de ella y vistiéndola también intentando no mirarla _¿por qué evitas mirarla?, ya la has visto totalmente desnuda, ella estaba totalmente desnuda cuando la hiciste tuya _esa vocecita interna no se callaba, pero su pudor era más fuerte. Miró la cama totalmente deshecha, tendría que rehacerla, con cuidado la acomodo a ella en un mueble en la sala mientras él arreglaba el desastre, observó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. Una pequeña mancha de sangre adornaba las sabanas, genial simplemente genial, ella era virgen; con un pesado suspiro quito las sabanas poniéndolas a lavar y puso unas nuevas. _¿Cómo harás para evitar que ella sepa que le quitaste aquello que para muchas es tan preciado? _Esa pregunta fue un golpe bajo. Reacomodo todo volviendo a acostarla a ella en la cama y dedicando unos cuantos minutos a apreciarla mientras dormía, parecía un ángel de paz o la princesa de un cuento de hadas a la que hay que despertar con un beso _¿estas bromeando? _Preguntó la vocecilla _ya viste lo que un beso provocó. _

.

Tan sólo la dejo dormir mientras se sentaba en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, si contaba con un poco de suerte ella no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido o a lo sumo creería que había un sueño provocado por la intoxicación y por vergüenza no haría ningún comentario al respecto.

.

Meditó un poco, uniendo piezas del rompecabezas que no se había detenido a considerar, ella estaba enamorada de él, lo supo dos años atrás pero decidió no darle alas a nada ¿Cómo lo había dejado pasar por alto? Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad o se desinhiben y hacen cosas que sobrios jamás se atreverían, por eso ella lo besó pero ¿él por qué la besó?

Lentamente ella comenzaba a despertar, dando claras señales de estar desubicada y mirando todo a su alrededor deteniéndose cuando lo encontró.

- Neji, ¿qué me pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó con el ataque que sufrimos? ¿Cómo están los demás?

Siempre preguntando demasiadas cosas, así era ella…

- Te envenenaron, tranquila estas bien, yo te traje a casa cuando la Hokage te dio de alta en el hospital, el ataque no fue tan grave, todos están bien, en estos momentos están dando 200 vueltas de pino a Konoha por permitir que te lastimaran…

Ella no contestó, simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevo la mano a la cabeza musitando algo sobre la peor resaca de su vida.

.

.

Tras estar seguro que ella estaba bien se fue rumbo a la residencia de los Hyüga, necesitaba estar a solas y poder meditar seriamente lo ocurrido, el porqué de haberse dejado llevar, pero antes de poder concluir sus pensamientos vio a su prima con el Kazekage de Suna dándose un beso que definitivamente no era nada apropiado para hacerlo en público. Debía detenerlos antes que algún otro pariente pudiera verlos pero por primera vez en su vida no se sentía con la autoridad moral para hacerlo, se reprochó mentalmente auto-convenciéndose que su autoridad estaba intacta y que lo importante en ese momento era evitar futuras discusiones con el patriarca.

.

Hinata y el Kazekage eran pareja oficial, llevaban poco más de un año y él siempre que podía la visitaba en Konoha o cuando no podía ella era enviada a Suna por "misiones" exclusivas para ella, aun así nadie en el clan estaba del todo feliz por dicha relación. Respiro profundo para poder gritarles.

- Hinata, tu padre puede salir en cualquier momento.

- Lo…lo siento….Neji. N…no lo… pude…evit…evitar

No lo supo evitar, se dejo llevar, él sabía de eso…

- No te disculpes Hinata –interrumpió el Kazekage- después de todo fue mi culpa, yo te besé.

Ella enrojeció a más no poder y dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla a Gaara se adentro en la residencia Hyüga

Neji le dirigió una mirada asesina a Gaara, definitivamente no le gustaba que su prima saliera con ese sujeto, no le gustaba que saliera con nadie, era difícil imaginarla como una mujer que tenia novio, pues a sus ojos ella seguía siendo la tímida niña que no era capaz de hablar sin tartamudear… ahora era una mujer de 19 años incapaz de hablar sin tartamudear… no había cambiado mucho.

Iba a adentrarse a la casa, pero primero debía despedirse, y de paso recordarle al Kazekage que debía comportarse cuando hubiera posibilidades de ser vistos por un Hyüga, y eso era todo el tiempo en toda Konoha, así que mientras estuviera en la aldea mejor mantuviera sus manitos en los bolsillos, que en Suna hiciera lo que quisiera . Gaara sonrió de un modo divertido y arrogante.

- Tranquilo, lo haré,- le contesto ¿por qué demonios no borraba esa sonrisa?... Claro, prácticamente le dio permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con su prima siempre y cuando no fuera en Konoha, maldita sea, fue a corregir lo dicho pero Gaara ya había desaparecido, no podía olvidar esa maldita sonrisa, como le gustaría borrársela de un golpe…

.

Ahora si a su mundo, a pensar en lo ocurrido ése día.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas las puedes dejar en un review

.

.

.

Estado del capítulo: EDITADO (por la misma autora) ójala les guste más ahora.


	3. Visitas

.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

Prohibida su distribución total o parcial

.

Disfruten

.

* * *

.

**Cap. 3** Visitas

.

.

.

Nueve días habían pasado desde ese día.

.

No había visto a Neji esa semana, algo por dentro le decía que él se escondía de ella, pero ¿por qué? Había hablado con Tsunade, sabia el efecto del veneno, sabía que Neji la había cuidado, entonces ¿qué había pasado? Que habría hecho ella en ese estado para que él la evitara. O tal vez fuera solo su imaginación, alguna vez pasó un mes sin ver a Neji… _el mes más largo de mi vida_… pero eso fue culpa de una misión, ahora tenían un tiempo de vacaciones por haber realizado con "éxito" la misión.

.

.

Toc toc

.

.

Observó la puerta incrédula ¿será que la telepatía funcionaba? Negó con la cabeza no debía hacerse falsas esperanzas pues Neji nunca la visitaba, lo máximo que hacia era deslizar una nota por debajo de la puerta diciéndole el donde y la hora para ir a entrenar al día siguiente.

-¡Hola Tenten! Estas cada día más radiante, es bueno ver que ese veneno no causo ningún daño

- Hola Lee, gracias, ¿quieres pasar?- ¿para qué preguntaba? Él ya estaba sentándose cómodamente en la sala - ¿Quieres un poco de té?

- Ummm, no gracias, de hecho mi bella flor, venía a preguntarte si sabes algo de Neji, desde la última misión no sé nada de él, anda como perdido

Era bueno ver que él no la evitaba solamente a ella, los evitaba a todos ¿por qué? Bueno, eso también le decía que definitivamente era su imaginación lo de creer que la evadía.

- No, no lo he visto desde que me cuido por los efectos del veneno cuando regresamos de la misión ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?

- No creo, todos lo sabrían, ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a visitar? De seguro es que tiene pereza de salir de su cama, no debemos permitir que su llama de la juventud se extinga.

- Claro – le contestó ella de forma automática - déjame arreglarme un poco y salimos

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Así estas más que perfecta!

- Tú no entiendes nada, espérame salgo en 10 minutos.

Se dirigió a su habitación analizando todas las posibles cosas que hubieran podido pasar mientras él la cuidaba, ¿será que había hecho algo indebido o grosero? O simplemente había dormido todo el tiempo y ya, sencillamente por más que lo intentaba no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de ese día pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba olvidando algo de suma importancia.

.

Vio el contenido de su guardarropa ¿arreglarse? _¿Para qué? Conoces a Neji hace diez años, te ha visto completamente indecente ¿de verdad crees que de la noche a la mañana se fijará en ti por que te arreglas un poco? _Vaya comentario más cruel de su voz interior, y lamentablemente tenía que darle la razón, musitó una maldición en voz baja mientras tomaba sus ropas usuales y como único cambio dejaba su cabello suelto. Lee esperaba pacientemente en la sala

- Te ves preciosa Tenten…

- Gra… gracias Lee, vámonos.

_Ojala Neji piense lo mismo…_

.

Al llegar a la residencia Hyüga golpearon y como si todo estuviera coordinado en ese momento apareció un ninja diciéndole a Lee que la Hokage lo llamaba para una misión urgente.

- Lo siento Tenten, tendrás que visitar a Neji tu solita… nos vemos lueguito y me cuentas como te fue. Dile de mi parte que no debe dejar apagar la llama de su juventud

- Nos vemos- susurro ella al viento pues Lee ya no estaba

.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta… y allí estaba Neji, tenia puestos solo un pantalón y una camisilla de red que permitía apreciar su torso… _se te va a caer la baba_…cierto, rápidamente se puso lo más seria que pudo y lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos blancos que la volvían totalmente loca…

.

- Hola Tenten- dijo Neji mas serio de lo normal y tal vez en el fondo muy en el fondo de su voz lo notaba ¿Nervioso? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Maldición, ni siquiera se había percatado del pequeño cambio en su apariencia, ¿Por qué se tenia que haber ido Lee?

- Pues…como esta semana no te habíamos visto, decidimos venir a visitarte –respondió ella con una sonrisa fingida y tonta.

- ¿Veníamos? Quienes ¿tú y el ejercito invisible?

No pudo evitar su sorpresa ante la respuesta tan violenta de Neji, y de paso maldecirse a sí misma por hablar en plural

- Lee venia conmigo, pero cuando llegamos la Hokage lo llamo para una misión y se tuvo que ir.

- Veo… ¿Quieres pasar?

.

La verdad NO, se sentía como una completa estúpida, porque habría pensado que esta vez él si la notaria… quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no, no lo haría, si lo hacía solo conseguiría quedar en ridículo y se sentiría aun más absurda de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

- Claro, no creo que me pase nada malo por quedarme a solas contigo…jaja- rio tontamente.

Pero a Neji no le causo ninguna gracia el comentario

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas las puedes dejar en un review

.

.

.

Estado del capítulo: EDITADO (por la misma autora) ójala les guste más ahora.


	4. Recuerdos

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo ..._pensamientos_.../-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ cambio de punto de vista...

.

.

ADVERTENCIA: HAY UN MINILEMON... o al menos un intento...

.

.

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar.

* * *

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella… maldita sea… toda la semana intentando evitarla y allí estaba ella en su casa, en su cuarto… muy cerca a su cama… BASTA, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde ese día, a pesar de intentar no pensar en ello, deseaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos, deseaba volver a hacerla suya…BASTA… definitivamente, no podía pensar claro cuando ella no estaba, mucho menos ahora que la tenia ahí frente a él, exquisitamente arreglada ¿Para quién se había arreglado? Cuando lo supiera iría a partirle la cara y aclararle que con lo suyo nadie se metía… un momento, ella no era nada de él… nada

- ¿Quieres algo de té?- Aleluya, su voz no había flaqueado como creyó que lo haría.

- Pues… Si, si no es mucha molestia.

- Para nada, en un momento vuelvo.

Lucia incomoda, como si se quisiese ir ¿será que sabía lo que había pasado? IMPOSIBLE… y si lo había recordado… ¿Cómo averiguarlo?... _mm Tenten, ¿recordaste que tuvimos relaciones el día que te cuide o aun lo sigues ignorando?_... no, no se lo podía preguntar…

- Toma- le paso el vaso - es de menta.

- Gracias… es mi favorito - Demonios, porque lo olvido, solo fue a la cocina y ante la variedad de sabores su mente le dijo menta y él le hizo caso.

- Si, ya lo sabía - en su mirada había ¿tristeza?, cierto, él estaba más serio de lo habitual, no quería que por nada del mundo ella sospechara algo.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno decía nada, él no era un gran hablador, y si hablaba, ¿Qué le diría?

- Gracias por el té… estaba muy rico.

- De nada. - ¿por qué su tono sonaba como si se estuviera despidiendo?

- Eh… eh… me tengo que ir, Sakura e Ino me pidieron que las ayudara con… unas cosas. Gracias por recibirme, es bueno saber que no te ha tragado la tierra…- y allí estaba su sonrisa tonta de nuevo

- De nada, gracias a ti por la visita, te acompaño a la puerta.

- Gracias

………

- Nos vemos luego Neji, cuídate.

- Si tú también, nos vemos.

¿Es bueno saber que no me ha tragado la tierra? Qué más desearía… y ella porque lucia como si fuera a llorar, porque invento esa tonta excusa, incluso él sabía que Sakura e Ino estaban en una misión, casi podría jurar que ella se había ido corriendo de allí.

En fin, esa semana había sido eterna. Jamás pensó que quedarse en casa toda la semana fuera tan aburrido

- NEJI

- Si Hiashi-sama, me llamaba

- sí, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Hablar ¿de qué? Hiashi prácticamente nunca le hablaba.

- Quiero decirte que te has convertido en un orgullo para el clan, por lo que tengo entendido eres un gran ninja y no eres AMBU por que no has querido.

- Gracias

- Tu novia es muy bonita, y una gran kunoichi.

- Ella… ella no es mi novia.

- Me alegra oír eso, porque quería decirte que los Hyüga somos una familia muy tradicionalista, y como tal, estamos en contra de las relaciones carnales antes del matrimonio.

- No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, eso lo sé.

- Así mismo, cuando decidas casarte, el clan revisara y aprobara a tu prometida, en caso de no ser aprobada no podrás casarte. Déjame decirte que esa muchacha aunque era muy bonita tenía un algo que haría que la rechazáramos.

- ¿Un algo? Disculpe Hiashi-sama pero no se a que se refiere usted.

- Ese algo es que ella da la impresión de no ser virgen, y eso no será bien visto por los demás del clan, no sabes con cuantas personas haya estado.

- Hiashi-sama, estoy seguro que se equivoca, ella no es así

- Eso espero Neji. Ahora sal de aquí, tengo que entrenar a Hanabi.

Mierda, por poco y diría que Hiashi lo sabia ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Por el momento nada, sólo ir a entrenar, descargaría toda su frustración con golpes.

Y otra semana paso… otra larga semana… seguía "escondiéndose" en casa, un momento, no era una semana lo que había pasado, eran diez días… Hacía dos semanas y tres días que se escondía en su casa… Hoy iría a entrenar nuevamente.

Era de noche ya, estaba agotado, había entrenado demasiado, era hora de volver, se fue caminando sin notar hacia donde se dirigía, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies, era agradable sentir la fresca noche. Alzo la vista, ¿dónde estaba?... carajo… sin notarlo había llegado a la casa de Tenten, decidió subir por el techo y dirigirse al patio, allí había una ventana que daba al cuarto de ella.

Iría a ver como estaba, luego se iría… se asomo y la vio dormir, se veía tan linda, tan frágil… lentamente y rindiéndose por el cansancio se sentó al lado de la ventana (no ha entrado al cuarto) y sin notarlo, se durmió. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, ¿Qué hora era? El sol estaba saliendo, estaba amaneciendo ¿cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía, era la primera vez desde el incidente que dormía realmente bien.

De un momento a otro sonó un ruido, se levanto rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana, Tenten se había movido bruscamente, pero seguía durmiendo, estaba agitada, como si tuviera un mal sueño.

- Neji… - murmuro

¿Se despertó? ¿Me habrá visto?

- Neji… hazlo… sí, estoy segura… muy segura…- ella apretaba los puños como si le doliera algo.

Esas palabras, él las había oído antes, cuando… si, ya lo recordaba, cuando estaba con ella, cuando estaba a punto…

- Ahhh…- gimió ella, se escuchaba tal y como aquel día… mierda… ella estaba recordando ese día por medio de sueños. Ahora si estaba preocupado

Ella volvió a gemir, y él solo pudo cerrar los ojos y recordar junto con ella, unos recuerdos que coincidían con los gemidos de ella, cómo deseaba volverle realidad esos sueños.

Pero no, no podía, no debía…

En ese momento ella despertó, él se fue rápidamente antes de arriesgarse a ser visto.

.

.

/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/

Tenten POV

.

.

.

.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Que ella ese tipo de sueños eran de los hombres, y no tenía idea que fueran tan… vividos, todo lo que sintió fue tan ¿real?, pero no, eso era un engaño de su mente, _un deseo reprimido_, sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

Pero podría jurar que había sido real, lo había sentido, le había hablado, incluso había visto en su torso una cicatriz que no conocía, había sentido sus labios, el sabor de su boca, de su piel, aún sentía que respiraba su embriagante aroma… también recordaba que… que dolía, ese dolor se sentía muy real ¿cómo iba a saber ella que como dolía? Pero luego dejo de doler, y él se empezó a mover dentro de ella, se sentía bien, tan bien, era demasiado placentero ¿cómo sabia ella que se sentía? Los movimientos fueron más y más rápidos, más y más placenteros, luego se detuvo y algo se sintió cálido dentro de ella. Él se veía agotado, sudoroso, ella lo beso. Él salió de ella, rodándola y abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, ella se recostó en su pecho y en eso momento el sueño se acabó.

Tenía hambre, su estomago rugía ¿Qué hora era? Las 5:30… no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano, pero que le iba a hacer, sabía que el hambre no la iba a dejar volver a dormirse… y si volvía a soñar lo mismo… no, lo mejor era levantarse a comer.

Fue a la cocina, había dejado dos bolas de arroz el día anterior, últimamente no tenía mucho apetito.

Tomo las dos bolas de arroz y rápidamente se comió una, tenía demasiada hambre, estaba cogiendo la otra cuando sintió ganas de vomitar, corrió al baño y vomito. Se sentía mareada, tenia nauseas y además de un momento a otro sintió cansancio, se recostó para descansar un poco, y cada vez que se dormía tenía el mismo sueño.


	5. Volviendo a caer

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (Aclaración)..._pensamientos_...

/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ cambio de punto de vista...

.

ADVERTENCIA: HAY LEMON... o al menos otro intento

.

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenten POV

.

.

No se porque, pero cada vez estoy mas y mas segura que no es un sueño, que es real, que lo que ocurre en el sueño ocurrió en realidad ¿pero cuando? Ella lo recordaría, él le diría ¿verdad? Eso pudo haber pasado mientras ella estaba envenenada, recordaba que ella lo había besado (por el sueño), y que él le había devuelto el beso, entonces, ¿Por qué el no le había dicho nada cuando lo fue a visitar?

Además tenía otro motivo para creer que era real, tenía un retraso de seis días ¿por qué? Eso siempre había sido puntual, y ni hablar de las nauseas que a duras penas le habían dejado probar bocado, todo eso debía tener una explicación. Tenia que hablar con Neji, no sabía que le diría, no sabía como le sacaría la información, aunque se le estaba ocurriendo una idea…

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Neji POV

.

.

.

Han pasado 19 días desde el incidente, aun no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo

Toc toc

¿Por qué nadie abre? Todo lo tengo que hacer yo…

- Ho…hola Neji

- Hola Tenten ¿qué haces aquí? - _¿Cuál era el sentido de pasársela encerrado en casa si al final ella iba a visitarlo?_

- Pues sigues desaparecido, decidí pasar a asegurarme que sigues vivo

- mm, claro… pasa

- Gracias

_En la habitación de Neji_

- ¿quieres un poco de té?

- Ummm, claro

- Ahora vuelvo

Podía jurar que ella tramaba algo ¿Pero qué? Además ¿Por qué venia vestida de ese modo? (tiene una falda corta, blusita ajustada de hombros libres y el cabello suelto) ¿Para quién se arreglo? Se estaba empezando a enfadar.

- Toma, es de menta

- Gracias, es mi fa…

- Tu favorito- interrumpió él - lo se

- Oh…

Ella tomaba su té distraídamente… _está planeando algo_…ella nunca hacia nada de modo distraído, a menos que estuviera planeando algo.

Lentamente ella dejo el té en la mesita y se acerco a él

- Neji…- susurró lentamente, se encontraba a centímetros de su cara

- Di…

No alcanzo a decir más pues ella lo había silenciado con un beso, era un beso tierno, cómo esperando una respuesta de él… lo sabía, ella estaba planeando algo. Peor aún, ese beso le indicaba que ella sabía perfectamente que no había sido sólo un sueño.

No, no de nuevo, su cuerpo solo era capaz de responderle el beso mientras su mente y cuerpo debatían nuevamente… y… su cuerpo había ganado de nuevo.

Neji empezó a aumentar el ritmo del beso, mientras la acercaba a él abrazándola por la cintura.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten POV

.

.

¡Lo sabia! Ya había probado su boca, y ¿su piel? Sí, sabe exactamente como en mis recuerdos, su aroma también es igual de embriagador…

Ella paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él acariciando su cabello y luego, lentamente fue bajando sus manos a el abdomen de él, intentando quitarle aquella estorbosa camisilla de paso fue besando su cuello, él se retiro un poco y le permitió sacar la camisilla, quitándole de paso la blusa a ella, estaba totalmente sonrojada, eso se sentía demasiado bien, y eso que aun prácticamente no empezaban.

No sabía qué hacer realmente, recordaba su sueño, pero no era lo mismo, se sentía inexperta… sus manos viajaron automáticamente al pantalón de él, quería desatarlo, tenía que desatarlo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Neji ya le había soltado la falda e intentaba en vano quitársela, pues como estaban sentados le resultaba imposible, sonrió por dentro, era agradable_… más que agradable_… estar así con él, verlo en cierto modo tan ansioso por algo. Así que se separó de él y se puso de pie.

Él la miraba extrañado, ella sólo le sonrió y dejo caer la falda, también se quito el brasier, estorbaba, lo que le quedaba de ropa interior se lo quitaría luego. Le tendió la mano a Neji y lo ayudó a levantarse, su mirada reflejaba deseo, se acercó a él y le soltó el pantalón, este cayó al suelo y él lo hizo a un lado, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura la volvió a besar. Le quito y se quito la ropa interior y bajando las manos hacia sus piernas las acaricio un poco para luego tomarla por ellas y levantarla, obligándola a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, él dio unos pasos ¿A dónde se dirigía? La verdad no le importaba, sólo quería terminar lo que había empezado, quería sentirlo dentro, necesitaba sentirlo. Notó algo frío en su espalda, él la había recostado contra una pared y estaba besando lentamente su cuello, acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, lo sentía en todas partes, estaba en todas partes. La beso nuevamente con pasión y sintió como entraba en ella, se sentía bien, demasiado bien tenerlo dentro de ella, era aún mejor que en su sueño, pues esta vez no dolía… ahora estaba más que claro que no había sido un sueño… Los gemidos llegaban a su garganta, y por más que intentara no lograba frenarlos, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación aunque de vez en cuando sonaba un gemido de Neji.

Los movimientos eran rápidos, estaban culminando… De un momento a otro Neji se detuvo y nuevamente tuvo la sensación cálida en su interior, decidió darle un beso más.

Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta

- Neji, tenía que avisarte que…

Carajo, ¿Por qué tenía que entrar Hiashi en la habitación? En su época se tocaba antes de entrar… Tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no lo escucharon… carajo… recuerda como estamos… _desnudos, abrazados y por la posición en la que estamos se deduce que estamos haciendo, es más, él no ha salido de mi…_

- Te espero en mi estudio Neji - y diciendo esto Hiashi cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente Neji la bajó y le dijo que se vistiera. No lo tendría que repetir, quería salir corriendo de allí, de ser posible sin cruzarse con Hiashi

- Hablaremos después…-murmuró él

- Sí, ve a mi casa - no se atrevía a pensar en la idea de volver a poner un pie en la residencia Hyüga.

Terminó de vestirse y salió casi corriendo del lugar, quería llegar a casa y poder pensar en paz, ¿Por qué Neji no me dijo lo ocurrido? Esa pregunta estaba matándola, también recordó que había olvidado decirle a Neji que al parecer estaba embarazada.


	6. El precio de los errores

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía...... creo que acabo de reivindicarme, este cap es largo, lo suficiente para cubrir los huecos que dejaron los primeros, pues una de mis metas al comenzar a escribir fue el hacer cada cap de por los menos 1000 palabras...

- dialogo... (Aclaración) ..._pensamientos_.../-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ cambio de punto de vista...

.

.

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar....

* * *

.

.

Neji POV

.

.

_Neji se dirigía al estudio_

.

Maldita sea, preciso tenía que entrar Hiashi, ahora que me irá a decir, si hubiera llegado diez minutos después no se hubiera armado este problema, todo por ser débil ante ella, por dejarme llevar nuevamente… Y ahora que hago, no sé qué le diré a ella, seguramente me preguntara por lo ocurrido, preguntara el por qué de no haberle dicho, y el por qué lo hice ¿Por qué lo hice? O una pregunta aun mejor ¿Por qué lo volví a hacer?... También tengo que pensar que le diré a Hiashi, no puedo negarle lo que vio, esa escena era más que clara, y justo unos días después de la charla que tuvimos ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes de acceder a los deseos de ella?

Toc toc

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo ver a Hiashi que se acercaba a él.

PLAF

Maldición, lo había abofeteado

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi casa de ese modo? Creí que te había dejado claras las cosas.

- ¿Insultar? ¿Por qué es un insulto lo que hice? ¿Cuántas veces a "insultado" usted la casa Hiashi-sama? O la concepción de Hinata y Hanabi fue una obra espiritual.

PLAF

Maldita sea, de nuevo

- No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, Hinata fue concebida cuando ya estaba casado, y mi esposa era virgen cuando nos casamos… no como la zorrita con la que estabas… pues se notaba que esa no era su primera vez.

- Hiashi-sama, usted podrá ser el líder del clan, pero aun así no le permito que hable de ese modo sobre Tenten.

- Así que ahora la defiendes, sólo porque se acostó contigo, porque te prestó su cuerpo un rato, no sabes a cuantos más se lo habrá prestado… además que yo recuerde hace un par de días ella no era nada tuyo.

- Pues es mi novia, llevamos tres semanas, y a decir verdad sé exactamente con cuantos hombres ha estado.

- Así que te admitió con cuantos hombres ha estado, eso no está mal, pero ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? La semana pasada me aseguraste que ella no era nada tuyo, yo ya te había dicho que ella no iba a ser aceptada en el clan por un supuesto, pero tú hoy me lo confirmaste. Ahora vete, pues como has decidido desafiar las normas del clan quedas expulsado de aquí, tienes una semana para recoger tus cosas e irte de aquí, ya no eres bienvenido.

- Esta… bien Hiashi-sama, lamento haberlo ofendido.

Y ahora donde viviría, el dinero no era problema, llevaba diez años siendo ninja y como todo se lo daban los del clan tenía mucho dinero ahorrado de las misiones, de hecho estaba pensando en irse a vivir solo, pero por voluntad, no porque lo echaran.

Empacaría, se iría lo más rápido posible de allí, esperaba que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

Sus cosas estaban empacadas, era hora de ir a hablar con la Hokage para pedirle un apartamento en alquiler.

- ¿QUE? Quieres que te consiga un apartamento para hoy, a más tardar mañana ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?

- No Tsunade-sama. Deseo mudarme lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien, déjame revisar algunos papeles para ver si te consigo algo, espera afuera de la oficina.

- Sí, gracias Tsunade-sama.

_Pasó media hora_

- Neji, pasa

- Si, dígame Tsunade-sama

- Pues encontré un apartamento, no es muy grande, pero como me dices que vas a vivir tu solo me parece que estará bien, toma, en la hoja esta la dirección y el costo.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama ¿Cuándo puedo pasar mis cosas?

- Hoy mismo, por ahí en una hora ira alguien a entregarte las llaves de tu nuevo apartamento

- Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama

Bien, ya tenía donde vivir, tenía un precio razonable y estaba ubicado… justo al frente de la casa de Tenten… rayos, porque no se fijo en la dirección, pero bueno, no importaba, no podía seguir huyendo de ella y menos ahora que ella sabía lo ocurrido.

_Una hora después_

PUFF

- Hola Neji, Tsunade te envía estas llaves

- Gracias

- Bien, nos veremos después

Y con otro puff el ninja había desaparecido. Ya tenía las llaves, era el momento de empezar a pasar todo si deseaba dormir esa noche estando ya instalado en su nueva casa.

Tres horas después ya había terminado de pasar las cosas, era ya hora de dormir, al día siguiente iría a hablar con Tenten.

_Al día siguiente_

Muy bien, hora de pensar que le diría a Tenten, no tenía ni idea, no le podía decir que había sido un desliz… tal vez la primera vez, pero ¿y la segunda? Tampoco le podía hablar de sentimientos, pues no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abrió mostrando a una Tenten afanada.

- Hola Tenten

- Ho…hola Neji

- ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano?

- Tengo una cita en el hospital en cinco minutos y pues… voy tarde

- ¿En el hospital? ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Pu… pues lo que pasa es que creo que… creo que… que estoy embarazada… te lo iba a comentar ayer, pero como me fui rápido de tu casa pues lo olvide… así que decidí sacar cita e ir al hospital para hacerme la prueba y poder estar segura… ¿Estas molesto?

Estaba en shock, ¿embarazada? Definitivamente el universo complotaba en su contra, y no, no estaba molesto, al menos no con ella, estaba molesto consigo mismo, no tenía suficiente con haberse acostado con ella, para completar el chiste la había embarazado, y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- Te acompaño

- N… no es necesario… no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo te puedo decir los resultados después.

- No, sé que no es necesario, pero igual voy contigo

- Si tú insistes.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso, era un silencio muy incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Por dios, tenían 21 años y estaban a punto de ser padres… _esperen, el resultado no se sabe, puede que sea solo un susto, no hay porque asustarse antes de tiempo_… errores, se supone que con todo su entrenamiento el no debía cometerlos, pero ahí estaba, ingresando al hospital para hacerle una prueba de embarazo a una mujer con la que no sabía qué relación tenía.

- ¡Hola Tenten!

- Hola Sakura, ¿Llegué muy tarde? Es que casi no me levanto.

- Tranquila, estas a tiempo, pasa a la habitación que enseguida voy. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Neji?

- Estoy acompañando a Tenten - no tenía ánimos de hablar

- Oh... pues la puedes esperar en esa salita.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, ve a sentarte.

- Bien - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podía entrar? ¿Cuál era la gracia de acompañarla al hospital a hacerse la prueba si iba a tener que estar en la salita?

Definitivamente había empezado el día con el pie equivocado… sería mejor ir por un café mientras esperaba.

.

.

/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Tenten POV

.

.

No puedo creerlo, estoy segura que aunque no lo demuestre, Neji me quiere matar. Él siempre dijo que no quería tener hijos hasta haber conseguido un buen lugar en su clan, el lugar que se merecía, y salgo yo con esto… que le vamos a hacer, yo no lo planee.

En esos momentos entro Sakura a la habitación, su mirada era perversa y divertida, ¿Qué será lo que le causa gracia?

- Y dime Tenten ¿Neji es el padre?- Ella enrojeció a más no poder - Porque la verdad no le encuentro otra explicación al hecho de que él esté aquí acompañándote a ti… y que haya insistido para entrar al examen contigo.

- Pu…pues…-cada vez mas roja-… sí - su voz fue un susurro, aunque lo suficiente mente alto para que Sakura la alcanzara a oír.

- ¿Y cómo pasó?

- Cielo santo Sakura, eres medico y no sabes cómo se hace un bebe, déjame decirte que estas mal.

- No me refería a eso, es sólo que no me es posible creer que hayas logrado derretir al cubito de hielo Hyüga hasta el punto de estar con sospechas de un embarazo. Dime, es que ¿acaso recordaron que se tenían que proteger?

- ¡Si estoy aquí es obvio que no! Lo que paso es que… fue un día que tomamos demasiado y pues… solo paso, no pensamos que nos pasaría esto…- Ojala Sakura le creyera, cómo decirle que ella estaba "borracha" y Neji sobrio, y que él había olvidado cuidarse, había olvidado los riesgos, había olvidado que el que juega con fuego resulta quemado…- Y bueno, vas a hacer la prueba o a seguir haciéndome preguntas.

- Sí, lo siento, es que aun no lo puedo creer. Estira el brazo, esto solo dolerá un poco, después puedes ir a la sala de espera, los resultados estarán listos en veinte minutos.

- Bien, Auuu… ¿eso es todo? Pensé que iba a ser peor… Me avisas cuando estén los resultados.

- Bien.

_En la salita_

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el resultado?- su voz sonaba preocupada

- No seas impaciente, el resultado sale en veinte minutos… Voy por un café, ¿quieres algo?

- No, yo ya me tome un café, gracias. - dijo mostrando el vaso en sus manos

- Ok

Tenten se sentó al lado del Hyüga a tomarse su café y a esperar los veinte minutos. Jamás pensó que veinte minutos fueran tanto tiempo, por poco y podía jurar que el minutero se había pegado o que se movía lento a propósito para burlarse de ella.

- Tenten - ella se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Sakura

- Dime Sakura

- Aquí están tus resultados, anda, destápalos, ¡quiero saber!

- Espérate, ahorita te cuento que dicen... voy a abrirlos con Neji

Se acerco lentamente al Hyüga

- Neji... Neji - estaba sumido en su mundo - NEJI

- Dime

- Tengo los resultados

- Y ¿Qué dicen?

- Aún no los destapo, quería verlos contigo

- Gra…gracias - su voz sonaba una mezcla de ternura y agradecimiento.

- No hay de que… ahora bien, los resultados salieron....... salieron...... positivos

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.


	7. Confusión

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (Comentario mío)..._pensamientos_...

Perdón la hora, sé que suelo actualizar más temprano...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar.

* * *

.

.

.

Neji POV

.

_Minutos atrás..._

Y aquí estoy en la salita tomando café, sigo sin entender que hago aquí.

Ahí viene ella

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el resultado?- no pude ocultar la preocupación de mi voz

- No seas impaciente, el resultado sale en veinte minutos… Voy por un café, ¿quieres algo? - Sí, irme y creer que nada ha pasado.

- No, yo ya me tome un café, gracias.

- Ok

Ella fue por su café y luego se sentó a mi lado a tomárselo, se ve impaciente, preocupada ¿Quién no lo estaría? Por poco y puedo jurar que cuenta los segundos, está incomoda. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero no tenía el suficiente valor, las palabras se niegan a salir de mi boca. Además ¿Qué le diría? No podía confesarle que lo que más deseo es que esa prueba de negativo, para poder salir corriendo y esconderme por el resto de mi vida bajo una roca.

- NEJI - ¿Por qué me grita? Esta justo a mi lado

- Dime - ¿en qué momento se levantó? Ahora está de pie junto a mí

- Tengo los resultados - Y por qué no me dice lo que hay en ellos, ¿me quiere hacer sufrir o qué?

- Y bien ¿Qué dicen?

- Aún no los destapo, quería verlos contigo

- Gra...gracias - eso fue demasiado considerado

- No hay de que… ahora bien, los resultados salieron… salieron… positivos

.

No, ahora seria padre, y estoy seguro de no estar preparado... _reacciona, Tenten se desmaya_... corrió a cogerla antes de que ella se golpeara con el suelo.

.

- AYUDA

- Neji ¿qué ocurrió?

- Tenten se desmayó. No te quedes mirando, ayúdala.

- Eh, si... llévala a la habitación y déjala en la cama.

Sakura iba delante de él, abriendo la habitación en la que la tenía que dejar.

Él la recostó en la cama de un modo suave, como si fuera una porcelana que con el mínimo movimiento se fuera a quebrar.

Sakura miraba la escena estupefacta, jamás espero ver al genio Hyüga siendo tan tierno con alguien. Rápidamente corrió a la cama para tomarle la presión a Tenten.

- Tranquilo Neji, ella está bien, sólo un poco cansada, tal vez pudo ser un shock por la noticia, además al parecer no ha comido bien últimamente. Déjala descansar, puedes quedarte aquí... Una última cosa, es probable que al despertar este desubicada.

Sakura salió de la habitación, Neji solo observaba a Tenten descansar, ahora que lo notaba ella estaba un poco ojerosa.

- Ne...Neji... NEJI - dijo sobresaltada

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, si, ¿Dónde estoy?

- En una habitación del hospital. Te desmayaste después de leer los resultados.

- Oh, fueron positivos - sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer - ¿Por qué me ocultaste lo ocurrido?

- Hmph- No quería hablar del tema, no aún, aún no sabía que le diría exactamente- No lo sé.

- ¡Cómo es posible que no lo sepas! ¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar que yo querría saberlo?! ¡Qué yo merecía saberlo!- Estaba gritando y comenzó a llorar- Qué... yo...merecía...saberlo...- termino de decir sollozando.

Sus lágrimas lo estaban matando, no le gustaba verla llorar.

- Tienes razón, lo merecías, pero es que...... no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Y cuando despertaste ese día sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido, me pareció que lo mejor era no decirte nada.

- Por... por eso te escondías - concluyó ella - por eso nadie te había visto últimamente... - se quedo callada unos minutos - Y dime ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si yo no lo recordaba? Igual estaría embarazada y sin saber de quién y cuándo paso (el espíritu santo andaba suelto jeje) Para ser el genio Hyüga olvidaste muchos detalles importantes.

- No... No pensé que fueras a quedar embarazada... de hecho no pensé.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ese día, tú me besaste, tú iniciaste, yo solo te devolví el beso, y lo siguiente que supe cuando volví a pensar con claridad es que estábamos en tu cama... no sé por qué lo hice, debí controlarme, alejarme y ponerte a dormir, pero no pude. Lo... lo siento.

- ¡LO SIENTES! Cielos Neji ¡VOY A TENER UN HIJO! Tus disculpas no hacen que deje de estar embarazada...- silencio, ella tampoco había asimilado aun la idea de que iban a ser padres - Por... ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo ayer?

.

_Acostarme... yo no recuerdo que nos hayamos acostado en ningún momento...CONCENTRATE NEJI._

.

- Ese día, cuando me besaste, supe que recordabas lo de antes, y pues... aunque no me creas... no pude negarte lo que buscabas, sé que buscabas la confirmación a tu sueño... y de algún modo deseaba dártela... mi cuerpo deseaba hacer tu sueño realidad...

- Me... me... usaste... para... saciar... tus... necesidades- aún sollozaba.

Neji entró en shock ¿en realidad ella pensaba que él la había usado? Él jamás había pensado que la había usado... no le diría que lo que hizo lo hizo por amor... pero estaba seguro de no haberla usado.

- Sabes, el que calla otorga... tu silencio es la afirmación al hecho que me usaste.

- NO, no te use, es cierto que no sé porque lo hice, pero quiero que te quede claro que no te use, ni me aproveche de ti.

- No, no te aprovechaste de una ebria que no recordaría nada ¿verdad?- la ironía de su voz lo irritaba - No puedo creer en ti- su voz se volvió seria aunque seguía llorando- al menos no en tus palabras... vete, quiero estar sola.

- Estamos en un sitio público, puedo irme cuando yo quiera, además esta no es tu habitación para que me estés echando... no me iré hasta que tengamos claro que vamos a hacer respecto a ti.

- Nada, no vamos a hacer nada, pues no somos tú y yo, soy sólo yo. Sé cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho, así que vete tranquilo que nadie sabrá que eres el padre y yo nunca te voy a pedir nada - su voz reflejaba odio- puedes irte en total paz, no habrá nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar.

- Pe... pero Tenten

- LARGATE, VETE DE AQUÍ ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

No, no podía ser verdad, ella no hablaba en serio, primero lo echaban del clan y ahora ella tampoco lo quería ver, perfecto, su vida era cada vez más perfecta. Había decidido encargarse del bebe y de ella, él no era irresponsable, sabía perfectamente que el embarazo de ella era su culpa y pensaba asumirlo, aunque ella no quisiera.

- Tenten cálmate, no te hace bien alterarte de ese modo.

- A TI NO TE IMPORTA. Y SI DE VERDAD QUIERES HACER ALGO POR MI, LARGATE, TU PRESENCIA ME MOLESTA... ¡VETE!

- Tenten ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sakura que iba a revisar como seguía cuando oyó los gritos - ¿Por qué tanta gritería?

- No... No es nada importante, Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte

Vaya, es que era bipolar o qué, cinco segundos atrás le gritaba con toda su alma y ahora hablaba con Sakura con su tono amable de siempre.

- Ummm... Tenten te escuché gritar.

- E...es Neji, dile que se marche, no lo quiero ver.

- Ya te dije que no me voy hasta que terminemos de hablar.

- No hay nada que hablar... sólo lárgate.

- Tenten no te hace bien alterarte de ese modo - Sakura no entendía la escena.

- Ya se lo dije, no me hace caso.

- Es que no me importa lo que digas... sólo... LARGATE

- Neji, vete de la habitación, ya hablaran después.

Tenten lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

Él salió de la habitación, ya nada podía hacer y Sakura lo había sacado. Hablaría con ella cuando fuera a casa al salir del hospital.


	8. Decisiones

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar.

* * *

.

.

.

Tenten POV

.

.

Neji acaba de irse, Sakura lo obligó a dejar la habitación. Es lo mejor, yo no quiero hablar con él. Siento que me usó. Pero debo calmarme o le puede hacer mal a mi embarazo. Y el bebe que va a nacer no tiene la culpa.

- Tenten ¿Qué pasó? - La voz de Sakura suena preocupada, debe estarlo si me escucho gritar.

- Na...nada Sakura - las lagrimas no dejan de salir por más que intenta pararlas.

- A mi no me engañas, venia a la habitación a felicitarte (el papel con el resultado se le cayo al desmayarse y a Neji no le importaba como para recogerlo, Sakura lo encontró) y te escuche gritar... además hoy cuando llegaste estabas feliz, hace unos minutos estabas furiosa y ahora estas llorando, por favor cuéntame lo que ocurrió, tal vez te ayude a desahogarte.

- Pensé que me quería- contesto en un susurro, hablando mas consigo misma que con Sakura - era feliz porque pensé que él me quería, pero no, me entere que no me quiere... no... me... quiere.- y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Él te lo dijo? -dijo Sakura abrazando a Tenten para consolarla - ¿te dijo que no te quería?

- No, pero tampoco me dijo que sí. Sólo me dijo que no sabía el porqué de haberse acostado conmigo - sollozó nuevamente - Siento que me usó Sakura, me siento... usada.

Sakura no sabía que decir ¿Cómo consolar a Tenten? Aunque si al Hyüga realmente no le importara no la habría acompañado al hospital.

- Le dije que no se preocupe por mí, o por el bebe que yo me ocupare sola, nadie sabrá que él es el padre.

- Y ¿Qué te contestó?

- Iba a replicarme, pero no se lo permití, le pedí que se fuera, le dije que no lo quería cerca, que yo no era su problema y él solo me dijo que no lo haría, que se encargaría de bebe. Pero yo sé que él no lo quiere, que no nos quiere.

- Tenten, él se veía muy preocupado cuando ingrese a la habitación, tú lo oíste, se preocupa por tu bienestar, por el bienestar de ambos, deberías hablar con él, pero de un modo calmado, dale una oportunidad de explicarse, de redimirse, se ve que el te quiere mucho aunque no lo admita. Además el no parece el tipo de hombres que van por la vida embarazando mujeres para luego desentenderse del tema. Su orgullo no le permitirá hacerse a un lado sin pelear por lo que ahora considera suyo. Como lo es su futuro bebe.

- tu... ¿tú crees?

- No, no lo creo, estoy segura.

- Gracias Sakura, fue de mucha ayuda hablar contigo.

- De nada, para eso estamos las amigas. Ahora debo irme, tengo pacientes que atender. La habitación la puedes desocupar cuando quieras.

- Gracias, me iré en un momento.

Está bien, tenía que admitirlo, había exagerado y sobre reaccionado con Neji, pero cualquiera lo hubiera hecho ¿O no? Pero ahora Sakura le había dado mucho que pensar... si él realmente hubiera querido desentenderse del tema se hubiera ido cuando ella le dijo, ni siquiera la habría acompañado al hospital, se habría ido cuando le gritó, pero no, no lo hizo, soporto pacientemente su berrinche, incluso intento calmarla. Debía irse de la habitación. Hablaría con él cuando se lo encontrara, no podía ir a buscarlo a la residencia Hyüga, no era capaz.

_Afuera del hospital_

- ¡Hinata!

- Ho... hola Tenten

- Te puedo pedir un favorcito

- Cla...claro... dime

- Cuando veas a Neji le puedes decir que debo hablar con él.

- Claro... si lo encuentro... él...se...mudó-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer en la tarde, no sé porque, solo sé que salió del estudio de Hiashi y se fue a empacar, si quieres te doy su dirección.

- Claro, gracias Hinata.

- Toma, me la dio antes de despedirse.

- Gracias, nos vemos otro día, adiós

- A... adiós

¿Se había mudado? ¿Por qué?... después le preguntaría, aunque algo le decía que era culpa de ella... bueno, al grano, la dirección decía que el ahora vivía... al frente de su casa.

Toc toc

Nadie atiende, debe ser que no está.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no querías verme.

Neji había aparecido a su espalda, la había seguido desde el hospital por los techos sin que ella lo notara.

- Pu...pues decidí que tenías razón... tenemos que ver que haremos.

- Pasa - había sacado unas llaves y estaba abriendo la puerta

- Gra... gracias

- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Ummm... no, gracias.

- Adelante, siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron en la salita

- Si no te incomoda, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te mudaste?

- No es problema, aunque no te lo quería decir, el clan me expulsó.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué? Ellos no pueden expulsarte así no mas, no deben, has hecho mucho por ellos, ve y convéncelos para que te dejen volver.

- No, no lo haré, la verdad es que Hiashi solo me iba a amenazar, me advirtió que me alejara de ti, pero como le dije que no lo haría decidió expulsarme.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Tenten no sabía que decir, estaba en lo cierto, él se había mudado por su culpa

- Entonces- dijo Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Pu... pues... no lo sé... quería preguntarte a ti que querías que hiciéramos. Te advierto que pienso tener al bebe así tú te opongas, pero quiero saber si lo vas a reconocer

- Jamás cruzo por mi mente el decirte que no lo tuvieras, quiero hacerme cargo de el y de ti.

- Gra... gracias, pero de mi no te tienes que preocupar. Otra pregunta, tú y yo ¿qué somos?

- No lo sé, pero tú estás embarazada así que lo más lógico por el momento será decir que eres mi prometida, así nadie tendrá dudas de tu reputación por estar embarazada sin casarte.

- y ¿nos vamos a casar?

- Si así lo quieres, me parece obvio que el bebe necesita un hogar. Podemos intentar tener una relación juntos. Aunque la fecha de la boda será después de que hayas dado a luz, así podremos conocernos mejor ¿Te parece?

- Yo ya te conozco Neji, y pues lo que dices respecto a mi reputación me parece bien lo de ser tu prometida.

- Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - Neji tenía en sus manos un anillo

- Sí... ¿de dónde sacaste el anillo?

- No puedes decir estar comprometida sin un anillo y una propuesta que lo prueben... y el anillo era de mi madre.

- Gra...gracias Neji, Una última preguntita ¿Cuándo se dará a conocer mi embarazo, y nuestra relación?

- Pues nuestra relación se puede decir que llevamos saliendo un mes y lo de tu embarazo... tarde o temprano lo notaran.

- Cla...claro, me voy Neji, si necesitas algo me avisas, estaré en mi casa, las nauseas no me dejan salir mucho.

- Bien, cuídate mucho, por los dos.

Tenten salió de la casa de Neji, debería sentirse feliz, estaba comprometida con él, pero sentía como su compromiso era hueco, un mero formalismo... Tal vez con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían.

.

.

* * *

.

Aclaro que a esta historia todavía le queda bastante, no sé qué tanto, pero decidí acelerar el compromiso de ellos... y no por estar comprometidos la historia va a ser dulce de ahora en adelante, pues nada en la vida es fácil.

Así que no me maten por comprometerlos tan rápido y de un modo tan "vacio"... espero reviews!!!


	9. Noticias

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos_...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

* * *

.

.

.

Neji POV

.

.

Se había comprometido, jamás llego a imaginarse que llegaría hasta ahí.

El anillo era el que su padre le había dado a su madre cuando se comprometieron. Él se lo había entregado unos días antes de morir y le hizo jurar que se lo entregaría a la persona que amara. No había dudado en dárselo a Tenten, pero ¿la amaba? Sabía que sentía algo por ella, sentía que debía cuidarla y protegerla, lo torturaba el solo hecho de pensar que algo la pudiera lastima, pero ¿amarla? Esas eran palabras mayúsculas y no estaba seguro. Pero no se iba a retractar.

_Al día siguiente_

Se levantó, iría a visitarla un rato, no quería estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo, no ahora que ya estaban bien. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Tenten a punto de golpear, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué haces vestida de ese modo?

- Te venia a preguntar si vamos a entrenar, hace tiempo que no entrenamos.

- Tú no vas a entrenar, no debes, te puede hacer daño.

- Pe... Pero Sakura en ningún momento me prohibió entrenar.

- Tal vez lo olvido, pero en tu estado, tu chacra va a estar fluctuando, de un momento a otro puedes tener demasiado y va a ser difícil de controlar, te puede lastimar.

- E...eso no lo sabía... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando la esposa de Hiashi estaba embarazada de Hanabi, aunque no era ninja de un momento a otro se llenaba de chacra que desaparecía al rato y luego volvía a aparecer.

- Oh... entonces qué te parece si vamos a desayunar, me acaba de dar hambre.

- Bien, pero te vas a cambiar de ropa.

- Claro, espérame, vuelvo en diez minutos.

_Treinta y cinco minutos después _

Toc toc

- ¿Tenten?

Como nadie abrió la puerta decidió entrar por el patio e ingresar por la habitación de ella.

Una vez dentro de la habitación no fue difícil ubicarla, la puerta del baño estaba abierta dejando ver a una Tenten abrazada (no literalmente pero casi) al inodoro, pálida y con la frente sudada.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - _que pregunta más estúpida, mírala es obvio que no_

- Sí... sólo me dieron nauseas.

- Hmph... Ven, vamos a lavarte esa cara y te voy a acostar, debes descansar.

Tenten no contesto, solo dejo que Neji la levantara y le lavara la cara, para luego acostarla en la cama.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Te agradecería un poco de té y galletitas saladas están en la alacena, me ayudan a calmar las nauseas.

- Bien, ahora vuelvo, descansa.

Y salió de la habitación, al volver se encontró a Tenten completamente dormida, dejo el té y las galletas en la mesita y se fue a sentar a la silla mientras esperaba a que ella se despertara.

_Cuatro horas después..._

Tenten despertó, observo la habitación y vio a Neji sentado en la silla leyendo un libro. Él solo pudo agradecer mentalmente que ella despertara, le estaba empezando a dar hambre y no la quería dejar sola.

- Voy a alistarme y saldremos a almorzar ¿te parece?

- Te espero - no se había movido de la silla.

- Ummm... ¿podrías salir de la habitación? Voy a cambiarme de ropa (no se ha cambiado, iba a hacerlo cuando sintió ganas de vomitar)

Él la miro incrédulo ¿Qué problema había en que el la viera?... _las mujeres son problemáticas_... jamás pensó estar más de acuerdo con esa frase. No quería irse, ella podría volver a sentirse mal.

- No lo veo necesario - Tenten frunció el ceño - pero lo hare, avísame si necesitas algo.

Salió de la habitación, cinco minutos después ella estaba lista y a su lado.

- Vamos - y diciendo esto salieron.

Caminaban por la calle cuando de un momento a otro ella tomo su mano, él la vio, lucia nerviosa y estaba totalmente roja. Apretó su mano para darle confianza.

- Y ¿Qué vamos a comer?

- No lo sé, dime qué quieres... ¿qué te parece un poco de sukiyaki?

- No, solo pensar en el me dan ganas de vomitar. Ya sé, ¡vamos a comer ramen! Hace tiempo que no como ramen.

¿Ramen? En ese lugar mantenía metido Naruto, y seguro al verlos preguntaría y al día siguiente toda la aldea lo sabría.

- Bien, vamos a comer ramen - su tono de voz era resignado.

Y tal como lo había predicho, allí estaba Naruto, que los observaba sorprendido, seguían tomados de la mano, pasaron y se sentaron a su lado (no había más lugar disponible) Tenten en medio de ambos.

- Oye Tenten - susurro Naruto sin notar que era tan fuerte que Neji lo alcanzaba a oír.- Tú y el carapalo Hyüga ¿están saliendo?

- Si, ella y yo estamos saliendo - le dirigió a Naruto una mirada asesina ¿carapalo? Él no tenía cara de palo...

Naruto los miraba sorprendido, no lo podía creer

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

- Naruto, por favor, no hay que armar escándalos - la petición de Tenten y la mirada asesina de Neji bastaron para que Naruto desistiera de celebrar - Lo siento Neji, olvide que Naruto se la pasa aquí.

- Tranquila, tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar - contesto el acariciando suavemente la mejilla de ella.

Comieron, Naruto no había dicho más, pero seguro estaba esperando a terminar de comer para ir a contárselo a los demás.

PUFF

- Neji, Tenten, la Hokage los llama - y con otro puff desapareció.

¿Una misión? Estaba seguro que Tenten no podría realizar misiones, él no lo permitiría.

_En la oficina de Tsunade_

- Neji, Tenten los llame por que tienen una misión de acompañamiento. El Kazekage tiene una reunión y necesita una compañera, y obviamente pidió a Hinata, pero no la puedo dejar ir sola a esa reunión, la misión no representa ningún peligro, las posibilidades de un ataque al lugar son mínimas, pero aun así se deben tomar precauciones, son personajes importantes los que estarán en el lugar. Pueden retirarse. Parten en dos horas.

- Bien - respondió Tenten, estaba alegre, se notaba que quería esa misión.

- NO,- dijo Neji sorprendiéndolas - Tenten no irá, tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

- Sakura me informo de la situación, pero ya lo dije la misión no representa ningún peligro, las posibilidades de un ataque al lugar son mínimas, ni siquiera tendrán que irse por sus medios a Suna, el Kazekage envió un medio de transporte.

- pe... pero Tsunade-sama

- No te preocupes Neji, ella estará bien, se te está olvidando que yo soy una ninja-medico. Tenten te hare una revisión antes de salir.

- Bien - respondió ella.

- Neji, recuerda que la salida es en dos horas, puedes retirarte.

- Pero... yo quiero estar en la revisión.

- Lo sé, pero no está permitido, debes irte.

- Bien, Tenten te espero afuera.

Y diciendo esto salió de la oficina. Maldición, él quería sabe que le decían, también era su hijo, quería estar presente, pero como siempre, no podía hacer más... _¿Dónde hay un café cuando se necesita?_

_._

_._

_. _

* * *

_._

_._

El cap es un poco cansón...pero me pareció que debíamos ver la faceta posesiva y preocupada de Neji... nos leemos en el próximo cap... espero reviews....

... porque un fanfic con muchos reviews hacen a una escritora muy feliz :D y la motivan a seguir escribiendo...


	10. Estrés

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos_...

. . . Por cierto, el carro que se menciona en el cap es una de esas carrozas que son llevadas por caballos (estilo medieval). . .

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

* * *

.

.Tenten POV

.

.

.

La Hokage miraba a Tenten con una mirada entre furiosa y preocupada.

- Acuéstate en la camilla y destápate el abdomen, te hare una revisión (con un jutsu, es obvio que en una maquina no saldría nada aun)

- Bien - se acostó destapando el abdomen.

La Hokage la reviso y luego le ordeno vestirse e irse a sentar al escritorio para decirle lo que había notado.

- Estás estresada, eso no te hace bien, debes buscar algo que hacer para liberar ese estrés.

- Antes me desestresaba entrenando, pero Neji me lo prohibió, dice que es muy peligroso para mí.

- Y tiene razón, tu chacra sube y baja, y lo seguirá haciendo durante todo tu embarazo, no podrás controlarlo, no me mires de ese modo, confío en tus habilidades, pero nadie ha logrado controlar el chacra de un embarazo.

- Lo sé, es solo que siento como si me menospreciaran.

- Tranquila, también es normal que tu humor y tus emociones cambien repentinamente.

- Lo he notado.

- Debo advertirte que estas un poco desnutrida, es normal que no puedas comer mucho por las nauseas, pero debes alimentarte bien, lo poco que logres comer debe ser algo nutritivo.

- Lo intentare, pero el olor de casi todas las comidas me da ganas de vomitar.

- Cambiándote el tema, esta será tu última misión en por lo menos veinte meses.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Así es, tu estado es delicado, ya te lo explique, y después del parto, el reglamento dice que debes esperar haya pasado un año, que tu cuerpo vuelva a su total normalidad.

- Ohhh... - la verdad jamás había pensado en las consecuencias que tendría el hecho en su vida como ninja.

- Te puedo preguntar algo

- Cla... claro - su voz era un susurro.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? Me refiero a Neji y a ti, veo el anillo en ti dedo, lo conozco, conocí a su dueña y su significado... ¿no les parece que son muy jóvenes para casarse?... ¿son conscientes de la magnitud del hecho? Déjame decirte que me decepcionó saber que estabas embarazada, de todas las personas de la aldea, las últimas que se me hubieran ocurrido para salir con estas hubieran sido ustedes.

- Lo sé, y la boda será después de que nazca el bebe, nosotros tampoco queremos apresurarnos.

- Veo... será un placer presidir su boda.

- Gra... gracias Tsunade-sama.

- No hay de qué. Ahora vete, Neji te espera y debe estar impaciente por saber que te dije, se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Así es... adiós Tsunade-sama.

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba Neji, quien al verla se levanto y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo estás?- _definitivamente se preocupaba._

- Que estoy estresada y debo buscar algo para desestresarme, y que estoy un poco mal alimentada.

- Y que vas a hacer para desestresarte, no vas a entrenar. Tienes que buscar algo más para hacer.

- No voy a tejer - tenía el ceño fruncido

- No lo sugerí.

- Entonces que sugieres que haga, no pienso bordar ni hacer nada que se le parezca.

- Tal vez puedas pintar - la estaba tomando del pelo y se estaba empezando a enfadar.- Ya sé, espérame aquí.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar se fue, resignada fue a sentarse a esperar. Volvió a los cinco minutos con una caja pequeña.

Ella se acercó con cautela, pero a la vez con curiosidad, dentro de la caja había muchas bolitas anti-estrés y otras dos bolitas que no sabía que eran, eran del mismo tamaño de las demás, parecían como hechas de gel y en el centro brillaban misteriosamente.

- ¿Qué son esas? - dijo ella señalando a las que brillaban pero sin tocarlas, le daba miedo.

- Son algunas bolitas anti-estrés, y las dos que brillan eran de mi madre, son para absorber chacra, cuando sientas que tu chacra sube mucho, la aprietas suavemente y ésta absorbe el chacra restante.

- Va...vaya, eres muy amable. Pero no debiste, esos objetos fueron de tu madre, deberías guardarlos.

- Tranquila, ella no las va a necesitar... además para que tenerlas guardadas si tú las necesitas, es ilógico.

- Gracias, ahora vámonos, la Hokage no nos dijo la duración de la misión así que toca empacar de todo.

- Sí, vamos.

Era la hora señalada, estaban en la salida de la aldea, con Hinata, que estaba tan absorta en su mundo que no había notado que ellos ya habían llegado.

- Mira, ahí viene, el carro - dijo Tenten.

- Ohhh... No te había visto Tenten, discúlpame, ho...hola Neji

- Tranquila, todos tenemos derecho a meternos en nuestro mundo cuando queramos, dale, vámonos - ella estaba más que feliz por la misión.

Neji no llevaba su mochila de siempre, esta vez llevaba una mucho más grande, quería preguntarle que tanto llevaba, pero en algún momento el la tendría que abrir y ella aprovecharía para mirar lo que había dentro.

.

El viaje era aburrido, nadie hablaba y ella estaba empezando a sentir un poco de nauseas... no, no era un poco, eran muchas nauseas.

.

- PAREN - el grito de ella los alerto a todos, el carro se detuvo.

Salió corriendo de allí en dirección a un árbol donde no la pudieran ver, lo siguiente que hizo fue vomitar lo que había logrado comer ese día.

Neji estaba a su lado, le entrego una botella para que se enjuagara la boca, así lo hizo, y luego con un pañuelo le limpio la cara, tenía la frente sudada.

.

- Gra...gracias.

- Debiste avisarme que te sentías mal, nos pegaste un susto de muerte con tu grito.

- Lo siento, pero es que me sentí mal de un momento a otro, no tuve tiempo de avisarte... si no hubiera gritado me habría vomitado allí- estaba sollozando, odiaba verse tan débil.

- Tranquila - dijo Neji abrazándola - vámonos, es hora de seguir el viaje, mi prima está preocupada, sólo le pude decir que no se preocupara antes de ir por ti.

.

Caminaron hasta el carro y se subieron, estaba cansada, se estaba durmiendo. Neji pasó un brazo por su espalda permitiéndole acomodarse en su pecho. Y el viaje continuaba con ella profundamente dormida.

.

.

Neji POV

.

.

- Ne... Neji - susurró Hinata

- Dime Hinata

- Ustedes ¿están saliendo juntos?

- Sí, así es - Naruto no tuvo tiempo de contarle a todos

- Oh... ¿Y cuánto tiempo de embarazo tiene Tenten?

- ¿Quién te dijo que está embarazada?

- E... es que... cuando ella salió a correr... active el byakugan y vi la fluctuación de chacra.

- Hmph... nos enteramos hace dos días, tiene tres semanas.

- Por eso ella estaba en el hospital - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación - y... ¿Qué van a hacer? Puedo ver el anillo en su dedo.

- Pues, puedes deducir que nos vamos a casar, pero no aún, no queremos acelerar mucho las cosas.

- Qué bonito es casarse... me pregunto si yo algún día lo hare - Neji no contesto, pues se notaba que ella hablaba consigo misma.

.

.

* * *

.

Una aclaración, la mamá de Neji está muerta, murió cuando él nació... no era más...

Próximo capítulo: "El lago"... espero reviews...


	11. El lago

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

Lamento la tardanza, sé que me merezco todas las cosas crueles que me quieran hacer por dejarlos esperando... PERDON...

* * *

.

.

Neji POV

.

El viaje fue en silencio, Tenten dormía pero ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, él le consentía el cabello.

Se despertó sobresaltada, incorporándose rápidamente, todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- vamos llegando al lugar para descansar, nos detendremos en una hora para dormir, mañana seguiremos el camino.

- Ohh…- Neji sintió como ella se empezaba a llenar de chacra y vio como buscaba algo - Gracias Neji, pero ¿Qué hago con ella?

Hinata rió un poco, veía que Neji le había pasado la bolita que absorbía chacra a Tenten.

- Apriétala un poco… absorberá el chacra que tienes de mas- contesto suavemente Hinata.

- Cla… claro, lo había olvidado.

- Pero ten cuidado - advirtió Neji- si la aprietas muy fuerte, no solo absorberá el chacra restante, sino el tuyo también.

- Bien - y dando un leve apretón todos notaron como el chacra restante desaparecía.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Mucho, pero me está dando hambre.

- Espera a que lleguemos, ahí comerás algo.

- Ok

Se detuvieron, al bajar notaron que estaban en un claro del bosque, prendieron una fogata y pusieron los sacos de dormir.

- Toma - Neji le pasó a Tenten un vaso tapado con un pitillo, no se veía que había adentro.

- ¿Qué es? - contesto Tenten tomando el vaso.

- Cuando te lo hayas tomado te digo.

Ella obedeció y se tomo lo que había allí, aunque solo era un vaso se sintió llena.

- ¿Qué era?

- Es un suplemento nutricional, pensé que te haría falta.

- Ohh…. Gracias, intentare no vomitarlo… ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Suna?

- No mucho, partiremos mañana temprano para estar en Suna a mediodía.

- Ohh… que bien.

- Te molesta si me voy a hacer una revisión al lugar y me aseguro que todo esté bien

- Tranquilo, ve.

Neji hizo la revisión, no había nada, al volver vio a Tenten dormida recostada en un árbol, la paso al saco de dormir y se fue, tenia calor y en su revisión había visto un lago. Iría a nadar un rato.

.

Tenten POV

.

Que calor, era tanto que la había despertado, se levanto y observo que el saco de dormir de Neji estaba vacío

- Iré a buscarlo.

Se adentro al bosque, dentro era fresco, de pronto vio un reflejo, se acerco y vio un lago… precioso... en medio del lago estaba Neji, todas sus ropas estaban cerca a la orilla, él nadaba, pero al parecer no notaba que ella estaba ahí.

Decidió meterse y siguiendo el ejemplo de Neji, se desnudo antes de meterse, el agua estaba fría, perfecta para el calor que estaba haciendo.

- Deberías estar durmiendo- dijo Neji al notar que ella también nadaba.

- Tú también - contesto rápidamente mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenia calor, decidí darme un baño - al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él le paso las manos por detrás del cuello abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? - él estaba tenso.

- Se me ocurrió una idea para quitarme el estrés - dijo y lo besó.

Neji correspondió el beso, abrazándola y acercándola más a él. Se separaron por falta de aire

- De... deberías dormir.

- No quiero, encontré algo mejor que hacer - y nuevamente lo beso, esta vez con más pasión.

- No... no deberíamos ir tan rápido Tenten - ¿Bromeaba? A qué le decía exactamente ir rápido.

- Me parece un poco tarde para eso

- Pe... pero - ella le besaba el cuello - alguien podría vernos u oírnos.

- Están durmiendo... además... prometo ser silenciosa

- Pe... pero...- ¿Por qué ponía tanto problema? Cuál era el complique de él, ella no veía ningún problema.

-¡¿Pero qué?! Eres imposible Neji - apartándose de él - me voy a dormir.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se había atrevido a rechazarla, era el colmo. Estaba indignada, dolida, eso había sido un golpe directo a su orgullo.

Salió del agua sin importarle el sentir la mirada de Neji clavada en la espalda, sin importarle el estar desnuda, se vistió y justo antes de irse Neji la llamó, no se volteo, pero se detuvo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

- Que duermas bien - sentía que la voz de él tenía un ligero toque de culpa.

- Gracias, tú también - estaba totalmente indignada

Y volvió al saco de dormir. Al menos ya no tenía calor.

Al día siguiente se despertó, fue la última en hacerlo.

- Buenos días Tenten

- Buenos días Hinata ¿Qué tal dormiste?- seguía indignada con Neji, pero no tenía motivos para hablarle mal a Hinata.

- Bien, aunque el calor fue insoportable.

Estaba enrollando su saco de dormir cuando Neji se paró a su lado.

- Toma - era el mismo vaso que le había entregado el día anterior con el suplemento que sabía a papilla.

La arrancó de la mano de Neji y comenzó a tomarla. Por mas indignada que estuviera con él no podía rechazarle el vaso, era lo único que había logrado comer sin vomitar en cuatro días.

Se subieron al carro y se pusieron en marcha. Si su sentido del tiempo y la ubicación no le fallaban estaban relativamente cerca. Nadie hablaba y el ambiente, al menos para ella, era un poco tenso.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, se estaba llenando de chacra y la bolita la seguía teniendo Neji, no se la quería pedir, pero no tenía otra opción, estaba a punto de decirle cuando él se la puso en frente.

La tomo molesta, le indignaba que él la pudiera leer tan fácil, y olvidando los consejos anteriores apretó la bolita con fuerza.

La soltó un instante después, o más bien se le cayó, no tenia chacra, se sentía totalmente débil, cansada, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Al despertar estaba apoyada en las piernas de Neji, le molestaba que él la cuidara tanto, todo le molestaba. Se levanto y vio por la ventana, estaban entrando a la ciudad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pues... humor de embarazadas, ni ellas se entienden, de nuevo mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo... no me maten por lo que hizo Neji, eso tiene una justa explicación en otro capitulo... no siendo más les recuerdo que me dejen reviews....

... Próximo capitulo: "Kankuro"


	12. Kankuro

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

Lamento la tardanza, sé que me merezco todas las cosas crueles que me quieran hacer por dejarlos esperando... PERDON... prometo intentar no volverlo a hacer.

* * *

.

.

Tenten POV

.

.

No le gustaba Suna, nunca le había gustado, solo había arena, pero esta vez estaba un poco mejor, le ciudad había progresado y ahora era un poco más moderna.

Se bajaron del carro y saludaron a los que los esperaban, Gaara, Kankuro y otro hombre que no sabía quién era.

Para su sorpresa Hinata no salió a correr a saludar a Gaara, solamente hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Bienvenidos a Suna, vamos a acompañarlos a mostrarles el lugar donde vivirán.

- Hola preciosa - saludó Kankuro a Tenten - te ves algo cansada, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, es solo que estoy cansada por el viaje.

- Me alegra saber que estas bien, vámonos, yo seré tu guía personal mientras estés en Suna.

- Gracias, eres muy amable.

Y se fueron, adelante iban Hinata y Gaara, quienes hablaban en voz baja. En el medio iba ella hablando y riendo animadamente con Kankuro y al final el otro personaje que había ido a recibirlos Neji y el chofer, en silencio total.

El lugar al que los llevaron era un pequeño apartamento, tenía dos habitaciones, las dos con cama doble, en otras palabras le tocaría compartir habitación y cama con Neji, la vida parecía confabularse para hacerla indignar cada vez mas.

Después de conocer el lugar fueron a la oficina del Kazekage para preguntarle más datos acerca de la misión.

- La misión consiste en que me acompañen a las diez reuniones que se van a realizar por motivo del festival del venado que se realiza en una aldea aliada. Por tradición aunque el festival no se realice aquí, las reuniones para conmemorarlo si. La primera reunión es mañana, y se realizara una reunión cada tres días, dando una duración total a la misión de un mes.

- Bien Kazekage-sama.

- Ahora retírense, excepto Hinata, necesito hablar con ella. Y antes que se me olvide avisarles, en los armarios están las ropas que deberán llevar a las reuniones.

- Gracias y hasta luego Kazekage-sama.

Y se fueron de allí, rumbo al apartamento, era hora de almuerzo y le estaba empezando a dar hambre. Pero primero quería ver los vestidos que les daban para las reuniones.

Al llegar fue al armario de la pieza que sería de Neji y ella. En él había unos trajes bellísimos, muy elegantes y elaborados, fue a la habitación de Hinata y los vestidos de ella también eran bellísimos. Le sorprendió ver que tanto sus vestidos como los de Hinata sin importar el estilo diseño o color tenían un pequeño adorno de flores a modo de prendedor de color morado en la parte izquierda, dicho adorno no se podía quitar. Había pasado media hora, estaba tan embelesada viendo los vestidos que no noto que cada vez tenía más hambre, hasta que entro Neji en la habitación para entregarle su "papilla", ella la tomó y el salió de la habitación de una vez.

Al día siguiente, era la hora de la reunión, Neji ya estaba listo, se veía muy bien en su traje elegante, ella intentaba decidirse por alguno de los vestidos, al final opto por uno de color rosa pálido, se soltó el cabello y lo recogió un poco con dos hebillas. Hinata estaba peinada de un modo similar y su vestido era azul claro. Se fueron a la reunión, al llegar los estaban esperando Gaara, Kankuro y una muchacha que hacía de pareja de éste.

Gaara se acerco a Hinata, ella lo tomo del brazo, se les indico que al lugar se entraba en parejas, así que Tenten también tomo del brazo a Neji, no estaba contenta, pero no le iba a amargar la noche a nadie.

El lugar era un salón hermosísimo, en el centro había una pista de baile. Observó a la gente, algunas de las mujeres presentes también tenían el adorno de flores, otras no, eso hacía que le causara mas curiosidad saber lo que significaba.

Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron, estaba al lado de Kankuro y éste empezó a hablarle, a su otro lado estaba Neji, que parecía una piedra, no hacia ni decía nada, si no es porque lo veía podría jurar que el asiento a su lado estaba vacío.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro - le gustaba bailar, siempre le había gustado y además Neji parecía no irse a mover de esa silla.

Estaba bailando feliz, cuando sintió una leve caricia en la mejilla, Kankuro no había sido, el tenia las manos en su cintura, miró hacia la mesa y Neji ya no estaba.

Después de bailar con Kankuro, decidió irse, le molestaba que Neji la hubiera dejado sola. Al llegar a la habitación Neji ya estaba acostado, al parecer dormido, en la mesita de noche (la de ella) había un té y su vaso de pitillo... cierto, no había comido, se tomo la papilla y el té y se acostó a dormir.

--------------------

Llevaban seis reuniones, la rutina era siempre la misma, ella salía a bailar y Neji se iba despidiéndose con la caricia. Ahora era más amiga de Kankuro.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al balcón?- propuso Kankuro.

- Claro, pero no me puedo demorar mucho, tengo hambre.

- Y ¿Por qué no comes algo? Hay muchas cosas para escoger.

- Ehhh...- Nadie sabía que estaba embarazada- no, no es necesario, en el apartamento tengo mi comida.

- ¿Estas a dieta?

- Algo así

- Pues... no te hace falta, te ves hermosa así como estas, ven, vamos y comes algo - su voz no daba lugar a replicas.

- Está bien - vio la mesa, nada le provocaba, pero él no la dejaría en paz hasta que comiera algo. Tomo una bola de arroz y un poquito de Teriyaki. Salió con Kankuro al balcón mientras comía un poco.

- Sabes, me siento triste por esto - dijo él tocando con su mano el adorno de flores. Ella lo miró extrañada, no sabía el significado de la flor - veo por tu mirada que crees que es un simple adorno.

- ¿Qué significa?

- Significa que estas casada o comprometida, en otras palabras, que ningún hombre debe mirarte de mas pues ya tienes dueño... Es él, ¿verdad? El muchacho que viene con ustedes a la misión, ese tal... Neji.

- Yo no tengo dueño - ella no era una propiedad- pero si, tienes razón, estoy comprometida con él, nos casaremos después de... después. Me tengo que ir, me esperan - y diciendo esto salió rumbo al apartamento.

No quería que él le pidiera explicaciones. Llegó al apartamento y estaba por acostarse a dormir cuando sintió nauseas. Lo sabía, no debería haber comido, corrió al baño y vomito, estaba intentando levantarse cuando Neji la levanto y le paso el vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca, así lo hizo, y luego él le limpio la cara. La alzó y la llevo a la cama, pasándole el té que estaba en la mesita.

Se tomó el té, sintiendo como le relajaba el estomago, Neji le quito el vaso y le paso la papilla. Su sabor era diferente, pero no pregunto el porqué, sólo se la tomo, al terminar el tomo los vasos y los llevó a la cocina, al volver se acostó en la cama, no le había dirigido la palabra

- Gracias Neji, por todo, nunca te he agradecido todo lo que haces por mí.

- No tienes porque agradecerlo, lo hago porque quiero que estés bien. No debiste comer hoy.

- Lo sé, pero llevo veinte días alimentándome de lo mismo, quería ver si ya lograba comer algo normal.

- Hoy se acabo el suplemento que traje de Konoha, tuve que salir y comprar uno, aunque no es del mismo sabor.

- Lo note, gracias también por eso.

Él se giro en la cama para verla y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que darme las gracias, lo hago porque quiero cuidarte, duérmete, debes descansar.

Y después de decir eso se acerco a ella y la beso, era un beso suave, dulce, tierno que ella correspondió con la misma ternura.

Ese beso la confundió, pues en él pudo sentir una mezcla de sentimientos de Neji hacia ella, el beso había estado lleno de amor, pero si él sentía todo ese amor ¿Por qué la había casi que ignorado todo el camino? Le hablaba cuando tenía, le daba las papillas y ya, estaba distante... aunque ella todo el viaje se la había pasado con Kankuro, si él quisiera se hubiera podido integrar, pero no lo hizo.

Los siguientes días (los que había en medio de las reuniones) Neji fue muy atento con ella, pero en el momento en que apareció Kankuro, volvió a su actitud cerrada y distante.

Era la octava reunión, se había arreglado como siempre y ya en el lugar la rutina fue la misma. Excepto que esta vez al salir a bailar con Kankuro, Neji no se fue.

- Vamos al balcón - no era una pregunta, era una orden, por poco y la llevaba arrastrada del brazo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía en su aliento que estaba tomado y su actitud era bastante extraña.

Una vez en el balcón la soltó al lado de una silla, ella no se sentó.

- ¿Por qué? - su voz era furiosa

- Porque ¿qué? - no sabía a qué se refería

- ¿Por qué sigues con él? Se nota que no te merece, que no te aprecia.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, no lo conoces.

- No, no lo conozco, pero sé que si fueras mi prometida no permitiría que algún hombre se te acercara.

- Tú actitud es ridícula, Neji confía en mí, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tus reclamos?

- Quiero que lo dejes

- No sabes lo que dices, estas tomado, si esto era todo, me voy.

- NO, tú no te vas a ningún lado, no te pienso dejar ir de mi lado - la tomo fuertemente de la mano mientras ella intentaba irse - quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!

- No, no te voy a soltar, te quiero para mí - y la beso, de un modo feroz, fuerte y desagradable, la lastimaba, además le había tomado el otro brazo y lo apretaba, eso también dolía.

- ¡SUELTALA! - La voz de Neji, la sentía como si de un ángel salvador se tratara, se acerco a ellos y empujó a Kankuro, se interpuso entre ellos.

- No, tú no la mereces, no eres capaz de valorarla.

- Cállate Kankuro, tú no me conoces.

El ambiente era tenso, se querían agarrar a golpes y se notaba, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos pelear por algo que (al menos para ella) no tenía sentido.

- Neji, vámonos, estoy cansada - tiraba del brazo de Neji, pero él no se movía, estaba mirando con odio a Kankuro. Volvió a tirar del brazo, y esta vez reacciono, se giró y se dirigieron a la salida del balcón.

De un momento a otro sintió que la empujaban, Kankuro había empujado a Neji y cómo él iba detrás de ella, sin quererlo la empujó. Al voltear a ver, vieron como Kankuro tenía una marioneta afuera, la peleaba era en serio.

- Kankuro basta - pidió ella - esta pelea de nada te va a servir, no me vas a separar de él.

- No, pero te puedo hacer viuda desde ya, tendrás que recurrir a mí por consuelo.

- Estas loco si crees que permitiría que un imbécil como tú me alejara de Tenten.

Y Neji atacó, cortó sus puntos de chacra en un instante dejando a Kankuro inconsciente en el suelo, sus reflejos fueron muy lentos por el alcohol.

- Vámonos - su voz sonaba seria, estaba molesto.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, ya estaba saliendo del lugar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero el capitulo haya llenado las expectativas creadas...

... Próximo capitulo: "Razones"...


	13. Razones

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos_...

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

Para reivindicarme, el capítulo de hoy lo subí temprano, era subirlo a esta hora o vaya uno a saber a qué hora, y el de mañana no sé a qué hora lo suba... pido disculpas de antemano si el de mañana lo subo muy tarde...

.

* * *

.

.

Tenten POV

.

.

Llegaron al apartamento, Neji estaba en silencio, se veía molesto, entró a la cocina, ella solo atino a seguirle, le vio mientras preparaba el suplemento y se lo entregaba.

- Gracias Neji - él salió de la cocina, ella se tomo eso y salió rumbo a la habitación, tenía que hablar con él.

Al entrar en la habitación, él estaba sentado en la cama como si meditara.

- Neji ¿Estás bien? ¿Kankuro te lastimó? ¿Necesitas algo? - estaba preocupada

- Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Me duele pensar lo que te hubiera podido pasar si no llegaba a tiempo, debí llegar antes, no noté que se habían ido, tan pronto lo hice active el byakugan y te vi en el balcón, él te sujetaba el brazo, pero por más que intente apresurarme no llegue a tiempo, había mucha gente en el camino. Lo... lo lamento, debí llegar antes. - su voz estaba cargada de culpa, ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

- No tienes que disculparte, llegaste que es lo importante, me salvaste... y eso te lo agradeceré mucho, no sabía las intenciones de Kankuro, lo siento.

- No lo hagas, no te disculpes, una cosa que aprendí con él es que no soportaría perderte, no soporto verte con otro, pero no soy nadie para impedir tu libertad.

- Gracias Neji, nuevamente, por todo lo que haces por mí... - siguieron abrazados en silencio unos minutos, consolándose mutuamente - Ehhh, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime

- ¿Por qué me rechazaste en el lago? - Neji no contestó, sólo la besó, un beso que empezó tierno pero lo fue volviendo apasionado.

La acercó más a él, a ella no le quedo otra opción que subirse a la cama con él, dejo de besarla y empezó a besar su cuello, la besaba desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, ella empezó a intentar quitarle las ropas a él y él gustoso se dejó, la desvistió a ella también y luego la volvió a besar, ese beso aunque estaba cargado de pasión y deseo, estaba cargado de amor. Esta vez sus caricias no eran sólo deseo, eran suaves, como si estuvieran conociendo sus cuerpos por primera vez, como si fuera su primera vez, aunque de algún modo esa era la primera vez que estaban así, plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían y no solo llevados por el deseo. Entró en ella suavemente, sus movimientos fueron suaves hasta que ella le incitó a ir más rápido, y así fue, los movimientos fueron más rápidos, pero no se perdía la sensación de amor en el aire, ella lo podía sentir, él la amaba, tanto como ella a él, y se sentía bien saber que el sentimiento al fin era totalmente correspondido. Y terminó, sentía algo cálido en su interior, pero también sentía la felicidad inexplicable que le daba el hecho de ser amada.

Él se rodo en la cama después de salir de ella, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a sí mismo y obligándola a acomodarse en su pecho. Ella empezó a hacer círculos con los dedos en el abdomen de él, él delineaba su espalda con la mano.

- Neji

- Dime

- Esto no contesta mi pregunta.

Neji POV

.

No pudo evitar reír por su comentario, tomó una manta y los arropó.

- Lo sé, no esperaba que lo hiciera - en su voz se notaba que seguía riendo.

- Estoy esperando la respuesta - la voz de ella sonaba seria, aunque un poco divertida - si esta es la respuesta que obtendré cada vez que pregunte, creo que preguntare más seguido - su voz era en tono sensual e incitador.

- Si así lo quieres - él no tenía problema con la condición impuesta por ella, la volvió a besar y volvieron a empezar, pero esta vez al terminar se quedaron dormidos.

Se despertó, siempre era el primero en despertarse en las mañana, pero hoy era diferente, estaba feliz y la razón se hallaba profundamente dormida en el pecho de él.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, se vistió y se sentó a su lado para verla dormir, todas las mañanas la observaba dormir, pero hoy ella lucia más tranquila, más bella y el hecho de saber que sólo la cobija ocultaba su desnudes la hacía verse aun más hermosa, llevaba días deseando despertar así.

La observo dormir un rato, luego decidió que era hora de preparar desayuno, ella no demoraría en despertarse. No iba a realizar el suplemento, ella tenía seis semanas de embarazo y no era bueno que sólo comiera eso, pero el único intento de comer algo diferente dio como resultado una Tenten vomitando.

Preparo una tortilla con maíz, era algo ligero, que esperaba ella lograra comer. No se preocupo por el desayuno de Hinata, ella no estaba, de hecho no había pasado ni una sola noche en ese apartamento, solo aparecía para alistarse e ir a las reuniones.

Entró a la habitación, Tenten estaba despertando, y al levantarse la cobija se resbalo, ella al ver a Neji se sonrojo y cogió la cobija para volverse a tapar.

- Te traigo el desayuno - ella miraba la bandeja curiosa, él se acerco para permitirle ver lo que llevaba.

- Mmm... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde está mi papilla?

- ¿Papilla?

- E... es que eso sabe a papilla - su mirada era avergonzada

- Ohh... yo no lo probé, pero hoy te hice tortillas, vamos a intentar que comas algo diferente.

- Pe... pero...

- Sin peros, come

- Esta bien - y se llevo a la boca la tortilla - está muy rica, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

- Lo sé, era mi pequeño secreto, ahora es nuestro.

Toc toc

- Voy a ver quién es

Volvieron a tocar

- Ya voy - ¿Quién era tan temprano? Hinata tenía llaves

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Kankuro

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar con Tenten.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que te dejare? No después de lo de ayer

- Lo sé, vengo a disculparme, no sé que me paso, no debí portarme así... por favor déjame hablar con ella, luego prometo no molestarlos más.

- Bien, pasa, ella está en la habitación del fondo.

No quería dejarlo solo con Tenten, y era consciente del modo en que ella lucia en ese momento, esperaba que Kankuro fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para largarse y dejarlos en paz de una buena vez.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kankuro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz de Tenten era molesta

- Vine a hablar contigo

- Espérame afuera... Neji, tú y yo hablaremos después - Sabía que al permitir que Kankuro la viera así la había molestado, y que cuando él se fuera iba a tener problemas.

Pero valía la pena, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kankuro, él no esperaba haberlos encontrado así.

Guio a Kankuro a la sala, y le dijo que se sentara, éste no dijo palabra, al momento apareció Tenten vestida con una yukata.

- ¿Qué quieres Kankuro?

- Neji... nos podrías dejar solos.

- No, él no se va, le que tengas que decir dilo de una vez.

- Esta... bien, solo quería pedirte disculpas, no sé que me ocurrió anoche, creo que tome de mas, no era mi intención lastimarte.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste?

- No realmente, recuerdo que te besé, y que luego Neji me apartó, lo ataque y luego no recuerdo nada más.

Tenten no lo escuchaba realmente, estaba llenándose de chacra, y como siempre no sabía dónde estaba la bolita.

- Toma - dijo Neji entregándole la bolita.

- Gracias - la apretó suavemente - Kankuro, me hirió lo que me dijiste, pero aunque estabas borracho sé que lo que dijiste es lo que sientes en realidad. No me voy a acercar a ti si sé que mi presencia te lastima de algún modo. -

_Tan noble ella, él por poco e intento abusar de ella y ella solo dice que no lo quiere lastimar, si por mi fuera le hubiera partido la cara a golpes a él, pero sé que a ella no le habría gustado_

- No lo hagas, no te alejes, no quiero perder tu amistad.

Oh no, Tenten no lo escuchaba, tenía una mano en la boca y su cara expresaba que se sentía mal, cuando volvieran a la aldea irían donde Tsunade, ella tendría que darle algo a Tenten para que lograra comer... aunque se supone que las nauseas son solo en los dos primeros meses, y faltaban dos semanas para cumplirlos, ojala después ella lograra comer normalmente.

- Tenten ¿estás bien? - al parecer Kankuro también noto la cara de ella.

Sin contestar, salió a correr al baño más cercano, que era el de la sala, no cerró la puerta así que ambos podían ver a Tenten vomitando.

Neji entro rápidamente al baño con ella, le paso el vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca y con un pañuelo le limpio la cara.

- Te dije que no debía comer.

- Lo siento, vamos, siéntate un momento ya te traigo un té y tú papilla.

- Gracias.

Sentó a Tenten en la sala y se fue rumbo a la cocina, Kankuro observaba la escena extrañado, no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Sí, por eso es que no me gusta comer nada afuera.

- Ohh... y... cu... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Mmm

- Seis semanas - contestó Neji apareciendo por la cocina entregándole el té a Tenten.

- Gracias - hablando con Neji, y luego dirigiéndose a Kankuro agrego - Así es, seis semanas, el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo.

- Va... vaya ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?

- Pues... no lo sé, preferimos esperar a que la gente lo note.

- Lo... lo lamento Neji, no debí decir eso de ti.

- Por eso te dije que no me conocías.

- E... eh... me voy, cuídense los dos, o mejor dicho los tres, y Tenten en serio no quiero perder tu amistad.

- Hablaremos después, tengo que pensarlo.

- Bien... adiós - y diciendo esto se fue.

- Neji... - su voz era acusadora - ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar a la habitación?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pues... no tengo comentarios finales, excepto que quiero reviews!!! pero eso lo digo siempre

La tortilla referida es de esas como en las que se hacen tacos, como un crepe.

Próximo capitulo "capitulo 14"... no tengo ni idea que nombre le voy a poner... por más que lo releo no se me ocurre nada... mañana veo como le pongo...


	14. Confesión

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)...

--significa que sigue hablando

Ojala les guste el capi... y como siempre, espero reviews... díganme si hay algo que mejorar

Por cierto, estamos en NEJI POV

.

* * *

.

.

- Neji... - su voz era acusadora - ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar a la habitación?

- Él me pidió verte, yo sólo le concedí lo que pidió - no podía borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

- Debiste hacerlo esperar y avisarme para haberme vestido... ve tú a saber lo que habrá pensado al verme así.

La sonrisa de Neji se volvió malvada.

- ¡Por eso lo dejaste entrar! Para que me viera y supiera lo que había pasado... ¿Me equivoco?

- Para nada

- No conocía tu lado malvado y posesivo Neji.

- Por eso te dije que esperaríamos para casarnos, nos estamos conociendo mejor.

- Tienes razón, ahora vamos a alistarnos, quiero ir a dar un paseo por Suna

- Pero ya conoces Suna, todos los días has salido

- Lo sé, pero nunca he salido contigo.

- Bien, bien, vamos a alistarnos ¿Te bañas conmigo?

- Por qué no...

Se alistaron y se fueron, volvieron cuando ya había anochecido.

- Neji, tengo hambre.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ya estoy preparando la cosa esta ¿crees que algún día lograras comer algo de verdad?

- Ojala, no quiero saber que pasara si mantengo todo el embarazo a punta de papilla.

Comieron en la cocina, al terminar se fueron para el balcón que había en el apartamento, se sentaron a observar las estrellas abrazados.

- Tenten

- Dime

- Quiero contestarte tu pregunta

- ¿A qué pregunta te refieres?

- La pregunta del lago, pero esta vez en serio

- Te escucho

- Cuando nos comprometimos yo te dije que nos conoceríamos mejor, que intentaríamos una relación. Ese día me juré a mi mismo no volverme a acostar contigo, o al menos no hasta saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia ti, sabía que me preocupaba por ti, te quería cuidar, pero no estaba seguro de quererte realmente. El día que me gritaste en el hospital, me dijiste que te había usado, yo te lo negué, no creí haberte usado. Pero intentando resolver mi dilema de sentimientos note que de algún modo si lo hice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - ella se separó del abrazo para verlo a la cara

- Déjame terminar, las dos veces que tuvimos relaciones, tú empezaste, y así mismo eras tú la que se entregaba a mí totalmente, completamente, me dejabas sentir todo el amor que me tenías, sentí que me acosté contigo para sentir ese amor incondicional que me profesabas, que me entregabas.

--Después cuando estaba en el lago, estaba meditando nuevamente, me asusto de sobremanera cuando gritaste en el carro, luego llegaste tú nadando y me besaste, tus besos son algo adictivo, no debe existir un solo hombre en el planeta que sea capaz de resistirse a ti, quería mas, pero recordé mi juramento e intente apartarte, tú te enojaste y te fuiste.

--Llegamos a Suna, seguías enojada y luego llego Kankuro, te hiciste amiga de él de inmediato y eso me enojo, no te dirigí la palabra el primer día, pero no iba a descuidar tu embarazo. Luego llego la primera reunión, estabas bellísima, no te lo dije, temí que rechazaras mis palabras, en la reunión saliste a bailar con Kankuro, los celos al verlos me corroían, quería ir y alejarlo de ti, pero eso era lo que tu habías elegido y no me podía interponer, le pedí permiso al Kazekage para irme, no soporte estar en el lugar y me fui, no sin antes despedirme de ti con la caricia, era mi modo de decirte que te esperaba. Llegue a casa deje tu "comida" en la mesa y me acosté a meditar ¿celos? Me había puesto muy celoso y eso solo podía significar que te amaba, lo había logrado, al fin pude admitir aunque fuera para mi mismo el hecho que te amaba. Quería decírtelo, pero tú seguías enojada y días después cuando se te paso el enojo eras muy feliz con Kankuro, volvías radiante luego de estar con él, no me atreví a decirte lo que sentía, solo refunfuñe para mí mismo contra la vida, lo irónica que ésta puede ser, cuando admitía que te amaba tú eras feliz con otro, si hubiera logrado saberlo y decírtelo mucho antes no te hubiera perdido como sentí que lo había hecho.

--Por las noches cuando llegabas, siempre estuve despierto, no era capaz de dormir si sabía que no estabas, en la séptima reunión cuando llegaste, como siempre te esperaba, estabas a punto de acostarte cuando te fuiste a vomitar, no pude quedarme acostado sin hacer nada, me levante y fui a ayudarte, me agradeciste y en tu voz pude notar que en realidad todo tu enfado había desaparecido, me atreví a besarte, creí que me rechazarías y me apartarías, pero no lo hiciste, simplemente me devolviste el beso, con amor.

--Fui feliz, decidí que esa noche no llevaría las cosas más lejos. Fui un poco más atento los siguientes días, intentaba encontrar el valor para decirte mis sentimientos, pero llegó él, decidí volver a hacer lo de antes, apartarme y dejarte ser feliz.

--En la siguiente reunión me armé de coraje y decidí no irme, me tragaría mis celos y de pronto te invitaría a bailar, estaba concentrado intentando no pensar en ustedes dos bailando y cuando voltee a verlos no estaban... el resto de la historia ya lo conoces...

- ... - Tenten no decía nada

- Sabes, antes de perder el coraje lo voy a decir... Tenten, te amo, mucho, sin ti no podría vivir, no existiría si tú no estuvieras aquí, tú me has hecho ver una parte de mi que no conocía, y es la parte que siente, te debo mucho, me enseñaste a querer...

Ella seguía sin decir nada, veía al piso, con la mano le levanto la cara tomándola por el mentón, pudo ver que ella lloraba, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pues espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, es corto pero aspiro sustancioso... mañana no habrá cap... pido disculpas desde ya....

Y por cierto, la "papilla" a la que me refiero es algo así como un ensure (con sabor a papilla, espero sea más entendible por si no sabían de que hablaba) es que a veces cuando me levanto tarde para irme para el trabajo o la universidad, me preparo un vaso de eso y ya no me preocupa el desayuno... de ahí surgió la idea.


	15. Apuesta

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)...

Aclaración mía: yo no estudio y trabajo, estoy en vacaciones de la U así que solo trabajo... cuando empiece a estudiar dejare de escribir pues mi carrera no es que me inspire para escribir.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenten POV

.

.

Lloraba, las últimas veces que había llorado era al vomitar por sentirse débil, Neji siempre la consolaba, esta vez no había nada que consolar pero aun así lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Se quedaron abrazados en el balcón, el aire fresco era agradable. Al despertar notó que él la había pasado a la cama y dormía a su lado. Se veía tranquilo, incluso se veía más lindo, se volvió a dormir, aun no lograba creer que Neji se hubiera declarado.

En los días antes de la siguiente reunión se "divirtieron" o mejor dicho, ella se divirtió visitando Suna, Neji solo la acompañaba pues no seguía siendo el mismo cubo de hielo estando en público, su máxima prueba de afecto era andar tomado de la mano de ella... pero sólo era cuestión de esperar a estar solos para que el cubo de hielo se derritiera.

La novena reunión fue aburrida, Kankuro no había aparecido y eso en parte la alegraba, pero en la decima reunión si estaba, estaba distante, al parecer no los quería molestar.

Estaba hablando en voz baja con Neji

- ¿Quieres bailar? - busco la procedencia de la voz, era Kankuro, miró a Neji, no lo quería dejar solo, y menos por irse con Kankuro.

- Tranquila, ve - le dijo a ella en voz baja y luego dirigiéndose a Kankuro - Los estaré vigilando, te advierto que donde intentes algo nadie evitara que esta vez sí te rompa la cara.

- Tra...tranquilo Neji, no pienso hacer nada.

Ella miro a los otros presentes en la mesa, Hinata no entendía lo que decía Neji, pero pudo notar por la mirada de Gaara que él si sabía de qué hablaba exactamente Neji.

En la pista de baile, la música era suave, él puso las manos en su cintura y ella las acomodo en sus hombros.

- Gaara sabe lo que ocurrió - ella lo miro extrañada - él fue el que me encontró en el balcón y me llevo a casa. Vio a Neji salir corriendo y lo siguió, vio la escena y le sorprendió tanto como a mi ver que Neji no me golpeara realmente, que solo cerrara mis puntos de chacra dejándome inconsciente.

- Neji no es un aprovechado, tú estabas ebrio y aunque estaba enfadado no se quiso aprovechar de tu situación. No hagas que cambie de opinión.

- Si así fuera, esta vez no me vencerá, al menos no tan fácil, hoy si estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

- ¿Le vas a dar motivos para pelear?

- Tal vez, hoy te ves muy linda, quiero besarte, además el embarazo no se te nota.

- Déjame ir- ella dejo de bailar y él la imito - si sigues así no será Neji quien te de una paliza, seré yo.

- Me muero por ver que lo intentes, pero quédate tranquila, prometo portarme bien... ahora baila que él nos está mirando raro.

- Te advierto que si haces otro comentario de ese estilo me iré.

Siguieron bailando, no se imaginaba que Kankuro podría llegar a ser tan pesado.

- ¿Me permites? - era la voz de Neji.

- Por supuesto, después de todo ella es tuya - Kankuro soltó a Tenten y se alejó.

- No soy tuya, no soy un objeto - replico ella mientras él la tomaba por la cintura

- Lo sé, nunca dije que lo fueras - ella paso las manos alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a bailar

- No sabía que supieras bailar

- Reglas del clan, realizaban ceremonias y éramos obligados a bailar.

- Ohh... ¿Tuviste problemas con Gaara?

- ¿Por qué tendría problemas con él?

- Por golpear a su hermano

- Yo no golpee a Kankuro, escasamente lo toque.

- ¿Te dio problemas?

- No, él entendió mis motivos y me dio "permiso" para golpearlo de verdad si vuelve a intentar algo... Ahora contéstame ¿Qué te dijo mientras bailaban?

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Note que te enfadaste y dejaron de bailar.

- Mmm, no fue nada importante, un comentario fuera de lugar.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada importante, pero le aclare que si vuelve a hacer un comentario así, la persona que le de la paliza seré yo.

- Eso me encantaría verlo - la canción termino y se dirigieron a la mesa - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, esperemos a que el Kazekage vuelva y nos despedimos.

- No volverá.

- ¿Qué?

- Se fue con Hinata mientras bailábamos

- Oh, entonces vámonos.

Se fueron a casa, cenaron y se acostaron a dormir. Se irían al día siguiente.

- ¿Empacaste todo?

- No... no estoy segura - siempre se le quedaba algo y lo recordaba a mitad de camino.

- Revisare, ve a alistarte mientras tanto.

Se alistaron y después de revisar como diez veces que no dejaban nada se fueron hacia la salida de la aldea. Allí vieron a Hinata y Gaara despidiéndose, no se acercaron para darles su espacio.

- Neji, Tenten - era Kankuro - llegan a tiempo.

- Creí que veníamos tarde - la voz de Tenten sonaba apenada.

- Para nada, toma - le entrego una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo.

- ¿Qué es? - Neji hizo la pregunta por los dos.

- Destápalo y saldrán de la duda.

Dentro de la caja había una marioneta infantil.

- Sé que es muy pronto para dártelo, pero me pareció el momento, es mi regalo de disculpas.

- Gra...gracias Kankuro, lo guardare hasta que el bebe lo pueda usar.

- Y ¿Sabes si será niño o niña?

- No, eso se sabe hasta el quinto mes.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que hay algunas mujeres que "sienten" lo que será el bebe ¿Qué crees que sea?

- No lo sé, no me había detenido a pensar en eso... Neji, ¿Tú qué crees que sea?

- Una niña

- ¿Por qué crees que es una niña?

- No lo creo, estoy seguro que es una niña

- Neji, no sabemos lo que es hasta el quinto mes, no es posible estar seguros de nada.

- Pues eso es verdad, pero yo sé que es una niña.

- Veo que estas muy seguro - se metió Kankuro en la mini-discusión - ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

- No hago apuestas sobre mi familia.

- ¿Tienes miedo a perder?

- Para nada, pero ya lo dije, no apuesto sobre mi familia

- A mi me parece que tienes miedo

- Déjalo Kankuro, él no tiene miedo a perder.

- ¿Crees en lo que él dice?

- Confío en él

- Entonces apuesta tú.

- ¿Qué quieres perder Kankuro?

- Ummm... una cita, si es un niño, tendrás una cita conmigo, si es una niña, no volveré a molestarte.

- Hecho

- No, Tenten no apuestes eso - interrumpió Neji

- Pues... esta hecho, iremos a Konoha en 4 meses por los exámenes chunin, entonces ya deberás saber con exactitud lo que será tu bebe.

- Bien, ahora vamos, Hinata y Gaara ya terminaron de despedirse - se acercaron a ellos.

- Gracias por venir, les deseamos suerte con su futuro hijo.

- Gracias y hasta otra ocasión Kazekage-sama.

Se subieron al carro y partieron rumbo a casa. Lo más probable es que Naruto ya le hubiera dicho a toda la aldea que ellos dos salían.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Próximo capítulo: "Más noticias"

No sé cuando lo voy a subir, el internet está molestando, así que cuando encuentro que sirve (como ahora) subo el cap. de una vez

Y mi musa de inspiración se fue de vacaciones o algo así... aun es como sigue la historia y como va a terminar, pero lo que no tengo es la inspiración para redactar... ojala vuelva pronto, y mientras no se preocupen mucho, tengo dos caps. escritos... cuando la situación sea critica os avisare.


	16. Más noticias

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos, ubicación, paso del tiempo._

Pues, encontré el internet funcionando, así que aquí está el cap 16...

.

* * *

.

.

Neji POV

.

.

El carro se detuvo para que descansaran en el mismo claro de cuando iban hacia Suna, cerca del lago.

- Hinata ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar un rato?

- ¿Nadar?

- Si, nadar, por aquí cerca hay un lago.

- Claro... vamos.

Neji solo las observo irse, no hacia tanto calor como la anterior vez, así que él no quería irse a bañar. Prefería meterse en su mundo y meditar un rato mientras ellas volvían.

Sabia que cuando volvieran a Konoha todos sabrían de su relación con Tenten, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que dirían los del clan cuando se enteraran... si es que lo hacían... y lo que dirían cuando se enteraran que ella estaba embarazada, tal vez no dijeran nada, después de todo el ya no pertenecía al clan. No debía preocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Konoha

- Tenten, la Hokage te espera en su oficina - fue el saludo de los que vigilaban la entrada.

- Enseguida iré.

- Te acompañare, no importa si me tengo que quedar esperando afuera.

- De acuerdo, pero vamos a dejar las maletas primero.

.

_En la oficina de Tsunade_

.

- Buenas tardes Hokage-sama

- Buenas tardes, siéntense. Los mande a llamar para realizarle una revisión a Tenten.

- ¿Puedo estar presente?

- Sí, la ley aplica solamente para la primera revisión, pues hay temas que deben tratarse solo con la mujer. Tenten, acuéstate en la camilla, igual que la vez pasada.

- De acuerdo.

- La revisión será nuevamente con un jutsu, tienes muy poco para que una maquina nos muestre algo.

- Ohh... - Tenten ya estaba acostada con el abdomen destapado, éste ya no era tan plano como antes, aun no tenia panza o algo realmente notorio, pero para él que la había visto antes y conocía su cuerpo, notó que los abdominales ya no estaban marcados.

- A partir del tercer mes ya será con maquina- Tsunade empezó a pasar las manos cubiertas de chacra verde por el abdomen de Tenten- puedo ver que el estrés desapareció, ¿Qué hiciste? - Tenten enrojeció - mm, no preguntare más sobre eso. ¿Cómo has hecho para la alimentación?

- Neji me consiguió un suplemento alimenticio, es lo único que he logrado comer... mis intentos por comer algo normal no han resultado bien.

- Veo... eso significa que has comido lo mismo toda la misión... en una semana cumples los dos meses, ese día deberás intentar comer nuevamente, si no lo logras vienes a verme y veremos que hacemos, es probable que te empiecen a dar antojos dentro de poco.

- Bien.

- Debo advertirles desde ya que los embarazos con línea sucesoria son un poco diferentes

- ¿A qué se refiere?- esta vez hablo él, sabía que se refería al byakugan, pero no a qué exactamente.

- Los embarazos con una línea sucesoria que no es de la madre, la agotan mas, pues como ellas no lo tienen, debe crearse "solo" y esto significa un gasto significativo del chacra de ella obviamente... este proceso empieza por lo general a partir de mitad del segundo mes y va hasta comienzos del cuarto mes. Así que no te angusties si de un momento a otro te sientes agotada, después del cuarto mes volverán las fluctuaciones de chacra, lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo has hecho para manejarlas?

- Pues, Neji me dio una bolita que absorbe chacra... y - miro a todos lados - no sé donde está.

- Aquí esta,- dijo él entregándosela a la Hokage

- Vaya, mucho tiempo sin ver una de estas, eres afortunada de tener un modo tan fácil de controlar las fluctuaciones, estos artefactos son exclusivos del clan Hyüga. - Ella lo miró sorprendida, esa parte él no se la había dicho. Tsunade le devolvió la bolita a Neji

- Ya pueden irse, espero verlos en una semana para saber cómo van con lo de la alimentación.

- Bien, adiós y gracias Hokage-sama.

- Por cierto Neji

- Dígame Tsunade-sama

- Intenta que ella mantenga lo más calmada posible, y síguele manteniendo los niveles de estrés bajos - hizo una pausa y los miró ambos de modo divertido - pero procura no agotarla demasiado.

Tenten volvió a enrojecer y él solo logró asentir antes de salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

.

Estaban afuera y se dirigían rumbo a casa

.

- Neji

- Dime

- Tengo hambre

- Vamos a casa y te preparo tu suplemento.

- No, tengo hambre pero no quiero papilla - ella estaba haciendo un puchero

- Sabes que es lo único que logras comer...

- Lo sé, pero no quiero más papilla, he comido papilla por un mes

- En una semana podrás comer normalmente, hoy tienes que comer "papilla"

- ¡No comeré papilla!

- Tenten, sabes lo que ocurre cuando comes algo diferente.

- Quiero sushi

- Te puede hacer daño - además _tus antojos deben comenzar en una semana, no hoy..._ ella seguía haciendo pucheros y podía notar que se estaba empezando a enfadar - Bien... - suspiró resignado - Vamos a que comas sushi.

Ella sonrió victoriosa, y lo tomo de la mano mientras por poco y corría al puesto de sushi.

_Una hora después_

- Te dije que no comieras sushi - dijo Neji mientras le limpiaba la cara pues ella acababa de vomitar - ahora te tendrás que comer el suplemento.

- Lo... lo si...siento - lloraba, no debió hablarle de ese modo, sabía que la hacía sentir peor.

- Tranquila, recuéstate mientras lo traigo - la dejo en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde le preparo el suplemento y el té, al volver le entrego las cosas y ella se las tomo sin poner resistencia.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, gracias... discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto, no debí ponerme pesada con el asunto del sushi.

- Tranquila, olvida eso y ya, es normal, creo que a nadie le gustaría comer lo mismo por un mes.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - _en teoría eso es una pregunta _

- Dime

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro que nuestro bebe será una niña?

- Eso te lo contesto después, por ahora no te diré nada, intenta descansar, debes estar agotada por el viaje.

- No creas que lo dejare pasar tan fácil - _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente?_

- No espero que lo hagas, pero por ahora debes descansar - y momentos después ella estaba dormida.

Ahora lo invadía una duda... ¿Dónde viviría el ahora? No la quería dejar sola, pero no sabía si irse o no a vivir con ella... eso lo resolvería después, por el momento se limito a acostarse al lado de ella y descansar también.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Creo que me salí mucho de la personalidad de Neji, pero no lo pude evitar, así salió... cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario en un review... me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo (aunque mi musa sigue de vacaciones, ya me prometieron patearla para ver si volvía...)

¿Por qué estará tan seguro que es una niña?

_pista_: No es por el byakugan (eso solo ve chacra)


	17. Rareza

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía y no doy permiso a nadie de publicarla en algún otro lugar.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos, ubicación, paso del tiempo._

Perdón por el título del cap... no se me ocurrió un nombre, escucho sugerencias.... Gracias a Ono-sugg por la idea

.

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado cinco semanas, estaba empezando el tercer mes de embarazo, tenía ya una panza pequeña pero notoria, aunque... algún despistado podría decir que estaba gorda... le provocaba patear a Lee de solo recordar lo sucedido

.

.

_Flashback_

.

_El día anterior_

_. _

Iban saliendo del despacho de Tsunade, estaban en el control mensual, desde hacía un mes lograba comer de un modo normal, y eso significaba que Neji le tenía que cumplir sus antojos.

- Neji...

- Dime

- Quiero ramen - no era una petición, era una orden.

- Voy por el, espérame en el parque

- Vale, no te demores

Ella no iba a los restaurantes a comer, pues casi siempre la atendían mujeres que al notar que estaba embarazada la trataban como si estuviera invalida o como si fuera una niña, odiaba ese tipo de atenciones, entonces Neji iba, compraba la comida y comían en casa, o en el parque, dependiendo de donde se encontraran.

Estaba llegando a las bancas del parque cuando un grito llamo su atención

- ¡TENTEN! - miro hacia donde venia la voz y vio a Lee corriendo hacia ella, al llegar la abrazo fuertemente, la estaba aplastando.

- Lee, no... me...dejas...re...respirar

- Lo siento, es que me emociono mucho verte, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no te veía, acabo de llegar de una misión.

- Ohh... me alegra ver que llegaste bien, ven, sentémonos.

- Y dime Tenten ¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo?

- Pues no mucho en realidad, en Konoha casi nunca pasa algo.

- Mm... Y ¿Has ido a entrenar?

- No, no he ido, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues... es...es...que...

- Que Lee, dímelo

- Es...que... estas un poquito subida de peso, eso no es bueno, deberías volver a entrenar, no debes permitir que la llama de la juventud que arde en ti se apague.

Tenten tenía un tic en la ceja y se estaba poniendo roja por el enfado.

- ¡NO ESTOY GORDA!

- Tenten, cálmate, no es mucho, con un poco de ejercicio volverás a estar tan esplendida como antes.

- ¡IMBECIL! Te dije que no estoy gorda... lo que pasa es... que estoy embarazada, por eso no he vuelto a entrenar...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo pasó? - ella lo miro con una ceja levantada modo de sarcasmo ¿es que nadie sabía cómo se hacia un hijo? Era la cuarta persona que al enterarse le había preguntado eso (Sakura, Ino y Kiba)- ¿Quién es el padre? Voy a ir a darle una paliza por no estar contigo, por no darte la cara

- Lee, no es necesario, él - no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida

- No, no lo defiendas, él no está aquí cuidándote como lo mereces así que iré a asegurarme que dé la cara, dime quien es.

- Lee, no es necesario, el padre es Neji y - Lee volvió a interrumpirla

- Yo a él no lo golpeo, ¡YO LO MATO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A EMBARAZAR A LA FLOR DEL EQUIPO! Voy a ir a buscarlo para patearlo, que te dé la cara, y luego lo acabo por no aparecer, espérame aquí... - se giro para irse - mira, allí viene - y arranco a correr en dirección a Neji

- NO LEE - pero era inútil, él ya se había ido, le toco ir hacia donde se encontraban, sabía que Lee no dejaría hablar a Neji antes de buscarle problemas.

- NEJI ¡¿Cómo embarazaste a nuestra flor?! - Neji también lo miro con sarcasmo ¿esa pregunta era en serio? Era la segunda vez que la hacía_, aunque siendo Lee no le sorprendería que fuera tan despistado en esos temas_- Te voy a matar por embarazarla y no responder

- ¿Quién dijo que no voy a responder?

- Lee, no me dejaste contarte - Tenten acababa de llegar situándose entre Neji y él, había escuchado toda la conversación pues Lee prácticamente gritaba - estaba esperando a Neji que se fue a conseguirme algo de comer

- Lee, toda la aldea sabe que Tenten y yo somos pareja, incluso vivimos juntos.

- Lo... lo siento, acabo de llegar y pues la noticia me impacto demasiado... debí esperar a que terminaras de hablar... si me disculpan debo ir donde la Hokage a dar mi reporte de la misión, Tenten ¿puedo ir a visitarte más tarde?

- Claro, te espero más tarde.

- ¿Dónde vives ahora?

- Aun en el mismo lugar- Lee lanzo una mirada de reproche hacia Neji - cuando vayas te cuento porque.

- Vale, chao - Y se fue

Neji solo suspiro aliviado, Lee era bastante molesto si se lo proponía, se dirigieron al parque para poder comer.

.

_Fin flashback_

.

¿Por qué vivían en la casa de ella? Neji intento convencerla para que vivieran en la de él, pero el pagaba alquiler, ella no. La casa se la habían heredado sus padres. Así que por lógica si él pagaba alquiler y ella no, deberían vivir en casa de ella... Ni siquiera Neji pudo pelear contra la lógica. Lee había ido el día anterior en la noche, no había dicho mucho, ella le explico que vivía con Neji desde hacía dos meses (contando el mes en Suna) y omitió obviamente el hecho que Neji fue expulsado del clan, simplemente a todos se les decía que él se había ido por gusto. Eso era algo que ambos querían olvidar.

- Tenten, voy a salir, tengo una misión, vuelvo tarde o en la madrugada.

- Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que te quiero mucho - se acerco a él y lo besó.

- Yo también te quiero, nos vemos.

Y se fue. Al volver de Suna a Neji le habían vuelto a asignar misiones, eran misiones de clase B con duración corta, Tsunade era bastante considerada con ellos.

En la revisión de su embarazo no le habían dicho nada nuevo, todo estaba bien, pero cuando Tsunade había pasado la maquina _después de torturarme con ese gel frío_, en vez de explicar lo que mostraba la pantalla, había apagado la maquina, tenía una mirada confusa, la había vuelto a examinar con el jutsu sin explicarle nada, después su cara se relajo como si todo encajara, pero no le había explicado nada, solo dijo que todo estaba bien y que los esperaba para la siguiente revisión, Neji por estar sentado en el escritorio de la Hokage no había observado la cara de ésta. Si la Hokage decía que todo estaba bien, todo estaría bien.

Al despertar al día siguiente, Neji se encontraba profundamente dormido, eso era raro, significaba que había llegado bien entrada la madrugada pues él siempre era el primero en levantarse. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando estuvo desayuno y guardo el de Neji en un recipiente para que no se enfriara.

Un rato después apareció Neji en la cocina, estaba ya listo, iba a salir.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Neji ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Aburrida, debíamos capturar unos criminales, pero debíamos esperar para cogerlos mientras cometían el crimen, atacaron entrada la madrugada, llegue a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana (eran las once)

- Va... vaya, toma, te prepare el desayuno - le entrego el recipiente, él lo tomo y se sentó a comer

- Gracias, te quedo muy bien, ahora dime cuál es tu pregunta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú solo cocinas cuando me quieres preguntar algo

- Hmph - él la conocía demasiado - ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que es una niña?

- Ya te he dicho que eso no lo voy a contestar

- Lo viste ¿cierto? Me viste con tu byakugan y así supiste que era una niña.

- No, con el byakugan solo puedo ver el punto de chacra que será el bebe, nada más.

- ¿Estás seguro? Eso significa que le puedo decir a Hinata que me vea y tampoco vera nada ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas, es improbable ver algo, incluso con una maquina.

- ¿Podrías observar y decirme que ves? Tengo curiosidad

Neji activo el byakugan y la observo fijamente, frunció el ceño y giro un poco la cara como si intentara enfocar algo, al desactivar el byakugan tenía una expresión confundida

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre espero reviews...


	18. Cosas

Pues las aclaraciones de siempre... Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si es totalmente mía y no doy permiso a nadie de publicarla en algún otro lugar.

- dialogo... (aclaración)..._pensamientos, ubicación, paso del tiempo._

.

.

* * *

.

.

- ¿Qué viste? - él cambio su expresión confundida por su cara neutra de siempre, y se acercó a ella abrazándola.

- El bebe es un lindo puntito de chacra.

- ¿Viste algo más? - quería que le dijera el porqué de la expresión confundida.

- Sí, a ti. Estas absolutamente hermosa - y la besó, aunque sabía que era para entretenerla y no contarle no pudo evitar devolver el beso.

- ¿Tienes el día libre? - su voz fue sensual, insinuándole porque quería que tuviera el día libre.

- No, tengo que ir a darle mi reporte a la Hokage y una misión después, volveré tarde.

- Cuídate mucho.

- Lo hare, cuídate tu también- Neji se separo de ella y se dirigía a la salida de la cocina.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? ...A la oficina de la Hokage... quiero hablar con ella

- Si eso quieres, te espero

- Vale - se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina para ir a la habitación a alistarse cuando sintió como todo su chacra se esfumaba, no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, eso era extraño, pues usualmente cuando le "quitaban" chacra solo sentía un poco de cansancio. Neji la cogió antes que cayera al suelo.

- Debes descansar, hablaras con la Hokage mañana - La recostó en la cama - Nos vemos en la noche - y le dio un beso en la frente.

Le aburría de muerte estar acostada haciendo nada, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, lo mejor sería dormir mientras recuperaba el chacra perdido.

Era de noche ya, en la tarde había salido, pues seguía aburrida, se había encontrado con Sakura y habían ido de compras, la ropa ya no le quedaba, pero no quería comprar trajes maternos, no se sentía preparada para usarlos, con ellos llamaría aun más la atención de las personas respecto a su embarazo, aunque sabía que en un par de meses le tocaría usarlos, por el momento optó por comprar ropa holgada.

Neji había llegado para la hora de la cena, había comprado ramen, no sabía porque pero ahora le fascinaba el ramen. Después de comer se acostaron a dormir.

Se despertó de repente, sobresaltada, eran las dos de la mañana y tenía un antojo, se giro para ver a Neji, éste dormía profundamente, no lo quería despertar por un antojo, aunque esta vez era diferente, no lo sentía que fuera un antojo, sentía que era una necesidad, pero ni modo, Neji dormía, intentaría dormirse, tal vez el antojo se pasara o pues si seguía lo cumpliría al día siguiente.

- ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres? - la voz de él la sobresalto

- Pensé que dormías

- No, me desperté un poco antes que tú.

- Ummm...

- ¿Por qué en vez de mirarme fijamente no me dices lo que quieres? Te he dicho que cuando quieras algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

- No te quería despertar

- Ya no importa, ahora dime qué quieres

- E... e... - no lograba decirle lo que quería, le daba vergüenza.

- No importa que sea, iré a conseguírtelo.

- No tienes que salir... lo...lo que quiero... es...es... a... ti.- él se giró en la cama para verla al parecer no entendía lo que ella pedía.

- Tenten, a mí ya me tienes - ella se acercó a él quedando a centímetros de su cara.

- Te quiero a ti - no supo de donde saco el valor para decir la frase sin tartamudear, disminuyo la distancia y lo besó apasionadamente, Neji le correspondió el beso pero al parecer aun no entendía lo que ella pedía - te quiero a ti, dentro de mi - completo al separarse para respirar, y nuevamente lo volvió a besar.

-.-.-.-.-

.

Neji POV

.

_Al día siguiente_

¿Eso entraba en la lista de antojos? Esa parte no se la habían dicho, aunque en realidad no le molestaba, no le molestaba para nada cumplirle antojos.

Ese día irían a visitar a la Hokage, así que se levanto, se alisto y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Tenten nunca había sido buena para levantarse temprano, y ahora que no había razón para hacerlo menos.

Ella apareció en la cocina ya lista, solo le faltaba desayunar para que pudieran salir. Eran las nueve de la mañana, eso era madrugar para ella, pero se notaba que estaba ansiosa por hablar con la Hokage, también podía notar que quería preguntar qué era lo que él había visto con el byakugan.

¿Qué había visto el con el byakugan? Pues lo que le había dicho a Tenten, excepto que no había visto un punto de chacra, había visto dos puntos de chacra ubicados en su abdomen, pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, así que lo consulto con la Hokage y ella lo confirmó, ella había visto dos sombras en la maquina y sentido dos fetos con el jutsu, Tenten tendría dos hijos. Tsunade no les dijo nada pues prefería esperar, pero al saber que Neji lo había notado decidió que tendrían que decirle a Tenten de una vez.

- Vamos - ella estaba animada

Salieron y al poco tiempo estaban ya en la oficina de Tsunade

- Buenos días Hokage-sama

- Buenos días Tenten y Neji, Tenten acomódate en la camilla.

- Disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿Por qué otra revisión?

- Quiero mostrarte algo que ayer no hice, acuéstate en la camilla como siempre - Tenten lo hizo y Tsunade se acerco para aplicar el gel de la maquina - el gel esta frio

- Lo sé, pero no me logro acostumbrar... es demasiado frio.

- Mira - señalo la pantalla - ves este punto - Neji se acerco para observar también, aunque no entendía la imagen, se veían manchas y ya, eso no tenia forma de nada - ese es lo que se ha formado del cuerpo de tu hijo, y esta sombra de aquí - dijo tocando otro punto de la pantalla - es el cuerpo de tu otro hijo - su voz sonaba de lo más normal.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Felicidades Tenten, vas a tener gemelos... o mellizos, aun no se sabe.

Neji estaba a la espera de la reacción de Tenten, estaban tomados de la mano para infundirle valor a ella, sintió como la mano de ella dejaba de apretar la suya, segundos antes pudo sentir como ella se quedaba sin chacra, se había quedado dormida por el cansancio.

- Pensé que le dirías.

- No me pareció conveniente, ella habría insistido igual en venir para comprobarlo así que me pareció mejor esperar y que se enterara aquí.

- Veo, siéntate en el escritorio mientras ella despierta, su chacra esta en cero.

- El hecho que sean dos bebes, significa que le robaran mas chacra del normal ¿verdad?

- Si, por eso es que quedo dormida automáticamente, la dejaran en ceros cada vez, y también será durante más tiempo en su embarazo, normalmente es hasta el cuarto mes, pero en su caso será hasta el quinto. Tendré que estar en reposo absoluto si se quieren evitar accidentes.

- Tenten no es de quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, tan pronto recupera el chacra perdido empieza a hacer algo, no acatara el reposo absoluto. ¿Qué otra opción hay para evitar accidentes?

- Procurar que siempre este acompañada, y que esa persona esté pendiente de ella, pero será mejor si ella esta lo mas quieta posible... aunque... no, no servirá.

- Aunque que Hokage-sama

- Existe una bebida que le brindaría el chacra perdido, pero como todo tiene sus riesgos y peor si está embarazada, por eso te dije que lo olvidaras.

- Ohh... veré como arreglo después eso con ella, tal vez acepte el reposo...

- Ojala lo haga, explícale que es por el bien de ella y los bebes.

Tenten despertó en ese momento, podía sentir que aun no había recuperado ni la mitad del chacra pero al menos ya tenía fuerzas para sentarse y hablar.

- ¿si... siempre será... así?- podía notarse el cansancio en su voz, debía descansar.

- No lo sé, puede que te quiten menos a veces, pero no te puedo asegurar nada, debes procurar no salir demasiado, y si lo haces hazlo acompañada, procura nunca estar sola, no sabes cuándo podría pasar y tienes que prevenir accidentes. Te recomiendo que estés en el mayor reposo posible.

- Lo... lo intentaré - se bajó de la camilla pero al dar un paso se desplomo nuevamente, aun no tenía fuerzas para caminar, Neji evito que se golpeara con el suelo.

- Neji, hoy tendrás el día libre para que veas cómo van a solucionar la situación, pero te espero mañana a las diez para una misión

- De acuerdo, adiós Hokage-sama- y salió de la oficina de la Hokage cargando a Tenten quien dormitaba.

- Ne...Neji... - su voz era un susurro apenas audible

- Descansa, hablaremos mas tarde.

- No... No quiero descansar... no quiero que... me cargues... bájame... puedo caminar - ¿hablaba en serio? Se había literalmente caído al dar un solo paso y ¿pretendía caminar a casa? Además su voz seguía siendo un susurro entrecortado.

- Tenten, descansa, debes hacerlo por tu bien, aun no tienes chacra.

- Pe... pero... no quiero ser... una molestia... pa...para ti...no...no soy débil... no... necesito que me cargues

- No eres una molestia, eres una kunoichi muy fuerte, pero en estos momentos por tu embarazo te encuentras sin fuerza, debes descansar por tu bien y el de nuestros futuros hijos - _recupera tu chacra para que les des más_, ese pensamiento sonaba cruel pero eso era lo que pasaba, ella recuperaba el chacra y al poco tiempo lo perdía, y eso a él lo hacía sentir culpable, ella estaría de ahora en adelante prácticamente postrada en una cama por SU culpa, nuevamente tenia remordimientos por su falta de autocontrol, si él se hubiera controlado, ella no estaría en esa situación, aunque entonces tampoco estaría el viviendo con ella y no hubieran pasado los dos meses que llevaban como pareja... ya no sabía ni que pensar acerca de la situación, solo sabía que debían hacer algo para asegurarse que a ella no le pasara nada mientras él no estaba.

- Nues... Nuestros hijos... eso suena bien... aun...aun creo que es...un sueño... el estar esperando... hijos del hombre... que siempre ame - y se quedo dormida

¿El hombre que siempre amo? ¿Desde hacia cuanto tiempo ella lo amaba? Eso le hacía ver una perspectiva un poco injusta, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y él hacia menos de dos meses que había descubierto que la amaba...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado el cap... espero opiniones, reclamos y/o sugerencias a modo de reviews...


	19. Instinto maternal

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de varios personajes... en este capítulo especialmente de Hinata pues ha dejado de ser tímida y ahora habla sin tartamudear.

- dialogo...** Importante**... (Aclaración)

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- Hinata... Quiero ramen - Tenten estaba en la mitad de su cuarto mes, su panza ahora era bastante grande. Daba la impresión que al enterarse que serian dos hijos hubiera sido el detonante para que su panza creciera

- Con una condición

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto cautelosamente Tenten.

- Que salgamos a comer, tienes que salir de aquí, a duras penas sales a la oficina de la Hokage y eso es para tu revisión mensual. No te hace bien estar tanto tiempo encerrada

- Hinata - Tenten hizo un puchero - todos me miraran... y me trataran como si estuviera invalida... sabes que detesto que eso pase y por eso prefiero no salir.

- Entonces vamos a comer al parque.

- Ummm... de acuerdo. Pero espérate me alisto - Tenten se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en casa y por lo tanto mantenía en trajes maternos que parecían pijamas (pero ella aseguraba que no lo eran).

Un rato después salió de la habitación con un traje materno azul oscuro.

- Te ves bien

- Gracias Hinata, eres muy amable, pero sé que me veo gigante - A Hinata le apareció la gotita en la frente, era imposible hacerle un cumplido a Tenten sin que ésta se quejara de su tamaño- vámonos

Salieron y se dirigieron al puesto de ramen, Tenten espero afuera mientras Hinata entraba y pedía la comida para llevar. El lugar estaba vacío, se sintió tentada a entrar y comer dentro del local, pero recordó que era casi medio día y la gente pronto saldría a almorzar, definitivamente la mejor idea era comer en el parque.

Se sentaron en el parque y almorzaron, aun no entendía porque ahora le fascinaba el ramen. Cuando termino de comer se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla (estaban en esos bancos que hay en los parques) y cerró los ojos por un momento.

- ¿Aun te sientes cansada?

- Un poco, además de tomar chacra ahora también pesan, me canso incluso caminando.

- Lo olvide - se disculpo Hinata - no debimos salir, si quieres podemos regresar a casa a que sigas descansando

Hinata era ahora como su niñera, Neji había hablado con ella para que cuidara a Tenten mientras él no estaba.

- No, he notado que me gusta estar afuera, y por ahora no me quiero volver a encerrar, el aire fresco es agradable.

- De acuerdo - Hinata hizo una pausa y miro hacia otro lado - mira - dijo señalando una mancha verde que se dirigía hacia ellas - allí viene Lee.

- ¡TENTEN! ¡Mi bella flor! - grito Lee corriendo hacia ella - te he extrañado... ¡Vaya! Estas hermosa, el embarazo te hace florecer - Tenten le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que Lee era sincero, pero hablando claro, ella no se sentía hermosa, estaba gigante y sabía que estaba ojerosa, nunca lograba descansar totalmente pues no lograba dormir después de las cinco de la mañana y se dormía a eso de las once, además los bebes tomaban chacra en cualquier momento del día, no de la noche, y por más que durmiera después de eso no se recuperaba totalmente.

- Gracias Lee, yo también te he ex... - no continuo hablando, su chacra se había desvanecido.

- ¡TENTEN! - Lee la sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo - Hinata, debemos llevarla a un hospital

- Calma Lee, solo debemos llevarla a casa y...

- ¿Bromeas? - la interrumpió Lee - se desmayo ¡TENTEN SE DESMAYO!

- Lee, ella está dormida, los bebes toman chacra, solo necesita dormir un rato y luego estará "bien" Acompáñame a dejarla en casa.

Al llegar a casa, Lee dejo a Tenten en la cama y se dirigió junto a Hinata a la sala.

- ¿Esto pasa seguido?

- Pues... sí, aunque - hizo una pausa - usualmente solo le pasa una vez al día.

- Explícate

- Pues, como oíste, usualmente toman chacra una vez al día, no tienen hora fija, puede ser en la mañana o en la tarde.

- Si sabes que le puede pasar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué salieron?

- Es que hoy cuando llegue, Neji iba saliendo, ella se estaba despidiendo cuando se desmayo, como ya habían tomado chacra hoy, decidimos salir pues creímos que estaría bien el resto de día.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarla al hospital, me acabas de confirmar que lo que le paso no es normal.

- Esperemos a que despierte, lo consultaremos con ella, no le agrada ir al hospital.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara?

- De cuatro a cinco horas

- ¿puedo tomar un libro mientras espero?

- Claro, están en el estudio (donde mas) - Lee tomo el libro y se sentó a leer, al poco tiempo Hinata lo imito

Dos horas habían pasado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a Tenten.

- ¡Tenten! ¿Te sientes bien? - Lee corrió inmediatamente a donde ella se encontraba

- Si - ella busco con la mirada a Hinata, quien al notarlo se acerco a ella - Hinata, tengo hambre

- Deberías descansar mas, se nota que aun no estás del todo bien. - Tenten frunció el seño - de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Lo que sea

- Bien, vuelvo en un rato... Lee, te encargo que estés pendiente de ella.

Hinata tomo las llaves de la mesa y salió de la casa

- Tenten, deberías hacerle caso a Hinata, descansa un poco más, te ves agotada - ella camino en dirección a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, Lee la siguió y se sentó en un mueble.

- No pude dormir mas, no tengo sueño... sé que me veo agotada, puedo sentir que escasamente recupere la mitad del chacra perdido, pero como no pude dormir mas decidí levantarme, me aburre estar quieta.

- Deberías ir al hospital, Hinata me comento que no es normal lo que te paso hoy.

- ¿Normal? - ella rió amargamente - ¿Qué significa normal exactamente?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvídalo, es que últimamente ando un poco triste pues Neji casi nunca esta.

- Tenten, sabes que así es la vida de un ninja, pero puedes estar segura que el volverá sano y salvo en la noche

- Hasta cuando Lee ¿hasta cuándo tendré esa certeza? Él es un jounin, su nivel es el de un ANBU ¡¿Hasta cuándo crees que la Hokage le dará misiones tontas?! Tarde o temprano ella también notara que el talento y habilidad de Neji se desperdician, y tendrá que asignarle las misiones que por su nivel corresponden.

- Tenten, sabes que desde lo de Asuma la Hokage mantiene lo mas a salvo posible a los ninjas con esposas embarazadas - a pesar de ser despistado, Lee pudo notar como la mirada de Tenten se entristecía ante la palabra "esposa" - o prometida, en tu caso

- Lee ¿hasta cuándo? Si es por el embarazo, en un poco más de cuatro meses él volverá a sus misiones normales, él no piensa dejar de ser ninja y yo no pienso pedirle tal cosa, incluso yo tendré que volver a hacer misiones.

- Puedes retirarte si así lo prefieres, sabes que la Hokage no tendrá problemas con eso.

- Lee, ¡Tengo 21 años! Y mientras pueda seguiré protegiendo a la aldea, pues es el lugar en el que mis hijos crecerán, asegurándome que nada malo les vaya a pasar, encargándome de todo aquel que intente dañarlos, yo te juro Lee, que **los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario para asegurarme que estarán a salvo.**

- Y ¿si decide ser ninja? No podrás protegerlo cuando salga de misión.

- Lo sé, pero mientras esté a mi alcance mantenerlos a salvo, lo haré

- Vaya Tenten ¡la llama de la juventud arde intensamente en ti!... o mejor dicho ¡la llama de la maternidad arde intensamente en ti! - Tenten solo pudo sonreír, era agradable estar con Lee, le ayudo a alejar esas sombras tristes que estaban empezando a rodearla - Tenten - dijo Lee bajando notablemente el volumen de su voz y hablando prácticamente en un susurro - ¿Por qué hablas de tus hijos? Es decir ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Piensas tener más? - Tenten empezó a reírse, no pudo evitarlo

- No, no pienso tener más, pero lo que sucede es que tendré mellizos - dijo ella acariciándose la barriga maternalmente, era verdad lo que decía, no pensaba tener más hijos, dos eran más que suficientes, de hecho ella siempre soñó con tener dos, y agradecía el hecho de tener que pasar solo por un embarazo para conseguir su sueño, además la experiencia no era del todo agradable, definitivamente otra cosa en su lista de prioridades era no quedar en embarazo nuevamente. Aunque la parte en que Neji la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella era bastante agradable, además que se sentía bonito saber que los hijos eran de él.

- ¡¿QUE?! - Lee estaba totalmente sorprendido - ...y... ¿Cómo hicieron para que fueran dos? - Tenten volvió a reír, definitivamente Lee era bastante despistado en esos temas

- Lee, eso no lo decidimos nosotros, solo pasa.

Lee parecía meditar esas palabras cuando entro Hinata a la casa, y se alegro bastante al ver que Tenten estaba animada nuevamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, el PC se daño.

La buena noticia es que como el computador no servía, me dedique a escribir y ya finalice la historia! Estoy bastante feliz por eso

La mala noticia es que comparto este computador con mi hermana y no puedo dedicarme a subir los capítulos que me faltan, intentare subir uno diario. Estamos ya en la recta final


	20. Tranquilidad y paz

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... _pensamientos-miniflashback_ ... (Aclaración)

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

- Neji ¿Qué haremos con Kankuro? - él la miro extrañado, había olvidado la dichosa apuesta

¿Qué haría con Kankuro? La delegación de Suna llegaba en una semana, y aunque ya sabían que eran los bebes, no sabían cómo actuar en relación a la apuesta.

"_Una cita, si es un niño, tendrás una cita conmigo, si es una niña, no volveré a molestarte." _Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, las condiciones eran claras, pero_ ¿un niño y una niña?_

- Declararemos nula la apuesta, tú no cumples tu parte y él no cumple la suya

- ¿Crees que acepte?

- No tiene otra opción, no te dejare tener una cita con él

- Neji, confía en mí, tengo casi seis meses de embarazo, no planeo fugarme

- Confío en ti, en quien no confío es en él

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no armaremos un pleito por eso.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de desayunar, Neji ya estaba listo para salir, solo tenía que terminar el desayuno y ya, Tenten estaba en su traje-pijama materno, se podía notar que no planeaba dar ni un solo paso en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Bueno, a la puerta de salida se acercó, pero para despedirse de él y dejar pasar a Hinata, ya no era realmente necesaria la presencia de ella, pues los bebes ya no tomaban chacra y extrañamente éste tampoco fluctuaba. Aun así Neji insistió en que no debía quedarse sola y menos si iba a estar todo el día encerrada en casa, y tenía razón, era muy aburrido estar sola en casa todo el día.

Una vez Neji se fue, Tenten se dirigió a la sala y se sentó.

- Deberías arreglarte, no es bueno que estés todo el día en pijama.

- Hinata, dos cositas... uno: ¡NO ES UNA PIJAMA! Es mi ropa para estar en casa y, dos: ¡son las ocho de la mañana! - Siempre despertaba temprano, no lograba dormir después de las seis, a veces se despertaba incluso antes.

- Lo sé, pero hoy vamos a salir

- ¿Vamos? ¿Y exactamente a que te refieres con vamos?

- A ti y a mí, hoy iremos de compras

- Y se puede saber ¿con quién consultaste si voy a salir?

- Con Neji - confeso Hinata un poco avergonzada - Por si no lo has notado no has comprado nada para los bebes, y estas a punto de empezar el sexto mes

- Y ¿Qué con eso? Aun me quedan tres meses

- Tenten, usualmente en los embarazos múltiples, los bebes pueden nacer antes de completar el noveno mes, incluso muchos nacen a los siete meses, es mejor prevenir.

- Bien, bien... me iré a quitar la según tu "pijama"... pero te aviso algo - dijo en voz seria que sobresalto a Hinata - ellos no saldrán hasta que cumpla los nueve meses - termino de decir señalándose la barriga.

Hinata sonrió, Tenten era terca, pero al menos la había logrado convencer de salir. Salió media hora después, tenía puesto un traje de color negro con algunos detalles bordados de color rojo oscuro. Salieron y luego de recorrer un buen trayecto según Tenten, llegaron a la tienda en la que vendían cunas.

- Sabes Tenten, eres diferente de las mujeres embarazadas convencionales

- Tal vez porque no soy una

- Me refiero a que muchas mujeres desde que se enteran que están embarazadas ya tienen todo listo para el bebe, tu a duras penas vas a comprar algo hoy.

- Lo sé, había pasado esto por alto, además sabes que odio salir, pues todos me tratan como si estuviera invalida... pero aunque no lo parezca ¡me puedo mover! - Tenten dijo esto en un tono de voz más alto, pues la vendedora del lugar se acercaba a ellas con aquella expresión de quien va a tratar con una estúpida.

- Cálmate Tenten, eso ya le quedo claro a la vendedora... ahora dime que te gusta.

- Me gusta esta cuna - dijo acercándose a una, - y esa - dijo señalando otra - pero no se cual de las dos llevar.

- Llévalas ambas, recuerda que son dos, ahora vamos a pagarlas y vamos a la tienda de ropa

- Dale, vamos

¿Por qué nunca había ido a mirar ropa de bebes? No lo sabía, era lindísima, le fascinaba ver tanta ropa tan chiquita, Hinata tuvo que convencerla de no llevarse todo lo de la tienda.

Al volver a casa llevaban muchísimos paquetes, afortunadamente (para Hinata) las cunas las enviaban de la tienda a casa, en horas de la tarde.

- ¿Cuál es la habitación para ellos?

- La ultima del pasillo... pero... creo que deberíamos limpiarla, ha estado vacía desde hace muuuucho tiempo. - dijo alargando la u

Neji la mataría si se enteraba que había permitido que Tenten ayudara a limpiar, pero ésta se veía tan animada que no pudo impedirle ayudar. Les llevo el resto de mañana terminar de organizar la habitación. Comieron y al poco rato llegaron las cunas, y nuevamente tuvo que dar gracias a quien fuera el ser supremo, pues el de la tienda dejo las cunas armadas, ahorrándole así el trabajo a ella de hacerlo.

Todo en la habitación estaba listo, había sido una buena idea hacerle caso a Hinata, aunque ahora estaba agotada, estaban en la sala descansando mientras tomaban té.

- Me iré de Konoha - soltó de repente Hinata

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando la delegación de Suna se vaya, yo me iré con ellos.

- ¿Ya lo saben en tu clan?

- No, cuando venga Gaara anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y me iré a Suna como la prometida oficial del Kazekage... aunque hablare con él, para irme después de que tengas a los bebes, no te quiero dejar sola

- No te preocupes por eso, vete con Gaara, se nota que lo extrañas mucho... lo único que te pido es que algún día vengas a visitar a tus sobrinos.

- Claro, dalo por hecho, de ustedes no me pienso olvidar... pero ustedes también deben ir a Suna a visitarme.

- Eso lo veo difícil, sabes que Neji no tiene muchos días libres... por cierto ¿Quién será la heredera ahora?

- Supongo que Hanabi, la verdad es un tema que no me interesa demasiado

- Ummm, oye ¿Quién es el heredero del bouke ahora?

- Es Neji, nunca ha dejado de serlo

- E...en serio, creí que desde que... que... que se vino a vivir conmigo ya no lo era.

- Hiashi nos dijo a todos que Neji se iría a vivir por su cuenta, pero que volvería.

- Ohh...- esas palabras la dejaron meditando un rato _¿Neji seguía perteneciendo al clan?_

.

-------------------------------------------

.

Habían pasado tres meses, Kankuro no había ido a Konoha, pues según le dijo el Kazekage tenía una misión muy importante. Todo había sido extremadamente aburrido, Hinata aun no se había ido a Suna, pero ya todos sabían de su compromiso con el Kazekage, el clan no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, pues según las reglas diplomáticas el negar dicho compromiso podría traer guerra entre las aldeas.

Una noche estaban cenando cuando Tenten sintió una contracción, precedida del hecho que acababa de romper fuente, Neji se levanto inmediatamente y fue corriendo a la habitación para tomar el morral que deben llevar al hospital (en el que esta la primera muda del bebe, pañales y demás) alzo a Tenten y corrió en dirección al hospital.

Afortunadamente la atendieron rápido, aunque eso no cambio el hecho que el parto duro tres horas (pues se decidió que por la posición de los bebes era más fácil un parto natural que una cesárea) y dejo a Neji con la mano rota por sostener la mano de Tenten mientras esta pujaba. No se quejaba, una mano rota no era nada importante en comparación con los bebes que tenía en frente. Aome y Kaoru, dos perfectamente sanos, aunque un poco pequeños según el concepto de Neji, pero la Hokage notando la cara de él, le explico que en los embarazos múltiples los bebes suelen nacer un poco más pequeños, pero nada que llegara a afectar su desarrollo futuro.

Aome nació primero, mayor por diez minutos que su hermano Kaoru, pero en años niña, explico Tenten, eso era importante.

Quien viera a los pequeños en la incubadora podía decir que estaban viviendo el mismísimo infierno, estaban en incubadoras separadas y ambos lloraba a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban.

Increíblemente, cuando los entraron en la habitación y Tenten alzo a Kaoru, ambos bebes se quedaron en silencio, alimento a Kaoru y al dejarlo en la cama, lo acostó junto a su hermana, quería verlos juntos, ver como un simple error había creado dos seres tan hermosos, al estar uno al lado del otro los bebes permanecieron en silencio. Tenían el cabello castaño, era lo único de rasgos que se podía notar a esa edad, dos semanas después abrieron los ojos, mostrando una característica heredada innegable, el "ojo puro" u ojo blanco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO 20!!! ¿Alguien creería que esta locura duraría tanto?... Afortunadamente no fue como la mayoría de mis proyectos que se quedan a medias... y como un año después me acuerdo nuevamente de ellos (eso si es que me acuerdo)

Pues como ya aclare, ya termine de escribir la historia, me falta pasar los últimos caps al compu y ya... y retocar el un capitulo que no se me da, pero solo es cuestión de arreglar la redacción que es con lo que peleo en ese cap...

Próximo capitulo "Complicación" (al fin vuelvo a anunciar el próximo capitulo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía)

¿Final feliz? o ¿Final triste? he ahí mi actual dilema...

_¿Es mi impresión o cada vez me extiendo más en los comentarios iníciales y finales?_


	21. Complicacion

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo_... pensamientos-miniflashback_ ... (Aclaración).... **Importante**

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

El tiempo fue pasando y los bebes eran extremadamente calmados, eran contadas y con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que lloraban

Uno: Tenten o Neji no estaban presentes en la habitación, a esa edad ya se podía notar que odiaban estar sin la presencia de alguno de sus padres

Dos: Tenían hambre (¿existe algún bebe que no llore por eso?)

Tres: Necesitaban cambio de pañal

Cuatro: estaban en cuna separada

Dormían en la misma cuna, y las veces que Neji y Tenten intentaron que durmieran en cuna aparte notaron que no era la mejor de las ideas, los bebes lloraron a gritos hasta que volvieron a ser puestos uno junto al otro. Curiosamente, podían separarlos, incluso un día Neji estaba en la cocina alimentando a Aome mientras Tenten estaba en la habitación arrullando a Kaoru y ninguno de los dos lloro, así que otra cosa aprendida: podían separarlos siempre y cuando Tenten o Neji estuviera alzando a alguno de los bebes. Lloraban al tiempo.

Hinata se marcho a Suna dos semanas después del parto.

Al cumplir un año los niños, se realizo una mini-celebración con los amigos presentes, a ninguno de los dos le emocionaba hacer un gran evento. Pero el que ellos cumplieran un año, significaba también que Tenten volvía a ser un ninja en servicio activo. Ella recupero su cuerpo dos meses después del parto, era imposible verla y creerle que tenía dos hijos. Mellizos o no, eran dos al fin y al cabo. Muchos ninjas "equis" (que no la conocían, ni ella a ellos) creían que ella cuidaba a los hijos de alguna amiga, le fascinaba dejarlos "plantados" al decirles que los bebes eran de ella y que vivía felizmente con el padre de ellos, no volvían a molestarla.

- Sakura, me alegra que puedas venir, me has salvado la vida, tengo una misión y no tengo tiempo de llevarlos a la guardería. Te los encargo - Tenten estaba afanada, era su primera misión y ya iba tarde, pero que le hacía, había estado hablando con sus hijos sobre el hecho que ya no estaría todo el día con ellos, y ellos lloraban, al parecer no la querían dejar ir. Cuando hablaba con ellos, hablaba como si hablara con un adulto, pues al parecer ellos entendían lo que ella decía... o al menos eso quería pensar.

- Tranquila Tenten, puedo hacer esto todas las mañanas, mi turno en el hospital es por la tarde, ahora dime ¿tienen alguna alergia? O ¿algo que se deba tener en cuenta?

- Duermen en la misma cuna, no intenten lo contrario a menos que los quieran oír llorar.

- Listo, vaya - dijo Sakura al ver a los bebes en el carrito - están grandes, definitivamente no me puedes negar que Kaoru es la viva imagen de Neji, así como Aome la tuya... excepto por los ojos.

- Así es - dijo Tenten sonriendo, miro el reloj de pared y se despidió de Sakura mientras se iba casi corriendo, era muy tarde.

Mientras cumplía la misión, clase B, escoltando a un joyero de posibles robos en el camino, cosa que nunca paso, se metió en sus recuerdos... rió internamente al recordar cómo le había dicho a Neji que si él quería nadie se enteraría que era él quien la había dejado embarazada, pero sus hijos tenían los ojos blancos... como él... tenían el color de cabello castaño... como él... y todos sabían que el único Hyüga hombre con el que ella se hablaba era él... no había que ser genio para notar quien era el padre... ¿Quién creería lo que le estaba pasando? ella aun no. Aun creía que era un sueño, y que al despertar se encontraría con el Cubo de hielo Hyüga que era Neji con todos los demás.

Cuando regreso en la tarde después de haber terminado la misión, fue a recoger a los bebes a la guardería, las encargadas le dijeron que fueron unos "angelitos" hasta que una tonta, en opinión de Tenten, los puso en diferente cuna, pero en vez de ponerlos juntos nuevamente cuando empezaron a llorar, intentaron calmarlos por separado, menos mal Tenten había llegado en ese momento, regañando a las encargadas y diciéndoles que el incidente no se podía repetir.

Iba caminando con calma rumbo a casa, los bebes disfrutaban el aire libre y veían bastante interesados y entretenidos como volaban los pájaros en el cielo, eso le hizo recordar a Neji, y el hecho que él siempre envidio a los pájaros por ser libres.

Giró en la esquina de la cuadra de su casa cuando vio a Neji en la puerta hablando con Hanabi, en no muy buenos términos, se acerco a ellos a paso lento, Hanabi al notar que ella había llegado observo el carrito y los bebes en el, sonriéndoles y luego se fue sin dirigirle una palabra.

- Estaba por ir a recogerlos - dijo Neji cortando el tenso silencio que se había formado

- Al llegar de la misión, decidí pasar por ellos de una vez - Tenten seguía observando el lugar por el que se había marchado Hanabi - ¿Qué hablabas con ella?

- Pasa, te prometo explicarte lo que ocurre, pero no en la puerta de la casa, prefiero que podamos hablar con calma.

Entraron a la casa, y después de dejar a los niños acostados en la cuna se sentaron en la sala a hablar.

- Quieren sellar a los niños - soltó Neji antes que Tenten preguntara

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Hanabi hablo conmigo el día del parto, Hiashi quiere sellar a los niños y me quiere devuelta en el clan.

- No, no voy a permitir que sellen a mis hijos.

- Son las reglas del clan, soy miembro del bouke y por lo tanto, ellos también

- ¡Pero tú abandonaste el clan! ¡Hiashi te expulsó! ¡Eso ya no se aplica a ti!

- Nadie abandona el clan, eso es lo que me ha estado diciendo Hanabi, la persona que intenta abandonar el clan es asesinada, no se puede permitir que el byakugan salga de allí. Hiashi espera que yo vuelva, por eso no ha intentado nada

- Neji, a mis hijos no los van a sellar, me importa un comino las leyes de ese estúpido clan, ellos no pertenecen a él.

- ¡Pero son mis hijos! Hiashi no se detendrá hasta que yo regresé y haya sellado a los niños.

- ¡NO! Ya te dije que a MIS hijos no los van a sellar

Neji guardo silencio, su mente debatía, deseaba regresar al clan, ser aceptado nuevamente, eso no podía negarlo. La otra parte le decía lo que le había dicho Tenten, al diablo las reglas del clan, quería que sus hijos fueran felices y vivieran en paz, pero sabía que mientras estuvieran sin el sello eso no iba a ser posible, y después del sello menos, ¿cómo ser feliz cuando tienes un sello que dice sirviente en la frente? ¿Cómo volver a verlos a ellos si permitía que pasara? Nadie le garantizaba que al decir que mandaba las reglas al diablo los fueran a dejar en paz.

- Óyeme bien Neji - dijo Tenten ya calmada - solo te diré una vez, pero más te vale recordarlo por el resto de tu vida, **si lo que deseas es volver al clan, hazlo, pero a MIS hijos no te los vas a llevar, a MIS hijos una estúpida ley no los va a sellar**, te dije cuando nos enteramos de mi embarazo, **vete tranquilo que yo puedo cuidarme sola, y puedo** **sacarlos a ellos adelante sola**, yo no te reprochare nada, no te lo echare en cara y no te voy a odiar, entiendo que quieras volver con ellos, al fin y al cabo son tu familia tanto por sangre como por ley... Así que has lo que quieras pero como ya te dije antes **¡A MIS HIJOS NO LOS TOCARAN LOS DE TU CLAN!**

Tenten se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de los niños, Neji no dijo nada, pero pudo observar su mirada de culpa y sorpresa al verla salir con los niños en el carrito.

- Tenten - llamo él, en su voz podía sentir el debate de emociones que tenia, quería acercarse y abrazarlo, pero sabía que esa era una decisión que debía tomar el solo.

- Te dejo solo, iré a pasear con ellos, volveré en la noche y para ese momento ya debes haber tomado tu decisión.

Y salió por la puerta dejándolo solo, eso lo hizo sentir como la peor alimaña del planeta.

_- Nada, no vamos a hacer nada, pues no somos tú y yo, soy sólo yo. Sé cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho, así que vete tranquilo que nadie sabrá que eres el padre y yo nunca te voy a pedir nada... puedes irte en total paz, no habrá nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar _

Que lejana y a la vez cercana se sentía la discusión que habían tenido en el hospital, igual que ahora, ella le daba la opción de irse, no lo obligaba a nada... Jamás pensó que unas simples palabras harían que Tenten se volviera tan distante, pero ella alguna vez le comento, que con SU familia NADIE se metía, y ellos eran familia en teoría, pues en realidad el matrimonio jamás se había realizado pues él estaba muy ocupado... la tentación de tomar en serio las palabras dichas era grande, cada vez mas... odiaba estar en medio de esa encrucijada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pues como siempre, espero reviews... y ojala les haya gustado el cap... porque un fanfic con muchos reviews hacen a una escritora muy feliz :D y la motivan a subir el siguiente cap mas rápido...

... no he olvidado el nombre del fic "**Consecuencias**"... lo que quiere decir que era obvio que el clan no iba a desaparecer así como así y permitir que toda la historia fuera color rosa con nuestros protagonistas... pues les vuelvo a recordar que en la vida no todo es felicidad (no es que los quiera desanimar... personalmente soy muy feliz y positiva, pero eso no quita las cosas feas por las que alguna vez hemos pasado o tendremos que pasar)

.

CAPITULO 21!!! Cada vez más cerca del final

Próximo capitulo "El trato"

¿Final feliz? o ¿Final triste? he ahí mi actual dilema...

._No, no es mi impresión... cada vez me extiendo más en los comentarios iníciales y finales... es que... como que entre en confianza y empecé a hablar mucho... jeje..._ (la gente que no me conoce dice que no hablo... y los que me conocen no pueden creer que digan eso de mi. ..XD...)


	22. El trato

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... _pensamientos_ ... (Aclaración)....

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaban a una semana de que los niños cumplieran los cuatro años, Kaoru aun no hablaba, por más que lo intentaran, él se rehusaba a decir la mas mínima palabra, Aome si hablaba, es más, ella hablaba a nombre de los dos, casi siempre hablaba en plural o decía que era lo que quería Kaoru exactamente, aunque era lindo ver que los dos se entendieran tan bien, Tenten no dejaba de preguntarse cómo le hacia Aome para entender a Kaoru con solo verlo a los ojos. Seguían durmiendo juntos, afortunadamente la cama-cuna era bastante amplia, pero si las cosas seguían así, tendrían que unir las dos cunas para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Entro a la cocina, era hora de hacer el almuerzo, había terminado la misión del día en un par de horas y con ello lograba tener el resto del día libre, entro a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes para un almuerzo rápido, a los niños pronto les daría hambre.

Neji había escogido, y su decisión la complacía enormemente, la había escogido a ella y los niños, entre los dos podrían defender mejor a sus hijos... ¿Qué había pasado con el matrimonio?... ese tema no lo habían tocado, ella sentía que al tocar el tema el sentiría que ella lo quería atar, y él creía que al tocar el tema ella sentiría que la quería atar al apellido y obligarla a unirse al clan... así que ambos evadían el tema y solo sonreían (bueno, ella sonreía) cuando alguien les preguntaba que cuando se casarían.

Las visitas de Hanabi eran más frecuentes, Tenten se estaba comenzando a exasperar, no confiaba en dejar sus hijos en la guardería, así que los dejaba con Ino o Sakura, según el horario de ellas lo permitiera, eso tenía que acabar pronto, no las podía seguir incomodando así.

Al día siguiente estaba llegando a casa, aun no había recogido a los niños, cuando vio en la puerta de su casa a Hanabi a punto de golpear.

- Hanabi - dijo Tenten acercándose a ella - ¡déjanos en paz!

- Créeme que si de mí dependiera lo haría, pero solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes de mi padre.

- Pues iré a hablar con él, ya me harte de que nos estén jodiendo la vida.

- Pues entonces vamos.

Se dirigieron a la residencia Hyüga en silencio, al llegar Hanabi la dejo pasar y le indico donde podría encontrar a Hiashi.

Toc...toc

- Adelante

- Buenas tardes - saludo Tenten al entrar al estudio, era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver desde aquel incidente algunos años atrás.

- Siéntate - ella lo hizo - es un gusto volver a verte, me alegra que esta vez estés vestida, señora Hyüga - la voz de Hiashi era en tono despectivo.

- Mi nombre es Tenten, no estoy casada con Neji - la cara de Hiashi tomo una expresión de sorpresa por un brevísimo instante, pero volvió a su máscara inescrutable un momento después.

- Y puedo saber ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Quiero que dejen a mi familia en paz

- Me temo Tenten, que eso no es posible

- ¿Por qué no? Ellos no pertenecen al clan, usted expulso a Neji del clan y son mis hijos

- Son hijos de alguien del bouke, y por lo tanto deben ser sellados, además nacieron con el byakugan, es más que obvio que eso no se puede quedar así - Hiashi se quedo en silencio un momento, como meditando algo - Aunque debo admitirte que el hecho que no estén casados es un punto a tu favor, si lo estuvieran, la ley me entregaría inmediatamente a Aome y Kaoru... pero obviando eso, solo tienes ese punto a tu favor, si se llega a saber que no se sellaran los niños en el clan, se armara un lio, y no tendrás solo a Hanabi merodeando por tu casa. Déjame decirte que ella ha sido bastante considerada el no traer los niños por la fuerza, no le costara mucho hacerlo, pero en unos días, cuando ellos cumplan los cuatro años deberán sellarse, lo quieras o no.

Tenten se quedo en silencio, no podía armar un alboroto con la cuestión del sello, era obvio que Hiashi y el clan tenían las cartas a su favor.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que deje a mi familia en paz?

Hiashi sonrió de un modo que a Tenten le causo temor, era como si él hubiera esperado que ella dijera eso. Le entrego un papel en el que decía el precio exacto que debía pagar.

Tenten lo leyó atentamente, lo sabía, el problema de Hiashi era ella, no el hecho de sellar o no a los niños, después de analizar detenidamente el precio pedido sonrió, era exactamente lo que ella estaba dispuesta a pagar.

- ¿estás de acuerdo? - pregunto Hiashi observándola detenidamente, el hecho que ella sonriera no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- Completamente, ¿Cuándo será?

- De ser posible hoy mismo

- No, quiero hablar con mi familia primero

- ¿Les dirás lo que planeas?

- No, Neji no lo permitiría, tan solo quiero poder despedirme de ellos.

- De acuerdo, te espero mañana a primera hora.

- Primero quiero tener por escrito que dejaras a mi familia en paz, eso incluye a Neji.

Hiashi saco una carpeta del escritorio y se la entrego a ella ¿Acaso él ya había previsto lo que ella iba a hacer?

- Léelo, si estás de acuerdo lo firmare y deberás llevarlo ante la Hokage para que sea oficial y quede archivado.

Ella asintió y empezó a leer atentamente, no quería pasar por alto algún hueco legal del que Hiashi se pudiera aprovechar.

"Por medio de este documento el clan Hyüga declara que Neji Hyüga, Aome Hyüga y Kaoru Hyüga ya no pertenecen al clan, están oficialmente emancipados y por tanto los dos menores antes nombrados no deberán someterse al sello del bouke que por herencia les corresponde, así mismo, Neji Hyüga es declarado en total libertad y no podrá volver al clan, la administración de su propia vida e hijos recae ahora en sus manos así como el manejo económico y todo lo referido a la crianza de los menores..." y bla...bla...bla, el resto del documento era una repetición de lo que ya había leído. El documento decía lo que ella quería, Neji y sus hijos serian libres, el estúpido clan como ella le decía, no los molestaría nuevamente.

- Me parece perfecto, fírmelo, lo iré a llevar ahora mismo ante la Hokage.

Hiashi firmo en silencio, cerro la carpeta y se la entrego a Tenten, luego llamo a Hanabi, indicándole que acompañara a Tenten donde la Hokage y se asegurara que aceptara los documentos. Ella asintió y se dispusieron a irse

- ¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu parte? - pregunto él antes que ellas se fueran.

- Tiene mi palabra, eso tiene que ser más que suficiente, me tomo bastante en serio los temas relacionados con mi familia. Mañana a las ocho en punto estaré aquí.

Y salieron antes que él replicara algo, a primera hora significaba a las siete de la mañana, no a las ocho, pero quería ese tiempo de mas para estar con su familia. Hanabi observaba la carpeta, se notaba a leguas que quería saber lo que había allí.

- Neji ya no pertenece al clan, ni mis hijos, eso hay en la carpeta.

Hanabi asintió. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, Tenten le entrego la carpeta, ella leyó atentamente lo que decía el documento y le puso el sello que hacía que se convirtiera en un documento oficial.

- Hanabi, retírate, tengo que hablar con Tenten - Hanabi se inclino levemente y se retiro en silencio, ya había cumplido lo ordenado por su padre. Al estar completamente segura que Hanabi no estaba cerca Tsunade siguió hablando - ¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

- ¿Qué? - la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Tenten

- Conozco a Hiashi, sé que este documento tiene un precio y no es exactamente monetario, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuál es ese precio?

- Me gustaría no revelarlo, pero le pido por favor que lo guarde muy bien Hokage-sama

- ¿Neji ya vio esto?

- No, necesito que por favor se lo muestre... pero no hoy

- Entonces ¿Cuándo?

- Usted sabrá el momento, por ahora solo le pido que no se los vaya a mostrar aun.

- Espero seas consciente de lo que pagaste por esto, o lo que vas a pagar.

- Completamente consciente Tsunade-sama, con su permiso debo retirarme.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a donde Ino a recoger a los niños, una vez en casa los dejo en la cama, era hora de la siesta.

Se sentó en mueble ubicado en la habitación y se permitió llorar ¿Qué había hecho? O mejor dicho ¿Qué iba a hacer? ... _cumplir tu promesa_... cierto, su mente le había dicho exactamente lo que iba a hacer, cumplir la promesa que hizo durante su embarazo, hacer hasta lo imposible porque su familia estuviera a salvo. Y eso iba a hacer, su familia estaría bien, el precio que pagaría incluso le pareció insignificante... eso era nada en comparación de todo lo que su familia obtendría a cambio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Capitulo 22... estamos en los caps finales (¿hace cuanto digo eso? no lo sé, es que al pasarlos a Word me salen más largos de lo que creía y lo que originalmente era un capitulo se vuelve uno y medio, así que me toca meter medio del siguiente y así... y pues por eso se me está extendiendo el numero de caps)

¿Alguien sabe cuántas veces repetí la palabra familia? siento que esa palabra aparece por poco y en todas las líneas...

Próximo capitulo "Cumpliendo promesas"

¿Final feliz? o ¿Final triste? he ahí mi actual dilema...

Pues como siempre, espero reviews... y ojala les haya gustado el cap... porque un fanfic con muchos reviews hacen a una escritora muy feliz :D y la motivan a subir el siguiente cap mas rápido...


	23. Cumpliendo promesas

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... _pensamientos_ ... (Aclaración)....

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se tranquilizo, hacia lo correcto, limpio los rastros de lágrimas y al levantar la vista se encontró con dos pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente.

- Mami ¿Por qué lloras?

- No estoy llorando - se defendió ella rápidamente

- Eso no es cierto, te vimos llorar - que observadores e inteligentes eran sus pequeños, crecían muy rápido.

- Recordé algo triste, pero ya se me paso... ¿tienen hambre? - intento sonreír lo mejor que pudo

- Kaoru sí, yo no.

- Bien, enseguida vuelvo - fue a la cocina y preparo rápidamente una papilla para Kaoru, esa papilla le recordaba su alimentación los primeros meses de su embarazo. - Toma - dijo entregándole a Kaoru el vaso con la papilla.

- Gracias - contesto Aome, cuando Kaoru termino de comer le entrego el vaso a Tenten quien lo llevo a la cocina. - Mami ¿podemos jugar?

- Claro, ¿Qué quieren jugar?

- Queremos el rompecabezas - Tenten se dirigió a un armario y saco el rompecabezas, ellos ya estaban sentados en el piso, esperando que ella les entregara el juguete.

Ella les entrego el rompecabezas, 230 piezas, ella no tenia paciencia para armar una cosa de esas, pero al parecer ellos sí. Se sentó en el mueble nuevamente y los observo mientras intentaban armar el rompecabezas. Era bastante curioso ver como Aome de vez en cuando le decía algo en voz baja a Kaoru y él solo asentía... y algo aun más extraño, en las ocasiones en las que Aome iba a poner alguna pieza donde no correspondía, Kaoru le tocaba el hombro y ella solo le entregaba la pieza para que él la acomodara.

- Kaoru - llamo Tenten al pequeño y él se acerco a ella - ¿Por qué no hablas? Sabes que no es muy caballeroso dejar que tu hermana siempre hable por ti.

Él volteo a ver a Aome

- Dice que lo siente - contesto ella

- Hmph - intentar hacer hablar a Kaoru era tiempo perdido - ¿Necesitan algo más?

- No ¿te vas a ir?

- Voy a salir un momento, intentare no demorarme mucho... ¿importa si los dejo solos?

- No te preocupes, el rompecabezas nos tomara un poco de tiempo.

- De acuerdo, pórtense bien.

Salió de la habitación de ellos y se dirigió a la de ella. Tomo una hoja y rápidamente escribió una carta, la metió en un sobre y lo sello. Rápidamente fue a la oficina de la Hokage y se la entrego a ella, pidiéndole nuevamente que se la entregara a Neji cuando le mostrara el documento que ya le había llevado antes. Sin nada más que decir o hacer se dirigió a casa, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos.

Jugó con ellos hasta que estuvieron a punto de dormirse, entonces los acostó y se dirigió a la sala a esperar a Neji.

Él llego un rato después, llegaba temprano, eran apenas las diez de la noche, pero aun así se mostro sorprendido al notar que Tenten estaba despierta, ella solía acostarse a la misma hora de los niños, y levantarse con ellos, se despertaban a las cinco y media de la mañana.

- ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Te esperaba - él se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso de saludo - Necesito hablar contigo

Esas palabras no le gustaron, además había un tono de tristeza en la voz de ella. Nada bueno podría resultar de dicha conversación. Él se sentó en el mueble al lado de ella.

- Neji... si algo me pasara ¿Qué harías? ¿Me vengarías? - él medito en silencio las palabras de ella.

- Si, no soportaría perderte y que eso quede impune.

- ¿Dejarías a los niños por hacerlo?

- Tenten, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Contesta la pregunta

- No lo sé, sencillamente no lo sé.

- Quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa, te ocuparas de cuidarlos a ellos, y no los dejaras por una estúpida venganza. Una venganza no te llevara a ningún lado

- Tenten ¿Qué está pasando? - esa petición lo tomo por sorpresa, además lo preocupo en exceso.

- Quiero que me lo prometas

- Tenten, aunque creo que será difícil, te prometo que si algo te pasa me ocupare de los niños... ¿me dirás que ocurre?

Ella no contesto, solo se acerco a él y lo beso dulcemente, quería estar con él una última vez. Era su mejor modo de despedirse.

-----------------------

- Mami ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto Aome por la mañana mientras ella jugaba un poco con ellos

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Parece que te vas a ir

- No, no me iré. - Tenten medito su respuesta un minuto, no era justo mentirles así - recuerden que aunque yo no este, siempre los cuidare. - ellos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos - hoy pasaran el día con su padre - comento ella para cambiar el tema, no quería llorar. - pero yo me voy en un rato, tengo una misión.

- Cuídate mami - esa voz no la conocía, se giro para ver y para su sorpresa era Kaoru quien le había hablado. No pudo contener la emoción y lo abrazo, él se limito a sonreír.

- Bueno, me voy a alistar, nos vemos en un ratito - y salió de la habitación, se ducho, se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños para despedirse de ellos. - Bueno, cuídense mucho... y cuiden mucho a su papá - Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Al entrar observo a Neji desayunando, ella había desayunado un rato atrás.

- ¿Tienes una misión?

- Si, debo estar allí a las ocho.

- Cuídate mucho - ella asintió levemente, nuevamente podía observar que estaba triste - prométeme que volverás.

Le pidió que prometiera que volvería pues él podía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, además ella actuaba extraño, el día anterior le pidió que no la vengara y cuando hicieron el amor no pudo evitar sentir que ella se despedía.

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, ella no podía prometer eso. Simplemente se acerco a él y lo beso, nuevamente intentando expresarle todo el amor que sentía. Observo el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, era hora de irse si no quería llegar tarde.

- Es tarde, adiós Neji - le dio un fugaz beso y salió de la casa.

Él se quedo en la cocina pensando un poco, por más que intentaba no podía ignorar el hecho de que esos besos le habían dejado un sabor amargo, nuevamente le dejaban el sabor de una despedida. ¿Por qué no le contesto a la promesa? No lo sabía, y eso era otra cosa que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. O, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, se dirigió a la habitación y se alisto, después se fue a la habitación de los niños y los observó jugar. No pudo evitar notar que con excepción de los ojos, Aome era cada día más parecida a Tenten. Miró el reloj, las diez de la mañana, al parecer ese día iba a ser extremadamente lento.

-----------------------

No daba más, estaba bastante lastimada y su chacra estaba cada vez más cerca a cero, al menos tenia la satisfacción de haber causado unas buenas heridas en su oponente.

Hiashi tenía casi toda la ropa rasgada, y estaba cortado por todas partes, eso sin contar que le había logrado clavar una kunai profundamente en el antebrazo.

Pero ella estaba peor, podía sentir fracturadas algunas costillas, lastimadas parte de sus pulmones y cerrados muchos puntos de chacra de los brazos, impidiéndole formar sellos, además de las muchas heridas internas causadas por el estilo de combate, el golpe que más le preocupaba era uno que le había dado directo en la zona donde se ubicaba el corazón, por poco y podría decir que sintió como éste se detenía momentáneamente y después seguía latiendo de un modo forzado.

Pero... a la larga no estaba tan preocupada, ella había cumplido su parte del trato, él había declarado la pelea terminada pues no se podía mover mucho. Ella estaba preparada para dar todo de ella, y eso había dado. Jamás había considerado sobrevivir a ese encuentro, era algo de lo que estuvo consciente desde que miro el precio a pagar, nada más y nada menos que su vida, y no le importaba, gustosa lo volvería a hacer si eso garantizaba que su familia estaría bien.

Si seguía allí tirada moriría, y aunque sabía que igual lo haría, prefería estar en otro lugar, así que acumulando el poco chacra que tenia se transporto a casa, quedo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no se pudo mantener en pie y se desplomo en el suelo, estaba a pocos pasos de la inconsciencia y a otros tantos de la muerte, lamentaba no haber vivido más, pero en definitiva no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer.

Neji estaba observando a sus hijos terminar de armar el rompecabezas cuando escucho un ruido cerca a la sala, se levanto y salió de la habitación. Al estar fuera noto con terror como Tenten estaba tirada en el suelo toda herida, la observo con el byakugan y noto el lamentable estado de sus órganos internos, y como los vitales eran los que parecían estar en peor estado. Corrió hacia ella y la levanto, empezando a correr hacia el hospital.

- Ne...Neji - musito ella al notar como él la llevaba corriendo al hospital

- Guarda tus energías, las necesitas para recuperarte.

- Te... te...a...amo - su voz era un susurro escasamente audible - di... dile... a...los...ni... niños... que... siem... siempre los... cui... cuidare...si...siempre...estaré... con us...ustedes.

- No hables así, te vas a recuperar, pero dime quien te hizo esto. - ella negó suavemente con la cabeza

- Re...Recuerda... la...promesa que...me...hi...hiciste... yo cumplí... la mi...mía... cuida... mucho... a los... niños... por...mi

Al parecer ella sabía que la iban a dejar así ¿Qué clase de misión había tenido?

Entro al hospital se topo con Tsunade en la entrada

- AYUDA - grito él al verla

- ¡Tenten! ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto Tsunade mientras lo guiaba a una camilla en la sala de urgencias

- No lo sé, dijo que tenía una misión y así volvió... ¿Qué misión tenía? - su tono tal vez era demasiado fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que hablaba con la máxima autoridad de la aldea, pero en ese momento no le importaba

-Ella tenía el día libre - él dejo a Tenten en la camilla - ahora espera afuera, veremos qué podemos hacer por ella.

Salió del lugar y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la puerta.

- Neji - Sakura acababa de llegar, había visto el estado en que él había llegado con Tenten.

- ¿Qué quieres? - no estaba de humor, y menos si alguien le iba a preguntar algo que ni él sabía.

- ¿Quién está con los niños? - la pregunta lo tomo fuera de base, había olvidado que dejo a los niños solos - dame las llaves, yo los cuido.

Él le entrego las llaves

- Gracias - murmuró - por favor no les digas nada aun, no debemos preocuparlos.

Ella asintió y se fue. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, al parecer el reloj se negaba a avanzar. De un momento a otro el bombillo rojo empezó a alumbrar y se escuchaba que adentro estaban teniendo problemas con Tenten. Activo el byakugan debía saber que estaba pasando. Observo que dentro de la habitación se estaba llevando a cabo un RCP. Al fin había pasado, los pulmones y corazón de Tenten habían colapsado llevándola a un paro cardio-respiratorio, él la había observado antes y había notado que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero aun así esperaba que no ocurriera. Todo pareció calmarse dentro de la habitación y el bombillo se apago, la habían logrado estabilizar por el momento.

.

.

* * *

.

.Una canción acorde al momento y bastante linda por cierto.

_.Vengo de tanto perder_

_Que tuve miedo a tener_

_Algo por lo que abrir_

_Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies_

_._

_Siento del viento celos,_

_Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana_

_Y quiero pegarme con él_

_._

_Y a pesar de todo_

_Que difícil es_

_Que no me duela estar sin ti_

_Yo seré tu aire_

_Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad_

_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_

_._

_Quiero dejar de morir en vida,_

_Tú me haces vivir_

_Todo por lo que soñé_

_Y nunca pude tener_

_._

_Quiero dormir en tus ojos_

_Y al despertar_

_Beber de tu boca_

_Todavía de ti tengo sed_

_._

_Y a pesar de todo_

_Que difícil es_

_Que no me duela estar sin ti_

_Yo seré tu aire_

_Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad_

_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_

_._

_Si te vas_

_Mi amor, si tú te vas_

_Me volveré a encerrar en vida_

_Y no saldré_

_._

_¿Donde estas?_

_Mi vida ¿dónde estás?_

_Pues necesito tu amor para vivir_

.

**Si te vas** - Mägo de Oz

.

* * *

. Aclaraciones finales:

- ¿Recuerdan los golpes que le da Neji a Hinata en los exámenes chunin? los golpes a Tenten son de esos, por eso esta tan vuelta nada por dentro

- RCP: Reanimación cardio-respiratoria, por si alguien no lo sabía, es lo que se realiza a las personas que sufren paros cardio-respiratorios y se tiene que hacer rápido o la persona puede morir, además que entre más tiempo se demore en reaccionar, los daños internos son mayores, causando incluso muerte cerebral.

.

.

Capitulo 23... estamos en los caps finales

Próximo capitulo "Fortaleza emocional"

¿Final feliz? o ¿Final triste? he ahí mi actual dilema...

Pues como siempre, espero reviews... y ojala les haya gustado el cap... porque un fanfic con muchos reviews hacen a una escritora muy feliz :D y la motivan a subir el siguiente cap mas rápido...


	24. Fortaleza emocional

**Otra canción**

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_os quiero decir adiós._

_Porque ha llegado la hora_

_de que andéis el camino ya sin mí._

_¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!_

_._

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_Hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida,_

_que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,_

_¡¡te cuidaré desde aquí!!_

_._

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,_

_y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más"._

_No hay nada que reprochar._

_._

_Ya no hay demonios_

_en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo_

_todos los besos que no te di._

_._

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_Hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida,_

_que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,_

_¡¡te cuidaré desde aquí!!_

_._

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,_

_y muero otra vez si lloráis._

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,_

_y soy feliz._

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar._

_Nunca me olvides,_

_me tengo que marchar._

_._

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_Hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida,_

_que eres todo cuanto amo,_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,_

_¡¡te cuidaré desde aquí!!_

_._

_Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,_

_y os acunaré en los sueños,_

_y espantaré todos los miedos._

_Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,_

_no estoy sólo pues me cuidan_

_la Libertad y la Esperanza._

_._

_"Yo nunca os olvidaré"._

**.**

**Desde mi cielo** - Mägo de Oz

Pues la canción me pareció que quedaba muy bien en esta parte...

.

**Ahora si el capitulo**

.

* * *

.

.

Tsunade salió de la habitación

- Logramos estabilizarla, pero debemos esperar y ver qué ocurre, por ahora no podemos hacer más

- ¿Vivirá?

- No lo sé, no te puedo garantizar nada, como dije, hicimos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, solo podemos esperar - Tsunade se quedo en silencio Usted sabrá el momento esas palabras cobraron sentido al fin - Neji, acompáñame a la oficina

- Pero ¿Tenten?

- Te dije que solo podemos esperar, está en cuidados intensivos, así que acompáñame

Él la siguió en silencio y se sentó cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera. No veía el motivo de estar allí mientras Tenten se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, lo único que quería saber era lo que le había pasado.

- Toma - dijo Tsunade entregándole una carpeta a Neji, él la recibió sin entender de qué se trataba - Tenten dejo eso para ti.

Neji tomo el papel y lo leyó cuidadosamente

- ¿Cuándo le entrego esto?

- Ayer

¿Ayer? Por eso la actitud triste de Tenten, por eso sentía que se despedía.

Él conocía el documento que había leído, era una leyenda entre los del bouke, muchos de los que habían intentado conseguirlo se habían tenido que enfrentar con el líder del clan y resultado gravemente heridos o muertos, después de la pelea el líder decidía si firmaba o no dicho documento.

Le sorprendía que Hiashi lo hubiera firmado antes de pelear con Tenten. Todo cobró sentido, a Hiashi nunca le agrado Tenten, quería quitarla del camino y con ese documento lo había logrado.

Hiashi era el culpable del estado de Tenten, se levanto dispuesto a ir a acabar con él.

- Neji, espera - lo detuvo la Hokage - ella también dejo esto para ti - él se acerco y tomo el sobre - te dejare a solas para que lo leas... solo quiero decirte que ella no dudo ni un minuto cuando le pregunte lo que pagaba por el documento - ella abandono la oficina.

Neji destapo el sobre y dentro encontró una carta.

.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji,

Sé que en estos momentos quieres matarme por lo que hice, no te culpo, yo también estaría enojada, solo te pido que recuerdes que lo que hice lo hice conscientemente.

Fui a hablar con Hiashi, y él me mostró el documento que te otorga libertad, y me mostro lo que quería a cambio, ¿Qué es mi vida? Nada en comparación con la vida de ustedes tres. Por ese motivo acepte.

¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo claramente como empezamos está loca relación juntos, recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, recuerdo mi embarazo perfectamente, en especial tu cara de culpa cuando quedaba dormida porque me quedaba sin chacra, yo jamás te culpe, eso era algo que debía pasar debido al embarazo, era mi papel en ese momento, mi modo de ser útil, recuerdo a los niños moviéndose impidiéndome dormir, hay veces que me despierto con la sensación que se mueven aun. Recuerdo tu mano rota por el parto, jamás te pedí disculpas. Recuerdo la felicidad que sentí cuando me dijiste que nos escogías a nosotros, que entre los dos lucharíamos contra el clan por nuestros hijos. Y recuerdo un sinfín de cosas más, que hacen que este sacrificio valga la pena.

Los voy a extrañar, eso no lo negaré, me gustaría haber podido ver a nuestros hijos más grandes, llevarlos a la academia en las mañanas, verlos convertidos en jóvenes adolescentes que pelean con sus padres, pero que sin importar que, siguen queriendo.

Diles que los quiero mucho y que, siempre, siempre los cuidare, intentare aun ahora, seguir cumpliendo mi promesa de no permitir que algo malo les pase.

Si me preguntan... diles que algún día nos volveremos a ver, así como tú y yo, algún día nos reencontraremos y seremos nuevamente la familia feliz que hemos sido hasta el momento. Lamento lo del matrimonio, siempre me quise casar contigo, pero no quería que sintieras que te quería amarrar, aunque si nos hubiéramos casado no hubiera logrado impedir que sellaran a los niños, pues legalmente ellos pertenecerían al clan.

No te culpes por no notar lo que pensaba hacer, yo no pensaba permitir que descubrieras mis planes, no me lo hubieras permitido. Por eso no me despedí formalmente, por eso me despido y disculpo ahora.

Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, no busques venganza ni pelea contra los del clan, valora mi sacrificio y disfruta la libertad que les otorgo. Libertad, es lo único que les puedo dejar, y la promesa que ellos no los volverán a molestar, espero sea suficiente.

Cuídate y cuídalos mucho. Siempre te querré.

Siempre tuya,

Tenten

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

.

Neji lloraba, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero lo hacía. No entendía cómo era posible que ella hubiera hecho lo que hizo y él escasamente lo notara, que él no hubiera recordado dicho documento antes, así hubiera podido ir en lugar de ella. Pero ya era muy tarde. Su conciencia se torno un poco más pesada, ella se había sacrificado por él, era la segunda persona que se sacrificaba por él, para intentar permitirle tener un mejor futuro.

Se levanto y se limpio las lágrimas, él casi nunca lloraba. Se serenó un poco y salió en dirección al hospital, quería estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Tsunade estaba en el hospital, observó a Neji entrar pero no le dijo nada ¿Qué podía decirle? Aun no podía decirla nada del estado de Tenten pues hasta el momento no se había realizado algún cambio. Él se acercó a ella

- Quiero verla - su voz era un susurro, temía que si hablaba mas fuerte su voz flaqueara.

- Está en cuidados intensivos y no puede tener visitas... - él apretó los puños mientras veía el suelo, era bastante raro ver a Neji cabizbajo - lo siento.

- Por favor - nadie reconocería al gran Neji Hyüga en ese momento, algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y su voz era un murmullo triste.

- De acuerdo, sígueme - no pudo negarse, ella también sabía que probablemente Tenten no sobreviviría. Lo llevo hasta la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba ella y lo dejo entrar - no la vayas a mover, ten cuidado con lo que hagas, y si algo pasa, avisa a las enfermeras.

- Gracias - ella salió de la habitación dejándolo a solas con Tenten.

Tenten estaba pálida y tenia cables conectados por todas partes, los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran los producidos por las diferentes maquinas. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla que había allí, recostó la cabeza en el colchón, procurando no tocarla, pero a la vez intentando estar lo más cerca de ella que fuera posible. Sin notarlo, se quedo dormido.

Al despertar, aun estaba en la habitación, los sonidos de las maquinas seguían igual, todo seguía exactamente igual, por un momento pensó que ése era el sueño y no la realidad, pero el dolor en su cuello por la posición en la que había dormido le recordó que esa sí era la cruda realidad.

Quería dormir si así lograba olvidar lo que ocurría, pero ya ni siquiera tenía sueño, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, debía ir a casa, comer algo y cambiarse de ropa, afortunadamente se encontró a Tsunade antes de irse, pidiéndole permiso para que al volver lo volvieran a dejar entrar.

Una vez en casa, se dio una ducha y cambio sus ropas, comió algo y antes de salir decidió ver la habitación de los niños. Aome y Kaoru dormían profundamente en una cama y Sakura en la otra, ¿Qué hora era? Las tres de la mañana, decidió no despertar a nadie y se volvió a ir al hospital.

Una semana había pasado desde ese día, todos los días tenia la misma rutina, llegaba se sentaba a su lado y solo salía de allí por motivos de fuerza mayor, y Tenten parecía no querer salir del estado en el que se encontraba.

Aome y Kaoru estaban bajo el cuidado de Sakura, ella estaba pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, se veían un poco tristes pues a Neji nunca lo veían. Ya no sabía que decirles cuando Aome preguntaba por sus padres.

Ese día Neji llego a casa en horas de la tarde, no le podía huir mas a sus hijos. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ellos, aunque esa idea no le gustara. Quería esperar el momento en que tuviera buenas noticias para darles, o al menos algún tipo de noticia.

Neji entro a la habitación de los niños, Sakura levanto la vista y al verlo supo las intenciones que tenia, así que abandono la habitación para darles privacidad.

- Papá ¿Dónde está mamá? - él no esperaba una pregunta tan directa - ¿Cuándo va a venir?

- Su mamá está en el hospital - intentaría conservar la mayor parte de la verdad que pudiera - fue herida de gravedad y está en cuidados intensivos - ¿Cuándo va a venir? Eso nadie lo sabía.

- Pero se pondrá bien ¿verdad? - Aome tenía una cara bastante preocupada

- No lo sé... - era una respuesta sincera, le gustara o no.

- ¿Podemos verla? - pregunto Kaoru en voz baja.

- No lo creo - Neji se trago su cara de sorpresa al oír a Kaoru hablar - su madre está muy delicada y no le permiten tener visitas.

- Pero, tú has estado con ella todos estos días... ¿Verdad?

- Sí, así es... pero eso es gracias a un permiso que me dio la Hokage, a mí tampoco me iban a permitir verla.

- Queremos verla - dijeron en coro los dos, además que se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un puchero.

- Niños, esto no es cuestión de que quieran o no, una pataleta de nada les va a servir. En este momento su madre necesita recuperarse pues como les dije antes está muy delicada, no puede tener visitas, y la palabra visitas los incluye a ustedes. - era su última palabra, los niños no la irían a ver.

-----------------------------

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Estaba entrando al área de cuidados intensivos, seguido por dos pequeños niños que mostraban en su cara la victoria, cuando pedían algo no había quien se los negara, él esperaba que la Hokage les dijera que no, y ahí acabara eso, pero no, ni siquiera ella pudo resistirse a los niños, así que ahora estaban los tres a punto de entrar a visitar a Tenten.

- No hagan mucho ruido, y sobre todo, no toquen nada - los cables que tiene ella no son decorativos - ¿De acuerdo?

- Si - asintieron los dos y Neji abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Tenten.

Los niños se quedaron estáticos en la puerta, sabían que su mamá no se encontraba bien, pero no esperaban encontrarse con la imagen que se encontraron. Se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron lentamente en dirección a la cama. Neji solo observaba la escena, por eso no los quería llevar, ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar verla muerta en vida... ni siquiera él era tan fuerte, aun no se acostumbraba a ver esa imagen de ella.

Estuvieron en la habitación alrededor de una hora, los niños solo se habían acercado y cada uno tomo una mano de Tenten, y así estuvieron, en silencio, tal vez rogando que al tomar su mano, ella despertaría. El trayecto a casa fue en total silencio, al llegar los dos se dirigieron a la habitación sin decir una palabra más y se acostaron a dormir, aun era temprano, pero al parecer preferían dormir que pensar en lo que acababan de ver.

.

.

* * *

.

Otra canción, espero no les moleste... pero las canciones que he puesto se adaptan al momento vivido.

.

**Réquiem** - Mägo de Oz

.

_Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí_

_siento que no te di_

_Lo que esperabas de mi._

_._

_Ahora que todo terminó_

_a quien de mi te alejó_

_Yo le quisiera pedir._

_._

_Que me deje sólo un día más_

_para poder hablar_

_De lo que eras para mi._

_._

_Que me deje disfrutar_

_de tu voz, y contemplar_

_Tus ojos una vez más._

_._

_Te escribo esta líneas_

_en papel,_

_espero que donde estés_

_El correo llegue bien._

_._

_Por aquí todos estamos bien_

_luchamos por seguir_

_como aprendimos de ti_

_._

_Echo de menos_

_el llegar y oír tu voz,_

_echo de menos_

_No tener tu apoyo, ¡no!_

_._

_No creo en el más allá,_

_no sé dónde buscarte_

_Y aquí no estás._

_No creo en la eternidad,_

_necesito encontrarte_

_Y estar en paz._

_Necesito terminar_

_lo que un día empezamos_

_A planear._

_Lo que quiero es tenerte_

_y no recordar_

_._

_Espera donde estés_

_pues tengo que vivir_

_y cuando muera iré_

_A charlar junto a ti._

_._

_No he apreciado_

_lo que he tenido,_

_no lo he apreciado_

_Hasta que lo he perdido._

_._

_Y si la fortuna o el azar_

_me dan la oportunidad_

_De volvernos a ver._

_._

_Juro que jamás te ocultaré_

_lo que hay dentro de mi ser_

_Te abriré mi corazón._

_._

_Te echo de menos,_

_Un beso, adiós, cuídate._

_No nos olvides, muy pronto,_

_Nos volveremos a ver._

* * *

CAPITULO 24!!! Cada vez más cerca del final...

¿Final feliz o final triste? ... la decisión está tomada

Espero me digan si les gusto el capitulo, hagan comentarios y demás por medio de un review... en serio que me hace muy feliz


	25. Espera

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... _pensamientos_ ... (Aclaración)....

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seis días más pasaron, todo seguía igual, y la verdad incluso él estaba perdiendo la esperanza en verla despierta, pasaría esa tarde con sus hijos, desde el día en que ellos fueron a visitarla escasamente los había visto.

Se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, cuando algo le dio curiosidad, él la había visto al llegar de la pelea con el byakugan, podría verla ahora y ver si realmente veía algún cambio.

Y así lo hizo, pero lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, Tenten se veía exactamente igual, nada había cambiado, desesperado empezó a observarla más detenidamente. Sus puntos de chacra seguían cerrados, y aquello imposibilitaba que ella se curara. Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Tsunade para decirle lo recién descubierto.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, pues ningún análisis había mostrado eso, así que se dirigió a la habitación con Neji y reviso nuevamente a Tenten, comprobando así que el Hyüga tenía razón. Lo peor de todo es que con esa revisión pudo notar que Tenten seguía viva gracias a las maquinas que tenia conectadas, en el momento que las desconectaran Tenten moriría. Llamo a las enfermeras y dispuso todo para intervenir de inmediato a Tenten y así reabrir los puntos de chacra cerrados.

Neji esperaba afuera, pues "amablemente" le pidieron que se retirara, y no teniendo más opción, lo hizo. Aunque estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la habitación por medio de su byakugan.

Lo que Tsunade tenía que hacer era completamente simple, en teoría, tan solo tenía que reabrir los puntos de chacra cerrados y ya ¿Verdad? Pero no, no era tan simple como parecía, pues tenía que abrir uno por uno los puntos y con cuidado, pues podría bloquearlos completamente y ya no habría más que hacer.

Uno a uno, Tsunade fue abriendo los puntos, dejando para el final los más difíciles, los que rodeaban los pulmones y el corazón, con estos debía ser muchísimo más cuidadosa y abrirlos lentamente, pues de hacerlos muy rápido la re-circulación de chacra de un modo tan repentino podría hacer que su sistema colapsara nuevamente.

Una vez termino la intervención, Tsunade reviso las maquinas y salió de la habitación.

- Sólo nos queda esperar - _esperar_ esa palabras estaba empezando a ser odiada por Neji, estaba cansado de esperar... dio dos pasos para quitarse del camino de la Hokage y poder entrar nuevamente a la habitación - Lo siento Neji, pero no puedes entrar.

- ¿Por qué? - su tono de voz era molesto

- Necesitamos dejarla en observación un tiempo, y creo que no has olvidado que está en cuidados intensivos y por lo tanto no puede tener visitas - él la miro incrédulo - Te avisare cuando sepa algo, y cuando puedas volver a visitarla...

- Le agradezco mucho Hokage-sama - el tono furioso de su voz no paso desapercibido por Tsunade, pero no podía hacer nada, bastante flexible había sido al permitirle estar esos días allí.

- Ve a casa, pasa más tiempo con tus hijos, si algo ocurre te avisaremos inmediatamente.

No contestó, solo salió de allí lo más rápido posible o terminaría golpeando alguna pared allí dentro.

Llego a casa, era de noche ya, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras intervenían a Tenten, se dirigió a la habitación de los niños y antes de abrir la puerta ésta se abrió dejando salir a Sakura.

- Hola Neji, los niños acaban de dormirse ¿Cómo sigue Tenten?

- Pues, esta igual, no se sabe si despertara o no, hoy le hicieron una intervención, esperamos que ayude a que se recupere pronto.

- Va... vaya, lamento oír que aun no despierta.

- ¿Cómo han estado ellos?

- Pues... aparentemente bien, pero están un poco mas quietos, se nota que aunque no lo quieran demostrar mucho, se sienten bastante tristes por lo de su mamá. Es más, Aome escasamente habla.

- Hablare con ellos mañana

- De acuerdo, ¿mañana a qué hora vas a salir?

- Tsunade no me permitirá visitar a Tenten mañana, así que pasare el día con los niños

- De acuerdo, avísame si necesitas algo. - y se dirigió a la salida

- Sakura... gracias por encargarte de ellos, no quería incomodarte, pero es un alivio saber que han estado bien cuidados

- No hay problema, si necesitas algo solo avísame, además recuerda que estoy en vacaciones... Nos vemos luego - y salió de la casa

Se dirigió a la habitación de él, se daría una ducha y se acostaría a dormir, no estaba realmente cansado pero debía descansar.

Amaneció al día siguiente, se levanto y se arreglo rápidamente, luego se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, al entrar allí pudo ver que ellos acababan de despertarse, al parecer habían heredado la costumbre madrugadora de él.

- Buenos días - saludó una adormilada Aome

- Buenos días - devolvió él el saludo. Ellos se levantaron de la cama y se acercaron para abrazarlo, él extendió los brazos para poder abrazarlos a los dos.

- ¿Cómo está mamá? - pregunto Aome al estar en sus brazos

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde - era demasiado temprano para estar preocupándolos - primero se deben bañar y alistar

Juiciosamente ellos accedieron, así que él entro al baño con ellos y los ayudo a limpiarse, rara vez hacia eso, pero hoy no había alguien más que los ayudara así que le toco hacerlo, al salir del baño y estar listos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde les preparo el desayuno. Ellos comieron sin decir una palabra, pues al parecer sabían que Neji no hablaría sino hasta cuando él quisiera.

- Su mamá está estable, es todo lo que puedo decir.

- ¿Estable?

- Si, aun no despierta y ayer tuvieron que hacerle una pequeña intervención, estable es la palabra que me dijeron.

- ¿Irás a verla?

- No lo sé, ayer me pidieron que me retirara y no me autorizaron a volver a entrar, así que no se si pueda ir a verla.

Ellos no preguntaron mas, al parecer ellos querían oír que su papá estaría todo el tiempo al lado de su mamá, pero al saber que no sería así se empezaron a preocupar, no les gustaba que su mamá estuviera sola.

- Por cierto... me había olvidado felicitarlos - ellos miraron a Neji sin entender - su cumpleaños paso y no hicimos nada.

- No... no importa

- ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos un rato? - ¿salir? ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no quería salir, pero aun así debía mostrarse un poco fuerte y alegre por ellos

- ¿Podemos visitar a mamá?

- Ya les dije que no, y hoy si es en serio... Si no quieren salir allá ustedes, estaré en la sala leyendo.

Y salió de la cocina, sabía que había sido muy brusco con ellos, pero su intento de sonar como un padre alegre no le había gustado, se sentía completamente ridículo, así que decidió ir a leer y que ellos hicieran lo que mejor les pareciera. Bien era cierto que él no era un padre modelo, no era exactamente alegre y pocas veces jugaba con ellos, lo único que hacia cuando tenía que cuidarlos era vigilarlos desde el mueble mientras ellos jugaban, pero ¿si Tenten no volvía? Ella siempre se había encargado de los niños, a los 21 años cuando ella quedo embarazada él creyó no estar preparado para ser padre, y ahora a sus casi 26 comprobaba que no estaba listo para encargarse solo de los niños.

Los niños estaban bastante tristes, sus ánimos estaban por el piso desde que habían visto a su mamá en el hospital y ahora su papá por poco y les gritaba porque si, se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación e hicieron lo que hacían todos los días, sentarse en el piso, uno al lado del otro y quedarse en total silencio.

- Voy a salir - dijo Neji asomándose por la puerta - estarán un rato en la guardería - no era tan irresponsable de dejarlos solos en casa, y no quería incomodar a alguien pidiéndole que cuidara a los niños. Ellos accedieron con la cabeza y se levantaron, caminaban lentamente delante de él - iré a visitar a su mamá - _o eso intentaré_ ellos levantaron la vista y sonrieron levemente, al menos su papá acompañaría a su mamá. - Bien, llegamos - se agachó a la altura de ellos y los abrazo levemente - pórtense bien.

Hablo con los encargados de la guardería y después de decir que a sus hijos no les podría faltar ni un cabello cuando él volviera se fue en dirección al hospital, ni siquiera dios podría impedir que visitara a SU Tenten

-------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo era completamente blanco a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?

.

.

* * *

.

.

.Pues que puedo decir... los niños son bastante inteligentes y perceptivos, como su padre...

¿Algún comentario por las canciones de los capítulos anteriores?

Espero me digan si les gusto el capitulo, hagan comentarios y demás por medio de un review... en serio que me hace muy feliz

Pd: Actualice mi perfil (Al fin!!!) no se hace cuanto tiempo planeaba hacerlo... Así que si quieren pasar y darle una hojeada... quería compartir mis gustos con ustedes...


	26. Realidad

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... (Aclaración)....

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo era blanco a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía, se sentía desubicada, intento levantarse para poder observar mejor el lugar pero no pudo, además de sus ojos no sentía nada mas, intento al menos girar la cabeza y ver alrededor, nada. ¿Estaba viva? Eso parecía, pues si de algo estaba segura es que la muerte no debía ser tan incómoda. Pero si estaba viva ¿Por qué no se podía mover? Intento nuevamente levantarse, y obtuvo nuevamente la misma respuesta por parte de su cuerpo, nada, lo sentía demasiado pesado, es más. Escasamente lo sentía.

Rodo los ojos, intentando ver a su alrededor lo más posible, consiguió ver un par de cosas, como mas paredes blancas, una mesa de hospital, una silla cerca a su cama y una maquina que al parecer estaba conectada a ella y suponía debía emitir algún ruido, la verdad no escuchaba nada. Aburrida de solo poder ver el techo, optó por volver a cerrar los ojos. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido después de la pelea con Hiashi, recordaba a Neji llevándola al hospital y que la ingresaron a una habitación con mucha gente, de ahí en adelante, todo era negro... y esa oscuridad intentaba atraparla, hubo momentos en que la sintió ganar, pero sin saber cómo, logró liberarse de ella, justo cuando mas agotada estaba, cuando realmente estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer, la oscuridad se ilumino y ahí fue cuando se encontró en aquella habitación blanca.

El día anterior Neji había llegado al hospital dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para entrar en la habitación, sorprendentemente Tsunade lo esperaba, sabía que Neji no se quedaría cruzado de brazos esperando a que le dijeran algo de Tenten, sólo lo había sacado de la habitación para observar que ocurriría con el cuerpo de Tenten sin tener la mirada preocupada de él desde afuera de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, todo seguía exactamente igual, pero ahora podía escuchar a las distintas maquinas que tenía a su lado ¿Cuántas eran? Giró los ojos nuevamente intentando observar cuantas maquinas bullosas tenía alrededor, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando no se encontró con la silla vacía, en su lugar estaba Neji, al parecer meditaba, podía observar que él estaba cansado, sus profundas ojeras le dejaban ver que él llevaba unos cuantos días sin dormir bien probablemente el mismo número de días que llevaba ella acostada en esa cama, pero si él estaba ahí ¿Quién cuidaba a los niños? Respiró profundamente, estaba empezando a sentir las partes de su cuerpo que antes no sentía y lo peor de todo era que cada nueva parte que sentía, era una parte que dolía.

Esa respiración profunda alerto a Neji, Tenten tenía una respiración corta y pausada, era bastante regular, así que temiendo lo peor levanto la vista, y al hacerlo se topo con el par de ojos chocolates que tanto deseaba volver a ver. Se llevo las manos a los ojos y se froto la cara levemente, quería asegurarse de estar despierto, volvió a dirigir la mirada a la cama, esos ojos lo observaban de un modo curioso, se acerco a ella y le dio un leve beso en la frente, iría a buscar a Tsunade inmediatamente, Tenten intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, pero no conseguía mover sus labios, él la observó un momento más y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué se iba? No quería quedarse sola, era cierto que le preocupaba que los niños estuvieran solos, no quería que él se fuera. Aunque algo por dentro la hacía sentirse bien, la esperanza y felicidad que alcanzo a ver en aquellos ojos blancos le bastaron para tranquilizarse y esperar a que él volviera a aparecer.

- Tsunade - llamó Neji al verla dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital

- ¿Qué ocurre Neji? - lo observó por un momento, él se veía extrañamente feliz.

- Por favor revise a Tenten - hizo una pausa momentánea, él, el hermético Hyüga estaba a unos pasos de empezar a saltar de la emoción, debía controlarse - se despertó hace un instante

Tsunade abrió los ojos impresionada, pero no dijo palabra, solo empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación sin terminar de creerse lo que él acababa de decir. Ingreso a la habitación y observo impresionada cómo el Hyüga no mentía, un par de ojos chocolate la observaban, era bueno ver que Tenten al fin reaccionaba. Neji se acomodo a un lado de Tenten, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

- Es bueno verte despierta - se acerco a ella y la examino con un jutsu - nos pegaste un gran susto.

Tenten solo observaba la escena, quería contestarle. Pero no lograba articular palabra.

- Aún no te has recuperado, pero el hecho que estés despierta significa que lograras salir adelante - termino de examinarla y retiro su mano - estarás en esta habitación un par de días más, si sigues recuperándote así, te podremos pasar a otra habitación pronto, enseguida vendrá una enfermera para aplicarte algo que calme un poco el dolor - Y sin decir más se retiró de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Neji no dijo una palabra más, se alejo un poco de ella, intentando no tocarla, pues por lo que le entendió a Tsunade, a Tenten le dolía todo. La enfermera ingreso a la habitación y le inyecto a Tenten un poco de morfina, no la dormiría pero si evitaría que le siguiera doliendo todo lo que le dolía.

Giró sus ojos para ver a Neji, él estaba aparentemente feliz, pero ella podía ver a través de esa felicidad, podía sentir la rabia latente a través de su piel, solo esperaba que él explotara cuando ella ya se pudiera defender. Él le apretó un poco la mano y se sentó en la silla cerca a su cama, la observaba fijamente, como si temiera que al dejar de hacerlo ella desapareciera, o peor, volviera a su estado de inconsciencia. Ella sintió como una extraña pesadez la invadía y como todo dejaba de doler, la morfina estaba haciendo efecto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO 26!!! Estamos en capítulos finales... hace mucho que digo eso... pero ahora si es en serio

TRAGEDIA: El compu tiene virus!!! y me borró los otros dos caps que tenia escritos... así que me toca volver a escribir los dos capítulos finales... y el problema es que la U no me da tiempo, intentare hacerlo pronto para poder actualizar rápido, pero no prometo nada... (que depresión, los capítulos me gustaban mucho, no se si al rehacerlos queden igual)

¿Algún comentario por las canciones de los capítulos anteriores?

Pido disculpas por el capitulo tan corto...

Jamás, repito, JAMÁS he pensado hacer NejiSaku... el fic es 100% NejiTen...

Espero me digan si les gusto el capitulo, hagan comentarios y demás por medio de un review... en serio que me hace muy feliz

Mägo de Oz (el grupo musical) no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Mago de Oz (la película)... solo una pequeña aclaración por si alguien tenía esa confusión...


	27. ¿Secuela?

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo... _pensamientos_ ... (Aclaración)....

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaban en una habitación diferente, había salido de cuidados intensivos una semana atrás. Por lo que hablo con Neji, estuvo allí tres semanas (dos inconsciente y una después de despertar) al parecer al fin se podía mover, levemente, pero se podía mover. Aome y Kaoru la visitaban en horas de la mañana, ella no les permitía estar más tiempo allí, no le gustaba que estuvieran tanto tiempo en el hospital.

Neji era otra historia, por más que lo intentaba no lograba que él dejara la habitación, excepto cuando ella dormía. Era bastante aburrido estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, y más si no hacía nada, ni siquiera hablaba, pues Neji seguía siendo tan conversador como siempre.

Despertó al día siguiente, Kaoru estaba sentado a su lado teniendo cuidado de no tocarla mucho y Aome estaba al otro lado, ellos se conformaban con estar a su lado hasta que fuera hora de irse. Cuando fue hora de almorzar, Tenten envió a los niños a casa, Sakura aun los cuidaba, afortunadamente solo estaba trabajando medio turno y tenia las tardes libres.

Ese día Neji había llegado un poco más serio de lo normal, ella podía sentirlo, toda la rabia que sentía estaba a punto de estallar, él no se quedaría callado mucho más tiempo, así que con cuidado se incorporo en la cama, quedando un poco sentada, esperando pacientemente a que Neji hablara. El almuerzo llego a la habitación, mugrosa comida de hospital, preferiría volver a comer papilla que comer esa cosa. La enfermera salió de la habitación cuando Tenten termino de comer. Neji no había dicho una palabra, y ella supo que Neji no diría una palabra por mas furioso que estuviera.

- Neji... - su voz era suave, no podía hablar muy alto.

- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Neji... no evadas mas el tema, dime lo que tengas que decir - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - no soporto verte furioso y que no me digas la razón.

- ¿Tengo algún motivo para estar molesto? - su tono era irónico

- Neji... - no le gustaba que le hablara en ese tono

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - su tono estaba cerca a ser un grito, claro, para los que conocieran a Neji, cualquier otra persona lo tomaría como su tono de voz normal.

- Sabes porque lo hice, eso no es lo que te molesta

- ¿Pensaste en las consecuencias que tendrían tus acciones?

- La libertad de mi familia, no tenía que pensar en nada más.

- Tenten, casi mueres... me estás hablando como si eso no te importara, ¿acaso querías morir?

- Sé que casi me muero, estar en esta habitación me lo recuerda cada segundo... no quería morir, pero si ese era el precio para que ustedes estuvieran a salvo... me pareció justo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - nuevamente "gritaba"

- ¿Me hubieras dejado ir? - se defendió ella rápidamente

- Sabes bien que no... pero...

- ¿Pero qué? Sabes que no hay peros Neji

- Yo podría haber ido en tu lugar

- No creo que él hubiera aceptado...

- Tenten... estuviste a punto de dejarme... de dejarnos...

- Te repito, ustedes tendrían libertad

- Pero no felicidad

- Tendrían que ser felices, tarde o temprano aprenderían que debían vivir sin mí, y hubieran podido ser felices...

- Tenten... sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti

- Pero tendrías que haberlo intentado, no tenias más opciones... tenias que vivir por los niños.

- Hmph... Sabes que no soy un muy buen padre... agradece a la Hokage que yo no haya ido a matar personalmente a Hiashi

- Me prometiste que no buscarías venganza... además, eres un muy buen padre, los niños te adoran.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme prometer tal babosada? Sabes perfectamente que era capaz de ir a acabar con Hiashi, y más si tú lo dejabas herido.

- El clan podría haberlo defendido... no quería que te llegaran a lastimar, además que la venganza te nublaría y dejarías a los niños a un lado, no podía permitir eso, no soy una mala madre.

- Bien, dejemos esto hasta ahí, no podre razonar con tu lógica

- Nunca has podido - contesto ella con una sonrisa. Neji no pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta, ella tenía razón, él nunca había logrado discutirle a la lógica de Tenten.

Él se acerco y la abrazo levemente, teniendo cuidado con el sin fin de cables que aun la cubrían. Ella solo recargo la cabeza en su pecho, era bueno que él se hubiera desahogado al fin, y saber que de algún modo la entendía.

- Neji, es bueno verte por aquí - saludo la Hokage al entrar en la habitación, ¿era bueno verlo ahí? Él siempre estaba ahí - necesito hablar con ustedes dos

- ¿Qué ocurre Hokage-sama?

- Pues verán, los resultados de los análisis realizados ya llegaron, y existen un par de cosas que deben saber.

- ¿Qué... qué cosas? - pregunto Tenten bastante preocupada

- Pues en estos resultados es posible determinar algunas secuelas que te quedaran - ellos guardaron silencio, incapaces de interrumpirla en ese momento. - hay algunas cosas que sabremos después, pero por ahora te puedo decir que no podrás volver a tener hijos... además de eso, no podrás volver a ser ninja... y te quedaran un par de cicatrices, de resto estarás bien.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - eso no lo esperaba, las cicatrices no le importaban, no volver a tener hijos tampoco le afectaba realmente, pues después de todo ellos habían decidido no tener más, pero ella quería seguir siendo ninja.

- Como lo oíste, no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que puedas curarte completamente, algunas de tus heridas podrían regenerarse si te esfuerzas mucho... podemos ofrecerte el puesto de profesora en la academia si te interesa, después de sanarte podrás trabajar allí, el trabajo no es tan exigente como ser ninja activo, solo se requiere que seas un excelente shinobi, y lo eres.

¿Profesora? Ella no quería ser profesora, era cierto que tenía una cierta facilidad con los niños, pero eso no significaba que quisiera enseñarles... aunque pensándolo bien... si era profesora, tal vez en unos cuantos años cuando Aome y Kaoru entraran a la academia, ella podría enseñarles y vigilarlos más de cerca.

- No tendrás que responderme ahora, cuando salgas del hospital y estés totalmente curada me darás tu respuesta.

- De acuerdo Hokage-sama

- Bueno, no es más lo que quería decirles... me retiro.

Y así salió de la habitación, Neji no dijo una palabra, sabía que la decisión de aceptar o rechazar la oferta de la Hokage estaba totalmente en las manos de Tenten, y hasta el momento ella había probado que podía tomar buenas decisiones.

- Neji... - llamo Tenten suavemente, una duda asaltaba su mente - ¿Qué crees que piense Hiashi si se entera que estoy viva?

- No lo sé... pero no importa que pretenda, yo no permitiré que nada te pase.

- Es bueno saber que tengo un novio dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mi - ella sonreía ampliamente.

Esa palabra resonaba en las cabezas de Neji y Tenten _¿Novio?_ Él solo era su novio, en teoría su prometido... tendrían que hacer algo para resolver eso... pero después, primero ella debía enfocarse en salir de ese aburrido hospital.

.

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO 27!!! Wiiii... logre escribirlo nuevamente, aunque no quedo igual que el de antes, pero que se le hace

PENULTIMO CAPITULO... estamos en capítulos finales y ahora si es en serio... actualizare pronto, o eso voy a intentar.

En el siguiente cap daré los agradecimientos pertinentes por todo el apoyo que he recibido durante el trayecto de esta locura momentánea llamada "escribir un fanfic"

¿Algún comentario por las canciones de los capítulos anteriores?

Espero me digan si les gusto el capitulo, hagan comentarios y demás por medio de un review... en serio que me hace muy feliz


	28. La vida

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es totalmente mía

Hay un poco de OoC, de parte de algunos personajes... juzguen ustedes si hay OoC en los personajes o no.

- dialogo...

Los capítulos estarán escritos en todo POV (es decir: no hay un punto de vista predeterminado) simplemente aclarare de quien es el pensamiento

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba sentado en el patio, observando cómo jugaban Aome y Kaoru, ellos tenían siete años y toda la quietud que habían mostrado unos años atrás quedo atrás, eran bastante activos, al igual que su madre no podían estar quietos en un sitio mucho tiempo... activos como su madre, analíticos como su padre, esa era una combinación bastante peligrosa si algún día se les ocurría hacer travesuras, era increíble ver como pasaba de rápido el tiempo.

De repente sintió como le cubrían los ojos, él la había sentido acercarse, pero no le quiso dañar la alegría que parecía tener.

- Y dime - hablo ella suavemente al lado de su oído - ¿Aún te arrepientes de haberte aprovechado de aquella inocente borracha?

- Quiero aclarar dos cosas

- En serio - preguntó ella curiosa destapándole los ojos y acomodándose frente a él.

- Si...- él pareció meditarlo unos minutos y luego continuo hablando - primero: esa borracha de inocente no tenía nada - Tenten intento reprocharle, pero él no la dejo hablar - y segundo: yo no me aproveche de nadie, la "inocente" borracha me atacó, se podría decir que ella se aprovecho de mi

- Me imagino cuanto debiste sufrir - contesto Tenten con ironía.

No pudo evitar sonreír, una leve pero significativa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- De vuelta a casa me encontré con Hanabi, vendrá mañana a visitar a los niños - esa idea aun no le agradaba a Neji - No te preocupes, te he repetido siempre que ella es buena con los niños, además los quiere mucho.

- Pero Hias...

- Hiashi no puede hacer nada, siempre debemos recordar eso, sólo olvida que él existe y ya... además si mal no recuerdo, cierto esposo mío me dijo que no permitiría que nada me pasara...

- Eso es muy cierto... pienso cumplir lo que te dije... pero... también quiero acceder a otras cosas a las que tiene derecho un esposo

- En serio - dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo.

- Esperen a la noche - les grito Aome que pasaba corriendo perseguida por su hermano

- O váyanse a una habitación - complemento Kaoru al pasar detrás de Aome.

Increíble, ¿Cuándo había perdido la autoridad de ese modo? Eso lo molestaba un poco.

- Déjalos tranquilos, solo están molestando.

- Bien, como quieras, pero creo que tomare el consejo de Aome.

- No es una mala idea... ahora ¿Qué te parece si jugamos con ellos?

¿Él, jugar? Esas dos palabras no combinaban en lo absoluto.

- No me pongas esa cara, sabes bien que ellos se alegraran si juegas con ellos... - Neji seguía con la expresión que decía que primero se congelaba el infierno a que él se pusiera a jugar.- no puedo creer que seas tan aburrido... si Lee te viera diría que tu llama de la juventud se está apagando, y eso que solo tienes veintinueve años, no me imagino como serás más adelante.

- ¿Me dijiste aburrido? - era increíble, ella en su vida le había dicho así.

- Si, lo hice... ¿algún problema? - ella se puso en puntillas para poder quedar a su misma altura y encararlo

- Increíble, mi esposa cree que soy aburrido - y le dio la espalda, jamás hubiera creído que ella le diría así, no lo superaba

- La llevas - dijo Tenten tocándole la espalda y arrancando a correr

Era algo que estaba seguro no volver a hacer, y también probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde, pero se dio la vuelta y empezó a perseguirla.

Jugaron toda la tarde, optando por hacerlo emparejados cada uno con un hijo, pues si se quedaban los dos niños en un solo equipo estaban en obvia desventaja.

Era de noche, estaban en la cocina cenando, los niños se encontraban muy felices, pues cuando comenzara el siguiente año escolar, ellos entrarían al fin a la academia, querían demostrar que habían heredado el buen manejo de armas de su madre además del byakugan de su padre. Además del obvio hecho que su madre les enseñaría en la academia.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - ya sabían a qué se referían... la pregunta completa de ellos era ¿Cuánto falta para entrar a la academia?

- Falta un mes - contesto Neji, todas las noches preguntaban lo mismo

La cena siguió en silencio, al terminar, los niños lavaron cada uno su plato y se fueron a acostar a dormir. No dormían en la misma cama, desde los cinco años dejaron de hacerlo, en cambio, las dos camas estaban pegadas, durmiendo así cada uno en su respectivo lado.

Esos últimos tres años habían sido buenos años, después que Tenten salió del hospital, Hanabi fue a visitarla, al parecer se había enterado de lo ocurrido por su padre y de algún modo sintió un poco de culpa, desde ese día Hanabi iba a visitar a los niños una vez por semana, o según sus misiones le permitieran, a Neji no le agradaba mucho aquello, pues no podía dejar de pensar que eso podría ser alguna treta por parte de Hiashi, pero gracias a Tenten ahora estaba menos preocupado.

Hinata iba a Konoha cuando la delegación de Suna iba, estaba todo el tiempo posible con los niños, y siempre que podía ayudaba a Tenten con sus clases, Hinata era otra persona que tenía una facilidad increíble con los niños, ella tenía ahora un hijo, vivo retrato de su padre, el pequeño tenía cuatro años y era bastante tímido, como Hinata. A pesar de ser más pequeño, se llevaba de maravilla con Aome y Kaoru, así que era muy lindo verlos a los tres jugando tranquilamente.

Kankuro intento cobrar su apuesta cuando los niños tenían seis años, fue muy chistoso pues al parecer él no estaba del todo enterado que los dos hijos de Tenten eran una niña y un niño, así que después de aclarar las cosas, logró llegar con él al acuerdo de apuesta nula y seguir siendo buenos amigos, él al igual que Hinata cuando iban a Konoha se la pasaban consintiendo a los niños.

Lee y Gai también se la pasaban con los niños, en realidad era bastante raro que Neji y Tenten pudieran estar a solas con ellos, pues siempre había alguien más cuidándolos, ellos se hacían querer por todo el mundo, y eso que faltaba contar a Sakura, Ino y a Kiba, pues los niños adoraban a Akamaru.

Ellos se casaron, casi cinco años y medio después de comprometerse, pero se casaron, ya no tenían el miedo de que el clan hiciera algo al tener Tenten por ley el apellido Hyüga, pues lo hecho antes por ella les garantizaba que llevarían una vida lejos de ellos. La ceremonia fue bastante sencilla, como cosa rara ninguno de los dos quería hacer un gran alboroto por aquello, se llevo a cabo tres meses después que Tenten salió del hospital y obviamente solo invitaron a los amigos... así que sin notarlo, la lista de invitados creció bastante, y lo que pretendía ser algo bastante sencillo, termino siendo un "bullicio" según Neji, gracias a los presentes. Aome y Kaoru no entendían por que se iban a casar sus padres, ellos tenían entendido que ya lo habían hecho, así que omitiendo algunos detalles, como por ejemplo cuando Neji reconsidero volver al clan, les dijeron que era algo que siempre habían dejado para después y que sin notarlo lo fueron posponiendo.

En general las cosas seguían igual, o al menos estaban normales, Neji seguía teniendo misiones, solo que ahora si eran de acuerdo a su nivel. Tenten era maestra en la academia, después de meditarlo mucho decidió que era lo mejor, además no tendría que salir de la aldea y así no dejaba a los niños solos, y cuando ellos entraran a estudiar ella podría estar más pendiente de ellos.

¿Qué más podía decir de su vida? Neji era Neji, no iba a poder cambiarlo y además tampoco quería hacerlo, pues a pesar de la idea errada que tenían todos de que él era demasiado serio y estricto en realidad no lo era, ella conocía ese lado que nadie más había logrado conocer, el lado que él a nadie más le había querido mostrar, y ese lado era que él era como cualquier otro ser humano, que sentía, que reía y por supuesto aunque nunca lo había visto... que lloraba. Que a pesar de lo que él creyera, él lado que era un gran padre, que se preocupaba por su familia, que no permitiría que les pasara algo... no le importaba lo que la gente creyera, que dijeran lo que quisieran, después de todo ella y nadie más que ella lo conocía realmente.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Ella paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y espero a que él siguiera hablando

- No me arrepiento de haberme "aprovechado" de aquella inocente borracha - Ella sonrió y lo besó, sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo eso, pero le gustaba escucharlo de sus labios.

Esa era la verdad, o al menos su verdad. ¿Se había arrepentido? Por supuesto, él no quería ser padre tan joven, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que ya no lo hacía, gracias a ella y a ese pequeño error, ahora era extremadamente feliz, ahora se sentía completo, se sentía libre, se sentía amado. Error o no error, él ya no se arrepentía, incluso estaba seguro que si pudiera devolver el tiempo a aquel pequeño instante en que besó a Tenten e inicio toda aquella locura, lo volvería a hacer.

.

.

.

.

........................The end, se acabó (como prefieran....) .....................

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pues, que queda por agregar ¿Les gustó? Ojala... pues me esmere mucho escribiéndolo, aunque quedo más corto de lo que quería

Aclaraciones finales y generales:

- En el cap 4 Tenten menciona una cicatriz de Neji, dicha cicatriz fue provocada por (¿cómo se llama?) el tipo araña que casi lo mato cuando fueron a "rescatar a Sasuke"

- ¿Por qué la seguridad de una niña? Simple, "instinto" pero era algo que él no podía admitir...

- Respecto a Hiashi, él no me cae bien, odio como trata a Hinata, odio sus preferencias, aunque soy consciente que me quedo demasiado OoC... y el clan no se metió mas a la historia, pues el documento dejaba bien claro que no se podía hacer nada... bien lo especifique, el trato era una pelea y al terminar se decidía si se firmaba o no, se decidió firmarlo primero así que el resultado no era realmente importante... ¿cómo explicarle al clan que firmaste el papel antes, pero que igual quieres matar a la persona? Por eso ellos quedaron al margen de la historia... por otro lado, Hanabi siempre me ha caído bien, no podía volverla mala...

- Neji estaba un poco OoC también, pero tengamos en cuenta que en la serie él no tiene hijos, ni nada estable con Tenten, así que en base a eso se puede explicar la nueva actitud de él.

- Parejas: Además del NejiTen y el GaaHina, no especifique ninguna otra, pues no quería ponerme a emparejar a todo el mundo... así que las demás parejas quedaron totalmente abiertas a la decisión de cada quien.

- Pues, quería extenderme un poco mas y ser mas "detallista" en algunos capítulos, pero andaba de pelea contra el mundo así que intente hacerlos igualmente lo mejor posible

- Si tienen alguna duda, déjenla a modo de review e intentare contestarla lo más pronto posible.

No tengo más fanfics en mente, por ahora estaré "retirada" pues como he dicho diez mil veces, ya empecé a estudiar y me resulta imposible.

.

.

Quería dar agradecimientos personalizados, pero me resulta un poco difícil pues son muchas personas... así que de un modo general les agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic y a aquellas que se molestaron aun mas y me dejaron reviews... Pero una persona que no puedo dejar pasar es Aliciajm: Gracias por todas las musas enviadas... me fueron de mucha ayuda... y a Ono-sugg por la idea para el cap 17 y por todos los consejos que me dio...

Y como lo dije antes, a todas las personas que me leyeron, jamás pensé que esta locura llegara tan lejos... nuevamente gracias por los reviews, me animaban y motivaban bastante... además que me divertí mucho leyendo...

.

.

Si las cosas siguen bien, en mitad de año volveré con alguna otra loca idea...

.

.

No es más... Au revoir, Good Bye, Sayonara, Chaito.... hasta otra ocasión.

.

Att

.

Sally Kusajishi

"_No importa cuán loco te crean todos_

_Mantente firme, mantente en pie,_

_Buscar tu sitio, encontrarte a ti mismo_

_Es tu misión, es la razón._

_Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más"_


End file.
